I'll be your angel for life
by maybeagleek
Summary: Faberry future fic. Quinn Fabray é dona de uma coffee house em New York. O que acontecerá quando quem ela menos espera entra em sua loja?
1. Chapter 1

Cidade de Nova York, 17 de dezembro de 2019. 21:32 PM

"São 5 dólares." Digo para o ultimo cliente em meu café. Um homem com cerca de uns trinta anos, sozinho. Ficou a noite inteira reclamando da vida. De como sua mulher o trocou por um adolescente e que em seu emprego que ele está ha 13 anos, uma pessoa que chegou ha 2 anos já consegue subir de cargo, e ele não.

"Obrigado pela atenção." Ele diz enquanto joga uma nota de 5 dólares no balcão.

É, talvez eu não seja muito diferente dele. Estou aqui, com meus 26 anos, sozinha. Não que eu não tenha passado a maior parte da minha vida sozinha também, mas é natal. É triste passar o natal sozinha. Talvez na véspera eu vá para algum bar na cidade, encha a cara e faça a mesma coisa que esse homem. Reclame.

Ascendo um cigarro e vou até a porta pra colocar a placa 'fechado'. Nunca consegui perder o vicio depois que comecei na adolescência. Parei por um mês, depois que tomei outro fora, comecei de novo. Eu sempre faço isso, depois que o último cliente se vai, eu ascendo um cigarro e tomo meu café.

Eu sei, um pouco triste pra uma garota que quando era adolescente, todos juravam que teria tudo, o mundo aos seus pés. Eu também acreditava nisso, até eu engravidar e tudo virar de ponta cabeça. Eu poderia até fingir que nada tinha acontecido, mas eu sabia de tudo que eu tinha passado. Cada esbarrada de algum idiota insensível no corredor da escola; cada noite que eu chorei sozinha na casa de pessoas que eu mal conhecia; cada olhar fulminante das pessoas daquela cidade maldita. Eu sei, eu sei, foi há muito tempo atrás. Eu conheci Beth, agora ela tem 6 anos, e ela é uma garotinha linda, tem muito sorte de ter a mãe que tem. Shelby cuida dela muito melhor do que eu cuidaria. E isso me conforta, conforta a dor de não ter minha filha comigo.

Mas ainda assim, uma semana para o natal, e estou aqui no meu 'café', fazendo o que eu faço todas as noites, sozinha.

Estou sentada em frente ao meu notebook, com meu cigarro no cinzeiro, quando ouço o sino da porta da entrada balançar, sinal de que alguém entrou. "Ninguém entende a palavra 'fechado'"? Penso em voz alta. Corro para a entrada para ver quem é que precisa de café às 22:00 horas da noite e a pessoa, uma mulher, esta de costas, olhando pelo vidro da porta para o lado de fora, parece estar se escondendo de alguém. "Hey" eu grito. "Não viu que está fechado?".

"Eu sei, me desculpa, eu..." Ela se vira.

Deus, eu nunca imaginei que iria ver ela de novo, não além de nas noticias da TV e nos jornais. A garota que no colegial eu fazia da vida um inferno na terra, a garota que eu chamava de perdedora e se tornou uma das maiores celebridades da atualidade. A morena judia que se achava feia, que está e sempre foi linda, linda.

"Quinn?" Ela tem a sobrancelha franzida, o cara de surpresa, eu também devo estar mais ou menos assim, porque não consigo ver meu rosto agora. Mas devo estar em choque.

"Rachel..."

"Oh meu Deus, Quinn Fabray?"

Eu sorrio de leve, algumas coisas nunca mudam. Rachel provavelmente vai fazer um belo de um drama agora. Ela ainda está parada olhando pra mim, provavelmente esperando minha confirmação.

"Sim, Quinn Fabray. E você, se não for alguém muito parecida com Rachel Berry, é ela mesma, não é?"

Pergunto tirando sarro da situação. Ela abaixa a cabeça, percebo um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, ela levanta o rosto com um sorriso fechado. "Sim, sou eu".

Agora fechamos o primeiro ato. Reconhecimento de ambas feito, vamos iniciar o segundo ato.

"Meu Deus, Quinn. O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Ela me pergunta se aproximando.

"Na verdade acho que eu deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta." Ela me olha com espanto, acho que nem se lembra da razão de ter entrado aqui em primeiro lugar, devido ao choque inicial de ter encontrado a ex-cheerleader que atormentava a vida dela e chamava-a de nomes horríveis no colégio.

"Eu... Eu estava na casa do meu namorado, num prédio aqui perto. Quando eu saí havia provavelmente um milhão de paparazes a minha espera" Eu viro os olhos. Mesma modéstia de sempre. Ela continua a explicar. "Então, eu precisava entrar no lugar publico mais próximo. Desculpe, eu nem sequer li a placa. Eu só girei a maçaneta e quando abriu, eu entrei." Ela sorri pra mim, tentando pedir desculpas com o sorriso. O que ela esta fazendo, eu deveria estar pedindo desculpas. Não que eu vá fazer isso, mas ainda posso pensar, ela não pode ler meus pensamentos.

"Tá ok, Rachel. Imagino que pra você ter entrado aqui realmente haja um razão." Se não uma razão dela, provavelmente dos Deuses, ou o universo, sei lá.

Ela ainda esta parada me encarando com esses grandes olhos castanhos. Rachel não mudou muito. Ela está com o cabelo mais comprido, ainda com sua franja cobrindo a testa. Em alguma revista eu li que essa é sua grande marca. Ela está usando um casaco, devido ao frio que estava lá fora, mas logo imagino que ela tire, devido ao ar condicionado. Agora ela está tirando, e lá estão elas, mesmas pernas torneadas e bronzeadas, ela esta usando um vestido azul escuro, nem muito comprido e nem muito curto. Uma coisa que realmente mudou nela: Ela obviamente aprendeu a se vestir melhor, a não ser que ela tenha algum tipo de personal stylist na casa dela, se bem que sendo Rachel Berry, eu não duvido.

"Esse lugar é seu?" Ela pergunta girando-se, olhando pra o interior do lugar.

"Sim, meu." Respondo acompanhando ela, olhando para o lugar também.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" Ela pergunta agora voltando seu olhar pra mim.

"Dois anos."

Ela ainda está me olhando. Droga! Provavelmente ela está esperando que eu conte toda a história da minha vida.

Eu suspiro e continuo.

"Logo depois que eu me formei na faculdade, eu voltei pra Lima, devido a notícia que meu pai havia falecido."

Ela abre a boca, pronta pra dizer uma palavra de conforto, mas eu a corto a tempo.

"Tá tudo bem." Eu digo, ela concorda com a cabeça e espera pra que eu continue minha história.

"Ele deixou grande parte do dinheiro pra família. Pra verdadeira família dele. Então, eu peguei a minha parte e me mudei pra cá. Precisava aplicar o dinheiro em algum lugar. E vi que esse lugar estava a venda, então, eu o comprei." Termino minha explicação com o balançar dos ombros.

Ela está olhando pra mim ainda, procurando palavras, talvez.

"Uau!" Ela finalmente diz. "Eu nunca poderia imaginar tudo isso. Quer dizer, eu nunca poderia imaginar nada disso. A única pessoa do ensino médio que eu mantenho contato é Kurt. Mas, porque ele está aqui também. Nunca tive notícias dos outros, e você esteve aqui durante dois anos, por que não me procurou?"

Eu ri. Sério que ela está me perguntando isso?

"Rachel, por favor. Como eu poderia sequer me aproximar de você? Você é super famosa, provavelmente alguns do seus seguranças iria me dar um empurrão... e"

"Claro que não, Quinn!" Ela quase grita. "Eu nunca permitiria algo assim." Ela me encara. "Nem com você e com ninguém. Ninguém deve ser tratado assim."

Ok, ela está certa, agora quem fez drama fui eu. Na verdade eu sempre quis procura-la. Só não havia a menor possibilidade de isso acontecer. Claro, eu não iria chegar 'Hey, Rach, quer ser minha amiga? Desculpe-me por tudo e vamos esquecer o passado? Eu prometo que não vou te chamar de manhands'.

De jeito nenhum. Eu posso ter mudado bastante, mas, eu ainda sou eu. Eu ainda sou orgulhosa e uma bitch. Ok, não realmente uma bitch, mas, eu tento.

"E você, mantem contado com alguém do Glee Club?" Ela me pergunta enquanto eu volto buscar meu café e meu cigarro.

"Não... Quer dizer, eu fiz faculdade com Santana, mas depois, nunca mais falei com ela pessoalmente. Às vezes ela me manda e-mails, mas, nada mais que isso." Eu respondo enquanto ascendo meu cigarro. Ela parece estar morrendo de vontade de me falar todos os males que o cigarro faz, mas não somos tão intimas assim, não é Rachel?

"Que faculdade você fez?" Ela me pergunta sentando no banco ao meu lado, a frente do balcão principal.

"UCLA." Eu digo tragando meu cigarro.

"Sério?" Ela parece bem empolgada. "O que você cursou?"

"Design Communication Arts."

"QUINN!" Agora eu quase derrubo meu café. "Isso é maravilhoso! Quer dizer, quantos do Glee Club resolveram seguir artes? Eu achava que era só eu e Kurt, eu nunca imaginei que você faria algo relacionado, Quinn!"

Como ela pode ser tão feliz? Ela parece não ter notado que eu não estou exercendo nada relacionado ao meu trabalho, não é? Atrás de um balcão em Nova York, claro, tirando as fotografias que eu tirei que estão na parede, não vejo muita arte ao meu redor.

"Rachel, não se empolgue tanto, ok?" Digo tentando acalma-la, e ela parece estar se recompondo. "Eu não estou trabalhando com isso. Todo meu trabalho está aqui. Literalmente." Agora ela olha pras paredes do local, se aproximando de algumas fotografias. "O que eu realmente gosto de fazer, é fotografar."

"Você tirou todas essas fotografias?" Agora ela andava observando cada foto na parede do local.

"Sim." Respondo.

"Elas são muita boas, Quinn." Agora ela vira-se pra mim. "Você é muito boa."

Ok, agora ela me pegou. Ninguém nunca disse isso sobre minhas fotos. Sobre mim. Nem minha ex-namorada que parecia realmente gostar de mim. Eu sei, eu sei. Ex-namorada? Sim, eu gosto de meninas. Mas eu não ando com uma placa no meu pescoço escrita – Hey, eu sou lésbica. Até porque não me considero lésbica, eu só, gosto de meninas. Isso não é um fato recente também. Faculdade, sabe? Tudo muda na faculdade, ainda mais quando você divide o quarto com um tal Santana Lopez. Bom, ai já têm alguns detalhes que eu prefiro não contar.

"Obrigada, Rachel." Digo olhando pra ela.

23:20 PM

Agora estamos na mesa, parei de agir feito uma idiota e finalmente ofereci um café pra ela. Conversamos bastante desde a hora que ela surpreendentemente entrou aqui. Estou me sentindo mais à vontade agora, ela, como sempre, parece sempre à vontade. Conversamos mais sobre assuntos da faculdade, Rachel realmente queria saber cada detalhe da minha vida. Confesso, eu acho isso divertido. Há muito tempo não vejo ninguém sentir algum interesse assim por mim, quer dizer... Pela minha vida.

Conversamos bastante sobre a carreira dela também. Ela se tornou realmente uma estrela. Depois de atuar na Broadway por dois anos ela foi chamada pra fazer filmes, muitos deles de sucesso. Ela é uma grande atriz e cantora, mais do que isso. Ela tem talento. Ela tem esse brilho nos olhos que quando você realmente não aprecia as qualidades dela, chega a irritar. Eu muito bem sei disso. Mas quando você reconhece o talento, esse olhar não incomoda, mas sim, te faz ter um tipo de... Esperança.

"Então, Quinn, como está sua vida? Quer dizer... você está solteira, casada?"

Oh, Rachel, sério que você está me perguntando isso? Não olhou o suficiente pra minha mão e não viu nenhuma aliança, não é? É, não iria demorar muito pra esse assunto chegar.

"Eu estou sozinha, e bem longe de estar casada."

"Sério"?" Surpresa. "Eu sempre achei que quando nós chegássemos aos 26 eu seria quem estaria sozinha." Uau, essa doeu, e ela percebeu. "Desculpe." Ela disse tomando um gole de café, tentando esconder a vergonha atrás da xícara.

"Certo, e você?" Pergunto tentando não deixa-la desconfortável, apesar dos pesares.

"Bom, como eu disse, meu namorado vive aqui perto." Ela diz com um sorriso no rosto. "Na verdade ele é mais que um namorado, ele é meu noivo." Hum, eu já tinha notado a rocha em cima no anel dela. "Vamos nos casar logo depois do natal, em fevereiro."

"Por favor, não diga que seu noivo é Finn Hudson." Digo isso em um tom cômico, fazendo a morena na minha frente gargalhar. É bem aquilo, 'Um dia vamos rir do garoto que nos fez inimigas no passado'.

"Não, não é o Finn. Na verdade, você o conhece também." Ela diz mordendo os lábios logo em seguida. Eu levanto minha sobrancelha, "Eu não quero dar meu palpite porque eu tenho medo que seja ele, então é melhor você dizer de uma vez." Digo mais uma vez tentando fazer graça, ela ri de novo.

"Jesse St. James." Ela diz rapidamente.

"O que? Você está brincando comigo, não é?" Agora eu estava bem surpresa.

"Não." Ela diz.

"Rachel, esse cara é um idiota, ele jogou uma granja em você!" Ela virou os olhos e suspirou.

"Bom, você também não foi uma das melhores pessoas comigo." Ah, agora ela quer discutir.

"Sim, mas você não vai se casar comigo." Digo sorrindo.

Ela está com um olhar muito esquisito agora. Meio tentando entender o que eu acabei de dizer, mas também parece aquele olhar quando ela está com raiva de alguma coisa. Ok, agora mudou, ela realmente parece estar com raiva. Do que? Será do que disse? Será que ela quer se casar comigo? O Que diabos eu estou pensando?

Ela pega o celular dela pra ver a hora. "Está tarde, eu devo ir."

Ela se levanta, eu me levanto também. Ela anda até a entrada, pega seu casaco e o veste. Ela me de um ultimo olhar. "Obrigada por deixar eu me esconder aqui." Ela diz num sorriso fechado, pronta pra abrir a porta. E eu não quero que ela vá? Espera, tem algo de errado, ela não pode ir simplesmente assim, pode? Não deveríamos trocar telefone, email, endereço ou qualquer coisa? E antes que eu pudesse me controlar.

"Hey!" Digo pegando no pulso dela.

Ela olha pra minha mão segurando o pulso, provavelmente essa é a primeira vez que eu a toco, tirando a vez que eu bati nela. Ugh, não acredito até hoje que eu fiz isso.

"O que?" Ela me pergunta surpresa. Claro que ela esta surpresa. O que você pensa que está fazendo Quinn Fabray?

"Eu, eu... talvez nós pudéssemos sair algum dia desses, quer dizer. Você mesma disse que eu deveria ter entrado em contato com você. E bem, agora, nós já fizemos contato e sei lá, não seria estranho... pra você, seria?"

Que diabos eu estou parecendo uma idiota? Sério? Primeiro eu agarro o pulso dela e depois começo a gaguejar como se eu tivesse a chamando para um encontro? Espera, ela está rindo, isso bom, eu acho.

"Claro, Quinn." Ela me diz sorrindo. "Talvez eu passe aqui pra tomar um café." Ela diz olhando nos meu olhos, mordendo o canto da boca. E Isso sim foi realmente estranho e... sexy.

Ela deixa o local, e eu assisto pelo vidro da porta ela atravessando a rua e pegando um taxi.

Volto-me para o balcão, pego minhas chaves, desligo a luz da parte de trás. Venho andando pelo canto, olhando pra parede que continha minhas fotografias. Chego até a porta de entrada, apago as luzes de dentro, e ligo a luz que ilumina o nome do lugar 'Blue Spoon Coffee'.

Deixo o local e vou até meu carro, e dirijo até meu apartamento.

"Foi uma noite de surpresas..." Penso em voz alta enquanto dirijo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota do autor: Como vocês perceberam, a fic é narrada pela Quinn. Talvez no decorrer da história eu mude a narração pra Rachel. Seria lega explorar um pouco dos dois mundos; ****No capitulo anterior eu escrevi que a Beth tem 6 anos, sorry! Ela tem 9 na verdade; ****Comentem e digam o que vocês querem ver. A opinião de vocês é muito importante!**

**.**

Cidade de Nova York. Domingo, 24 de dezembro de 2019. 20:55 PM

"Desculpe, mãe. Mas eu realmente não posso ir pra Lima. A cafeteria está enchendo de gente agora no final do ano, não posso perder clientes. Desculpe me, por favor." Eu suspiro.

Na verdade eu estou mentindo. Não é por isso que não quero ir pra Lima. Minha mãe vai ficar bem, minha irmã sempre vai para Lima no natal, ela tem filhos e eles podem ficar bem sem mim.

"Ok, eu prometo não ficar sozinha. Tchau, mãe. Feliz natal." Eu digo e logo em seguida desligo meu telefone.

A verdade é que eu realmente não quero voltar pra lá. Não me sinto confortável, são muitas lembranças, coisas que eu não quero reviver. Pessoas que eu não quero reencontrar.

Agora eu estou na minha casa, sozinha, como sempre. Hoje a cafeteria fecha mais cedo, por minha sorte. Talvez daqui a pouco eu saia pela cidade sem rumo, fique bêbada e dê uns amaços com qualquer pessoa que eu encontrar. Ou eu apenas fique aqui assistindo Tv até dormir.

Levanto-me e ligo a TV, volto para o sofá, estou assistindo alguma coisa sobre árvores de natal, Deus, eu realmente estou acabada. Bom, por que eu não posso dar uma animada?

Então vou até a cozinha, pego uma garrafa de vinho e começo a toma-la. Olho para o relógio na parede, 21:36 pm. Droga, eu acho que nunca em minha vida eu me senti tão sozinha. Nem mesmo quando Jennifer me deixou. Quer saber? Eu não vou ficar contemplando minha solidão, hora de sair!

Então, eu tomo um banho, me arrumo, coloco um jeans, botas, e algumas blusas de frio porque está muito gelado. Uma touca de lã, e faço meu caminho até meu carro.

Nova York não poderia estar mais bela. As luzes, a neve suave, as pessoas que se abraçam dividindo suas alegrias. Então, eu viro na times square.

Continuo olhando para as luzes, as pessoas, os cartazes de shows da Broadway, até eu ver ela. Não ela pessoalmente, mas num outdoor. Tudo bem que ela está verde, mas ainda assim é ela. Nos últimos dias ela foi a única pessoa com quem eu falei, alguém que me fez rir. Eu gostaria de ter seu telefone, ou qualquer coisa. Queria lhe desejar feliz natal. Não, eu sei, isso jamais aconteceria. Provavelmente ela está com o noivo dela, seus pais, seus colegas da Broadway em seu grande apartamento comemorando o natal, como ela merece.

Então eu vou pra onde eu imaginei que iria desde o principio, antes, passo no super mercado, compro vinho, cerveja, cigarros e comida. E vou direto para o lugar onde eu possa ver os fogos de artifícios. A cafeteria.

Eu admito: eu estou triste. Quem não estaria? É natal, e eu não tenho sequer um amigo pra me desejar feliz natal. Deus, a única pessoa que me desejou feliz natal foi minha mãe, e por telefone! Isso conta? Eu sei, eu sei. Eu poderia ter ido a Lima e ter me juntado a família e fingir que somos todos felizes, mas, por que, se na verdade eu não sou?

Agora estou com as sacolas do super mercado na mão, abrindo a porta da frente da cafeteria, deixo apenas a luz de trás acesa, abro minha garrafa de vinho e começo a beber. Caminho até o pequeno rádio e ligo pra me distrair, claro, musicas de natal.

Sento-me a mesa, e olho pra todos os tipos de bebida na minha frente. Eu acho que já estou um pouco bêbada. Olho pro meu relógio, 23:00, uma hora pra meia noite. Daqui a pouco eu vou me deitar no sofá e dormir. Eu suspiro, e tomo mais um gole de vinho, dessa vez de uma vez só. Quando volto o copo na mesa ouço batidas na porta da frente, levanto-me e vou ver o que é. Provavelmente algum sem teto procurando comida.

Eu me aproximo da porta, mas não vejo ninguém lá fora, então eu abro e saio pra ver.

"Oi" Ela me diz tímida, toda coberta em seu casaco preto, um touca preta também, está muito frio, e eu consigo ver a respiração quente saindo da sua boca.

"Rachel? O que você esta fazendo aqui? Quer dizer, faz tempo que você esta aqui? Porque está muito frio e-"

"Não, não estou há muito tempo". Ela respira. "Eu estava na casa do Jesse com alguns amigos, fazendo um jantar."

"E por que você saiu de lá pra vir até aqui? Não deve ser tão perto assim. E poderia ser perigoso, Rachel."

Ela sorri e abaixa a cabeça "Bom, você poderia me deixar entrar, então?"

Eu bato minha mão na testa, claro. Eu me preocupando com o frio e tudo mais, mas não a chamo pra entrar? Que insensível.

Ela entra, logo depois tira seu casaco e sua toca, colocando-os no cabide ao lado da porta. Ela vira-se para me encarar. "Eu sei que você não esperava que eu viesse agora."

"Não, não mesmo." Digo sorrindo, poderia não esperar, mas eu queria. Queria ver alguém, nem que fosse por alguns momentos, Rachel não tem noção do quanto me deixou feliz nesse momento.

"Como eu disse, estava no Jesse, mas eu me senti muito mal ao redor de toda aquela gente que eu não conhecia". Ela tomou ar. "E eles começaram a falar de todo aquele assunto extremante chato..."

"Eles não são todos da Broadway?" Eu a pergunto um pouco confusa.

"Bem, são... mas..." Agora ela olhava para as próprias mãos, parecia um pouco nervosa.

"Ok, Quinn, eu menti." Eu abro meus olhos e continuo olhando para ela. "Naquele dia que eu entrei aqui, eu não estava me escondendo de nenhum paparazzo, eu vim porque eu quis." Agora ela me encarava e eu estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu sei que você está solitária, Quinn. Eu posso ver isso nos seus olhos." Eu continuava na mesma posição, encarando-a. Como ela poderia saber? Será que isso está tão visível nos meus olhos?

"Então, eu te trouxe isso." Ela me disse pegando sua bolsa e tirando de dentro um pacote embrulhado. Eu quase não pude acreditar, eu nem posso me lembrar de quando foi a ultima vez que alguém me deu um presente. Provavelmente meus olhos estão brilhando agora.

Ela me entregou o presente. "Espero que você goste." Ela disse com os grandes olhos castanhos olhando pra mim, esperando que eu abrisse. Eu ainda estava meio sem reação, não sei se era o álcool, ou emoção. Provavelmente os dois. Então eu comecei a desembrulhar.

Era um pacote não muito grande, mas um pouco pesado. Se Rachel Berry me desse um presente no colegial provavelmente seria uma bomba. Mas acho que agora ela não faria mais isso.

Então eu abro, e quase não posso conter as lágrimas. Não era nada muito especial, mas ainda assim era um presente. Ah que diabos, claro que era algo especial. Era muito especial. Ela me deu uma câmera fotográfica, provavelmente uma bem cara, contando pelo que ela deve ganhar agora.

Eu olhei pra ela, ela estava sorrindo, esperando pra que eu falasse alguma coisa, eu não conseguiria dizer nada, eu não tinha palavras. A sensação provavelmente foi de pegar uma pessoa que não come há meses leva-lo para Mcdonalds. Eu não tinha palavras pra agradecer, então eu agradeci de outro jeito.

Coloquei o presente em cima do balcão, fui até a morena a minha frente e abracei-a de repente, ela provavelmente até se assustou, pelo grito que saiu da sua garganta. Não importa, eu não poderia agradecer de outra forma.

Eu a abracei forte, minhas mãos presa nas costas dela, suas mãos estavam dobradas em volta do meu pescoço, ela provavelmente podia sentir minha respiração em seu ombro, que estava nu, pois ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia. Eu pude ouvi-la sorrir, Deus, eu nunca me senti tão feliz assim... Não em meses, anos.

"Eu não pensei que você poderia ficar tão feliz, Quinn." Ela disse no meu ouvido.

"Nem eu." Respondi, sinceramente. "Feliz natal, Rachel." Agarrando-me em suas costas. E posso ouvi-la sorri baixinho.

"Feliz natal, Quinn."

Pela primeira vez, talvez em toda minha vida, eu me senti segura. Senti-me querida, senti que alguém realmente se importava comigo. E eu não queria perder essa sensação nunca mais.

23:35 PM

Rachel tinha se juntado a mim, na minha própria ceia de natal. Ela não precisava, e eu também não pedi. Na verdade eu até insisti pra que ela voltasse para o apartamento do Jesse, eu a levaria pra casa ou pra qualquer lugar que ela quisesse. Mas não, ela preferiu ficar comigo comendo salgadinhos e tomando vinho. Eu não pude ficar mais feliz, apesar de ter insistido pra que ela voltasse, no fundo mesmo eu queria que ela ficasse. Eu sei, isso é estranho pra mim. Eu nunca tive intimidade com Rachel, nunca fomos amigas de verdade. Por minha culpa, eu sei. Sempre agi feito uma idiota com ela. E, Deus, ela sempre foi tão doce comigo. Quer dizer, às vezes ela poderia ser bem irritante, mas isso, isso nem sequer é notado quando você passa a admira-la. Ah, sim, admira-la. Isso, eu sempre fiz. Sempre admirei como ela tinha sonhos e se agarrava a eles, por isso naquela vez no auditório eu fui tão cruel com ela, porque ela já não estava mais agarrada a seus sonhos, e estava se agarrando a uma fantasia. Eu fico muito feliz que hoje ela se tornou tudo que queria ter se tornado, uma estrela.

Nesse momento ela está a minha frente, uma música de natal tocando baixinho, ela está segurando uma taça de vinho, pelo seu olhar, acho que deve estar ficando um pouco bêbada. Não reparei quantas taças ela tomou, porque eu também tomei várias.

"Rachel, Jesse deve estar preocupado. Você deveria voltar." Eu digo enquanto mastigo um salgadinho.

"Certo, você quer que eu vá? Eu vou, mas você tem que de ir comigo." Ela tem um tom superior, como se tivesse me obrigando.

Eu ri. "Rachel, de jeito nenhum! Pode ir, você já fez demais por mim hoje!" Eu digo sorrindo, fazendo-a sorrir também.

"Ok, mas você quer que eu vá sozinha?" Ela me pergunta tentando levantar a sobrancelha, eu acho graça, porque ela parece estar tentando me imitar.

"Não, eu já disse que te levo de carro!" Eu digo, mas ela começar negar com a cabeça. "O que?" Eu pergunto.

"Você bebeu!" Ela grita. "E eu também, nenhuma de nós duas pode dirigir, e você não quer que eu volte sozinha... Então"

"Então, eu te acompanho até lá." Eu digo me levantando do meu assento.

"O que?" Ela grita de novo. Nossa, quando ela bebe ela grita demais.

"Quinn, se você não quer ficar na festa, também não pode andar sozinha por ai!" Ela diz colocando a mão na cintura. Eu acho adorável que alguém se preocupe comigo.

"Rachel, eu sempre ando sozinha pelas ruas!" Eu digo enquanto ela faz bico. "Eu não sou você, ninguém se importa comigo, ninguém nota a minha existência." Eu falo enquanto coloco meu casaco.

Ela se levantou, se aproximando um pouco. "Eu me importo com você". Ela diz baixinho.

Eu a olho nos olhos, Deus, por que ela se importa? Eu fui horrível com ela durante muito tempo, por que ela não me xinga, me bate, me chama de nomes?

"Você não deveria, eu não mereço." Minha voz saiu falha. Eu não queria ter dito isso, mas, não consegui. Eu quero entender porque ela esta sendo tão doce comigo. Ela tenta dizer algo em protesto, mas eu a impeço a tempo. "Rachel, eu não mereço sua piedade." Eu respiro fundo. "Não mereço seu presente, não mereço você aqui comigo, você sabe disso!" Ela me olha profundamente. "Por que você está sendo tão boa pra mim?" Eu pergunto logo depois soltando um longo suspiro. Ela se aproxima e pega minha mão.

"Porque você precisa parar de se punir, precisa se amar, porque se você não ama a si mesmo, ninguém será capaz de ama-la também." Ela diz enquanto faz círculos com o polegar na minha mãe direita.

Mais uma vez ela me deixa sem palavras. Ela de alguma maneira sabe como me confortar, como me deixar feliz. Tudo isso com apenas algumas palavras. Queria eu ter percebido isso antes, no colegial, talvez se eu tivesse tido Rachel como minha amiga, as coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes.

"Obrigada." Eu digo num sussurro. Ela concorda com a cabeça.

Nós já estamos numa das ruas de nova York, caminhando até o apartamento de Jesse, e Deus, como está frio hoje! Rachel provavelmente não está com frio, ela deve estar usando no mínimo uns 6 casacos. Eu acho engraçado, porque ela é tão pequena. E quase impossível ver alguma parte dela. Ou, droga! Acho que ela percebeu que eu estou olhando pra ela e sorrindo, melhor olhar para o chão.

"Chegamos." Ela diz depois de algum tempo. Eu olho pra cima, um prédio realmente muito grande. "Você tem certeza que não quer entrar?" Ela me pergunta.

"Não, Rachel, eu vou voltar pra cafeteria, ficar bêbada e dormir no sofá". Digo sem querer tremendo um pouco, e ela percebe.

"Você esta com frio!" Ela grita. "Eu sabia que era uma péssima ideia." Ela grita de novo. Enquanto eu rio. "E pare de rir, isso não é engraçado!" Ela diz dando um pequeno tapa em meu braço esquerdo.

"Ouch!"

"Quinn, aqui, pegue meu casaco." Ela diz já tirando o casaco que ela estava usando.

"Não, Rach, eu estou bem!"

Agora ela está me olhando de novo, só que dessa vez com um sorriso leve nos lábios. "Você acabou de me chamar de 'Rach'." Ela diz enquanto joga o casaco sobre meus ombros.

Na verdade eu nem percebi que havia a chamado assim, mas acho que agi certo porque ela não para de sorrir a minha frente, então eu sorrio também.

"O que? Você prefere manhands?" Eu digo provocando, enquanto a morena na minha frente me olha fulminante.

"Repita isso que eu pego meu casaco de volta e deixo você aqui, no frio, até você congelar!" Ela me diz com um tom autoritário.

"Você não teria coragem!" Digo entrando na brincadeira também.

"Ah, é?" Ela diz se aproximando de mim tentando pegar seu casaco de volta, eu fico tentando não a deixar tira-lo de mim. Na verdade nós estamos muito próximas agora, eu quase posso sentir sua respiração de sua risada no meu pescoço. Nós estávamos assim, uma brincando com a outra quando de repente no céu, uma legião de fogos começou a estourar.

00:00 AM

Nós ainda estávamos muito próximas, ambas olhando pra cima, assistindo o show de cores no céu. Eu virei-me pra frente e vi que uma de suas mãos segurava uma parte de casaco, mantendo-nos mais perto ainda. Voltei-me a olhar para o rosto da morena menor a minha frente e ela também se virou pra mim. Talvez nós ficamos assim por três ou quatro segundos.

"Você deve subir, eles estão esperando por você." Eu digo me afastando um pouco, ou poderia fazer alguma coisa que iriar arruinar o momento se nós continuássemos tão próximo assim. Devido ao álcool, não que eu tenha algum interesse em Rachel.

Ela me olha e concorda com a cabeça, fazendo seu caminho até a porta do prédio.

Eu lhe dou um ultimo olhar, e viro-me pra ir embora. "Quinn!" Ela me chama e eu me viro. "Feliz natal." Ela me diz com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Pode ter certeza que eu tive um feliz natal, Rach." Eu respondo também sorrindo, fazendo meia volta pra voltar pro meu caminho. E eu posso sentir que ela ainda está me olhando.

Enquanto eu caminho com seu casaco, posso sentir o cheiro do seu perfume doce que ainda está nele. Eu tento e tento entender. Por que a pessoa única pessoa que deveria estar me deixando triste está me fazendo tão feliz?

Eu me lembro das palavras dela 'você precisa se amar primeiro para que alguém possa ama-la também'. O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? Será que... Não, ela nunca sentira qualquer interesse por mim, ela ama o idiota do Jesse. Mas... Aquilo agora pouco? Ah! Que diabos! Isso não deveria estar acontecendo!

"Ok, calma Quinn, é apenas o vinho, relaxa." Eu digo pra mim mesma enquanto abro a porta da frente da cafeteria com um sorriso no rosto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota do autor: Muito obrigada pelos comentários! **

**Mais uma coisa que esqueci: Eu não pertenço glee e seus persoagens, e nem Dianna ou Lea (infelizmente rs). Continuem lendo e comentem!**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York. Quarta-feira, 27 de dezembro de 2019. 08:55 Am.<p>

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are  
>I had to find you, tell you I need y—"<p>

"Droga de despertador" Eu digo enquanto pego meu celular e o desligo a música de Chris Martin. "Por mais que Coldplay seja bom, isso definitivamente não vai me deixar melhor."

Levanto-me, e faço meu caminho até meu banheiro. Olho no espelho e vejo a mesma imagem que eu venho vendo há anos. A mesma face vermelha de tanto ter chorado na noite anterior. Os mesmos olhos avelas irritados. Eu Jogo água no rosto, tentando mandar embora toda essa tristeza, mas é em vão.

Nada consegue me animar mais. Eu realmente não sei se é todo esse clima de natal, festas (que eu não frequento) que vem me deixando cada vez mais pra baixo. É como se eu não tivesse mais forças pra sequer me olhar no espelho.

Faz dois dias que eu não vou ao trabalho, faz dois dias que a cafeteria não abre. E hoje, provavelmente não vai ser diferente. Tudo que eu quero fazer e fumar meus cigarros e ficar deitada na cama.

Faz dois dias que eu não vejo a luz do dia.

Não, eu não quero ver. Não quero olhar para as pessoas, não quero ter que cumprimenta-las, atende-las. Não, eu não consigo mais fingir sorrisos e bons dias.

"Droga!" Grito jogando um frasco de remédios no chão do banheiro.

Não, eu não estou tentando me matar, apenas tentando aliviar a dor. Analgésicos, anti-inflamatórios, tudo pra dor física, mas a psíquica ainda está aqui.

Volto para meu quarto e vejo o presente que Rachel me deu, ainda no mesmo lugar que deixei quando voltei pra casa na segunda de manhã. Foi a ultima pessoa com quem eu falei, e a única que me fez sorrir depois meses, talvez até anos.

Talvez seja por isso que eu estou regredindo em minha depressão. Uma vez que você experimenta o melhor e não pode mais tê-lo, é mortificante.

Não que eu quisesse ter Rachel só pra mim. Mas apenas compartilhar risos, brincadeiras ou histórias do nosso passado, faz-me um bem incompreensível!

10:02 AM

Continuo em minha cama olhando pra qualquer coisa na TV do meu quarto. Tenho dois maços de Marlboro em cima da minha cama com algumas cinzas que eu errei quando tentei acertar o cinzeiro.

"Então, depois de 20 minutos você tira a massa do forno e acrescenta o recheio frio—"

Desligo a TV. Engraçado que nem vendo as melhores comidas eu consigo sentir fome.

Quando foi que minha vida se tornou tão miserável? Penso enquanto fecho meus olhos vagarosamente. Sentindo ainda um pouco o ardor.

Não sei se adormeci por alguns segundos, mas acordei com algumas batidas na porta. Isso me assustou um pouco, porque não existe ninguém que venha me procurar no meu apartamento.

Talvez o porteiro tenha chamado a policia pra confirmar se eu estou morta já que ele nunca mais me viu. Penso levantando-me pra atender a porta.

A pessoa continua batendo forte na porta, ela parece meio desesperada.

Então eu abro.

Droga, eu realmente não queria que ela me visse nesse estado.

"Quinn, o que aconteceu com você?" Ela diz se aproximando colocando ambas as mãos, tão macias, nas minhas bochechas. Acho que está tentando medir minha temperatura.

Eu me sinto um pouco zonza, eu acho que devo ter tomado remédios demais. Não sei, não consigo ver ela direito a minha frente, mas consigo ouvi-la. Sua voz está tão doce essa manhã...

"Quinn! Quinn, fale comigo!" Ela diz me dando um chaqualhão enquanto eu me seguro um pouco na porta.

"Rachel..." Eu realmente não sinto muita força pra falar.

Ela me pega na cintura, levando-me até meu sofá e senta-se ao me lado.

"Quinn? Por favor, me diz alguma coisa!" Ela parece ter a voz um pouco tremula.

"Rachel... Eu estou b-bem. Eu acho que minha pressão deve ter caído um pouco." Digo passando a mão pelo meu cabelo, tentando acordar desse transe.

"Quinn." Ela tem a voz mansa e segura minha mão esquerda. "O que aconteceu com você? Por que não foi ao trabalho nesses dias?"

"E-Eu fiquei doente. Espere! Como você sabia que eu não fui ao trabalho?" Pergunto me recuperando aos poucos.

"Eu passei lá, eu queria te ver." Ela tem mantem seus olhos em mim sem piscar.

Agora minha cabeça está baixa, recobrando meus sentidos, sentindo-me muito envergonhada. Ela não deveria estar me vendo assim.

"Rachel, me desculpe. Eu não queria que você me visse assim. Eu... Eu fiquei doente, eu não tinha forças pra sair da cama. Você não deveria estar aqui." Digo soando um pouco melancólica.

Mesmo de cabeça baixa posso ver que ela ainda tem o olhar em mim. "Por que, o que você tem é contagioso?" Ela me pergunta.

Eu penso rápido, e lhe dou um sorriso triste. "Não, mas-"

"Então eu não vejo nenhum problema de eu estar aqui." Ela fala apertando um pouco minha mão.

Ela se levanta e vai até as cortinas, abrindo-os num ato um pouco violento. Eu coloco minhas mãos no rosto, tentando evitar os raios solares que eu não via há dois dias me ceguem. "Hey!" Eu grito. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Quinn, você precisa de luz, ficar nesse escuro, trancada aqui nesse apartamento só vai te deixar mais doente." Ela diz colocando as mãos na cintura.

Agora eu tenho meus olhos nela outra vez. A luz que esta atrás dela reflete uma sombra no frente do seu corpo, eu mal posso enxergar seu rosto, mas eu sei que ela está sorrindo. Se eu saísse do meu quarto e me desse de cara com essa cena, eu poderia jurar que ela era um anjo. E talvez ela realmente fosse.

Eu a encaro por um momento, ela está realmente linda nessa manhã. Como o cabelo preso. Ela usa uma calça jeans (bem apertada), botas de salto e uma blusa branca de manga comprida, e um cachecol. Ela está linda. Ao mesmo tempo, volto a olhar no espelho em frente ao sofá e me vejo, com uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa amarela de manga curta, meu cabeço preso todo despenteado e meu rosto vermelho. Eu pareço um lixo.

Volto a olhar pra ela que agora está recolhendo alguns pacotes de salgadinho que estão em cima da mesa de centro.

"Rachel, pare. Você não precisa fazer isso." Assisto ela caminhar até o lixo da cozinha.

Eu tenho a testa franzida agora. Afinal de contas, como ela poderia ter aparecido aqui, assim do nada?

"Rach?" Eu a chamo.

"Sim?" Ela grita da cozinha.

"Como você sabe onde eu moro?" Eu pergunto realmente curiosa.

Ela coloca metade do eu corpo na porta, ficando entre a cozinha e a sala, e me da um grande sorriso. "Eu tenho meus contatos." Ela diz logo voltando pra dentro da cozinha, e eu a perco de vista.

"Ok, poderosa chefona." Digo brincando, e posso ouvir sua gargalhando ecoando na minha cozinha.

13:54 PM

Agora eu estou tomando banho. Rachel me fez, na verdade. Ela disse algo sobre 'Se você tomar um banho quente todas as suas tristezas serão levadas para o ralo e a sua alma será lavada'. Ouvindo isso, eu não poderia nem sequer tentar discutir com Ms. Berry.

Verdade seja dita: talvez ela tenha razão. Eu estou me sentindo um pouco melhor agora. Não sei se é por causa do banho ou se é porque ela está aqui. Não aqui no chuveiro! Aqui, em minha casa. Com ela aqui, de uma maneira muito estranha eu me sinto incrivelmente bem.

Acabei meu banho, coloco meu roupão e vou direito para meu quarto. Quando entro, vejo Rachel na frente do meu guarda-roupa mexendo nas minhas roupas.

"Sério que você vai escolher minha roupa também?" Pergunto, fazendo a morena notar a minha presença.

"Não, estou escolhendo a minha." Ela diz voltando sua atenção para as roupas.

"Como assim?" Eu pergunto com a sobrancelha levantada. Não consigo evitar não levanta-la quando fico confusa, ou brava... Ou triste. Tanto faz, eu faço isso o tempo todo.

"Olha pra mim!" Ela diz apontando para o próprio o corpo. "Eu não posso sair assim, as pessoas vão notar."

"Notar o que? Você pretende sair a pé por o acaso?"

"Hm... Não."

"Onde você pretende ir?" Pergunto um pouco triste, não querendo que ela se vá.

"Eu, não. Nós." Agora ela sorri.

Eu solto um longo suspiro. Realmente eu não queria sair de casa. "Rachel, eu não me sinto muito no clima pra sair." Digo sentando na beira da minha cama.

"Não! Eu disse! Você ficando trancada aqui só vai te deixar mais doente!" Ela vira-se e volta atenção as roupas.

Acho que ela está certa. Na verdade não me importo em sair ou ficar em casa, desde que ela esteja me fazendo companhia, me fazendo sorrir.

"Eu ainda não entendi porque você tem que trocar de roupa."

"Eu preciso de um disfarce, senão as pessoas vão me reconhecer, ai nós não teremos sossego." Ela respira. "Algo como aquela que você estava usando agora há pouco." E vira-se pra mim.

"Rachel, aquele era meu pijama." Eu olho pra ela e percebo que ela parece um pouco confusa.

"Oh... certo. Então, eu acho que posso encontrar outra coisa." Agora ela volta à atenção para o guarda-roupa.

"É, porque se você realmente sair com meu pijama na rua, a única coisa que você vai chamar é atenção das pessoas!" Eu digo sorrindo enquanto caminho até meu guarda-roupa, ficando ao seu lado. "Mas, Rachel, eu não vejo necessidade de um 'disfarce'." Digo frisando aspas no ar. "Está frio, é só você colocar um casaco que te cubra inteira e um óculos escuro. Ninguém vai te reconhecer. Acredite-me."

Ela para por uns segundos. "Você está certa." Ela suspira pesadamente abaixando olhar para seus pés.

"Aonde nós vamos afinal de contas?" Eu pergunto-lhe tentando anima-la um pouco, já que agora ela parece um pouco tristonha.

"Surpresa." Ela diz mordendo o lábio superior e voltando a sorrir. E eu, claro, sorrio de volta.

"Você está muito misteriosa, sabia? Na verdade eu estou com pouco de medo que você tem um plano maligno de me sequestrar." Digo provocando.

"Oooh... será? Talvez..." Ela diz saindo do meu quarto pra que eu fique à vontade pra me trocar.

02:30 PM

Estamos nós duas na minha sala de estar. Rachel está muito engraçada! Eu emprestei alguns casacos para ela, além de ela estar usando aquele que ela me emprestou. Eu disse que não era pra colocar todos de uma vez, mas ela assim fez. Eu mal consigo ver seu rosto! Ela parece um grande urso, eu acho que se ela cair de um prédio agora ela poderia bater e voltar! Ela está olhando pra mim, droga, não consigo segurar o riso!

"Pare de rir, Fabray!" Ela diz tentando colocar a mão na cintura.

"Eu não... posso." Digo sentando-se no meu sofá para apreciar a imagem.

Ela suspira e se senta ao meu lado. Ela parece um pouco triste. Droga, eu não deveria ter rido. Você é tão idiota, Quinn!

"Hey, o que foi?" Eu pergunto colocando minha mão esquerda em seu ombro direito.

"Eu só... Sinto falta de poder andar por ai sem ter seguranças, disfarces e óculos escuros... E... Sinto falta de me vestir por conta própria."

Eu sabia!

"Como assim?" Eu finjo não saber do que ela está falando.

"Eu sinto falta de ser... eu, sabe?"

Sim, eu entendo perfeitamente. Não que eu realmente saiba quem um dia eu fui. A não ser o fato de que eu ter sido uma bitch que ficou gravida na adolescência. Mas, além disso? Eu Não sinto como se eu tivesse realmente algo pra dizer: Sim, isso é completamente eu.

"Eu sei." Eu digo sinceramente enquanto minha mão acaricia suas costas.

Ela tem seu olhar preso ao meu tapete. Honestamente, eu fico reclamando da minha vida o tempo todo, mas, não paro pra enxergar que todo mundo tem problemas? Isso é muito egoísta da minha parte. Olha pra Rachel, ela tem tudo! Tudo que ela sempre sonhou; o namorado e um futuro marido, os holofotes em cima dela e ainda assim, parece que falta algo em sua vida. Aposto que ela sente falta do seu quarto em Ohio. Os sweaters com estampas de animais, as saias curtas que deixavam suas pernas mui- Isso realmente não vem ao caso.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando 'mas, você tem tudo que sempre sonhou, por que ainda é triste?'.

Deus, será que ela pode ler minha mente? Eu espero realmente que não.

"Mas ainda... Falta algo. E eu só queria saber o que é pra eu poder correr atrás disso... Ou então mandar minha assistente." Ela diz me fazendo rir de canto.

"Se você soubesse se tornaria fácil, e então, não teria graça." Eu digo dando-lhe um sorriso.

"É? Mas eu realmente não vejo graça no que eu estou passando agora." Ela diz fazendo um bico.

"E pelo que você está passando agora?"

"Eu não sei direito... Talvez, solidão." Ela diz balançando os ombros.

"É por isso que você foi atrás de mim?" Digo rapidamente, sem intenção de encurrala-la.

Na noite de natal ela havia me dito que ela não tinha entrado por conhecidencia na cafeteria. Mas eu não a pressionei, até porque fiquei com medo de talvez assusta-la, e perde-la naquela noite. Mas agora ela está fazendo isso de novo. Ela está aqui, no meu sofá. E ela está tendo uma conversa profunda com a garota que fazia a vida dela um inferno no colégio. Mas não só isso. Ela fez essa garota rir; ela passou a noite de natal com essa garota, ela inclusive lhe deu um presente! Ela fez essa garota sair do pijama depois de três dias, ela fez a essa garota um bem que ela não consegue achar palavras pra explicar. Então, eu acho que eu tenho o direito de saber o porquê de ela estar fazendo isso por mim.

Ela finalmente responde.

"Uma semana antes de eu entrar pela primeira vez lá, eu realmente estava fugindo de paparazzi. Não havia nenhum cliente, mas a porta estava aberta, e então eu te vi." Ela vira seus olhos para mim. "Eu não tinha ideia que você estava vivendo em Nova York. Isso foi realmente um acaso." Ela respira fundo. "E então, eu vi você chorar. Não como eu costumo chorar, mas, de um jeito doce e delicado. Como se você quisesse que nem você e nem Deus pudesse te ouvir. Eu realmente pensei que estava tendo alguma visão maluca, porque eu demorei a acreditar que estava vendo Quinn Fabray do outro lado da rua chorar, sozinha." Ela pega minha mão. "Eu liguei a sua imagem a minha, porque era exatamente a mesma coisa que eu fazia todas as noites."

Agora ela realmente me pegou. Minha cabeça está mais confusa do que nunca. Eu me lembro desse dia, porque eu não costumo ficar chorando feito um bebe em lugares públicos. Mas aquele dia foi diferente. Eu havia acabado de receber uma ligação da minha mãe, que me dissera que Beth havia sofrido um acidente. Ela me disse na mesma ligação que minha fi- Que Beth estava bem. Mas assim que eu desliguei o telefone eu não pude evitar se não chorar. Eu sei que não direito nenhum sobre ela, mas eu ainda tenho o direito de sentir, como eu a senti chutar minha barriga durante a gravidez. Como eu senti sua mão agarrar meu dedo quando ela nasceu...

Mas Rachel viu, mais uma vez o destino fez a ver-me vulnerável e fraca. Como todas as outras vezes. E agora, ele tem esses grandes olhos castanhos apontados feito duas armas para mim, armas que nunca seriam capazes de me matar.

Então eu a abraço.

"Nós somos amigas, não somos?" Ela pergunta no meu ouvido.

Ela tem seus braços realmente apertados em meu pescoço, eu mal consigo respirar.

"Sim, nós somos amigas."

Acho que ela me fez a mesma pergunta várias vezes no colégio, mas eu sempre fui covarde e fraca pra responder com a verdade.

Mas agora eu não sou mais aquela garota.

03:45 PM

Nós estamos em meu carro. Rachel foi até meu apartamento de taxi. Ela diz que não gosta de dirigir porque é estressante, mas eu só acho que ela deve dirigir mal e não quer assumir isso. Tanto faz. Ela só está me ensinando o caminho, não me disse ainda onde estamos indo. A única coisa que ela me disse ao deixar meu apartamento foi 'Pegue sua câmera'.

Nós ainda estamos em Nova York, mas estamos bem afastadas. Ela tem a cabeça encostada no vidro do carro, olhando para as árvores que passam por nós. Eu não tenho a menor ideia pra onde nós estamos indo. Mas acho que estou fazendo caminho certo e apenas esperando ela me mandar virar em alguma rua.

"Vire a direita, Quinn."

Finalmente.

Oh, droga. Mais estrada.

"Rachel, por favor, me diga onde nós estamos indo?"

Ela faz 'não' com a cabeça. "É uma surpresa!"

"Bom, eu espero que essa surpresa seja uma surpresa boa." Digo irônica.

"Wow, você não confia em mim?"

Sinceramente? Eu queria responder que não. Não porque eu não goste dela, o que é claro que eu gosto! Mas, porque eu tenho medo de confiar nas pessoas. Medo de que elas me machuquem. É mais fácil você não confiar, te faz evitar, talvez, uma futura decepção.

Mas eu simplesmente não consigo por que... Eu realmente confio nela. Confio nela com todas minhas apostas.

"Sim." Eu digo. "Você confia em mim?" Pergunto tentando olhar para ela de canto de olho, já que tenho que manter meus olhos na estrada.

Ela demora alguns segundos, mas logo responde.

"Sim." Ela diz tranquila.

Eu ainda não a encaro, mas não consigo evitar que um pequeno sorriso se forme em meus lábios.

"Então, já que você confia em mim, você poderia me dizer onde nós estamos indo!" Eu afirmo.

Ela ri. "Você não vai desistir, não é?"

"Não!" Digo logo virando para ela pra lhe devolver o sorriso.

04:27 PM

"Rach? Ta tudo bem! Como você poderia saber que o parque não existe mais? Não é sua culpa!" Eu digo pra ela enquanto ela esta a minha frente, com os braços cruzados fazendo cara de choro. Ela esta adorável.

"É sim! Eu deveria te trazer aqui pra você se divertir. Mas só tem mato ao nosso redor. Nem sequer um banheiro e eu realmente preciso fazer xixi!" Ela tem a voz de choro.

"Você pode fazer no mato." Ela me olha violentamente.

Ok, resposta errada.

"Desculpe." Eu digo me aproximando. "E quem lhe disse que eu não estou me divertindo?" Ela está de costas para mim ainda em silencio. "Rach?" Eu a puxo fazendo a virar-se para mim.

"Eu só queria acertar." Ela diz olhando para baixo.

"Mas você acertou." Agora ela tem seu olhar em mim. "Você acertou a partir do momento que fingiu que estava fugindo do paparazez malucos e entrou na minha vida... novamente." Ela tem um sorriso tímido. "Você acertou porque, Rach... Antes de você fazer isso eu me sentia sozinha, eu não tinha amigos. Na verdade, há algumas horas atrás eu me sentia um lixo, e de repente, você conseguiu mudar meu humor, como ninguém nunca conseguiu."

Eu acho que posso ver algumas lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, mas acho que elas já estavam lá por causa daquele drama de não chegarmos ao parque de diversão.

Nós estamos olhando uma para outra.

Oh, não, droga! Pare de olhar para os lábios dela! Mas eles parecem tão macios, eu me pergunto como seria... O que diabos esta acontecendo? Pare Fabray! Ela é sua amiga! Você quer mesmo estragar o pequeno vinculo que você tem agora por causa de uma atração? Sério? É isso! É apenas uma atração. O que é completamente normal. Eu gosto de garotas, e Rachel é uma garota. Eu não posso evitar! Ela é linda!

"Quinn?... Quinn?" Ela grita.

"O que?" Eu pergunto tentando tirar esses pensamentos impuros da minha cabeça.

"Por onde você andou?" Ela pergunta sorrindo.

"Eu... Uh... Eu estava pensando... sobre... comer."

Oh, sério que você não tinha uma desculpa menos pervertida?

"É, eu estou com fome também."

Ufa.

"Vem, vamos voltar para o carro. Assim nós podemos voltar pra nossa selva de pedra e comer como nós merecemos."

"Espera."

"O que?" Eu digo virando-me para ela.

"Nós viemos até aqui, e, de certa forma eu me sinto bem aqui." Ela respira fundo. "É como se eu não tivesse que me esconder, ou fugir."

Ela está tão bonita agora. Ela tirou aquele casaco enorme que ela estava usando. Agora ela está com um menor que realmente se encaixa no seu corpo, ela é tão pequena. Eu sinto vontade de coloca-la em meus braços e nunca mais solta-la.

Ela está distraída com algumas flores que estão ali perto. Eu não posso resistir.

Pego a câmera que está em meu pescoço e começo a tirar fotos dela. Ela não vê que eu estou fazendo isso, o que me deixa feliz. Eu amo tirar fotos casuais. Elas são originais e transmitem a realidade do momento. Como agora, que ela viu um coelho passar ali perto, e tem um sorriso no rosto. Eu não poderia chegar para ela e dizer 'Hey, Rach, faça um sorriso de quando você vê um coelho passando perto de você'. É disso que eu estou falando.

Agora ela passa as mãos em seu cabelo, levanto uma mecha para trás da orelha.

E eu a fotografo.

"Hey!" Ela grita vindo e minha direção enquanto eu vou me afastando de costas, e continuo tirando fotos.

"Pere com isso!"

Ela é tão adorável, eu poderia passar a tarde inte—

OUCH!

Eu tropeço em algum galho de árvore e acabo indo ao chão. Sorte minha que é apenas grama, mas ainda assim doeu um pouco. A câmera ainda está em minhas mãos, mas se Rachel a queria tanto ela já deveria ter pego. Melhor me levantar logo.

Oh, não.

Ela está em pé, em cima de mim. Uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo.

Ela realmente não deveria fazer isso!

"Parece que uma vez que você ajuda a natureza ela ajuda você de volta." Ela ri

Ela abaixa rapidamente e tira a câmera da minha mão. Apontando-a de cima para mim.

Click*

"Uma para minha vitória." Ela diz logo saindo de 'cima' de mim e indo em direção ao carro.

"Vamos! Eu estou faminta!" Ela sorri. "Vencer me deixa com fome!"

Oh, ela realmente gosta de me provocar.

06:30 PM

Nós estamos em frente ao seu prédio, que por sinal é muito grande. Antes de chegarmos até aqui, passamos em um restaurante (vegan) e jantamos. Posso dizer que eu preferia ter comido um hambúrguer, mas quem sou eu pra mudar os hábitos de uma diva-vegan? Pois é! Mas isso não impede que saindo daqui eu passe no macdonalds pra comprar minha refeição.

"Eu realmente adorei passar a tarde com você, Quinn." Ela diz logo depois de desligar o celular, estava falando com sua assistente

"È, eu também. Espero que possamos repetir em breve."

Realmente espero.

"Nós vamos." Ela diz me dando um sorriso. "Mas, como eu sei que não podemos nos encontrar sempre, eu espero que você volte a trabalhar e comer direito. Eu não vou estar sempre por perto pra te chutar da cama."

Não, você poderia simplesmente estar sobre ela.

"Ok, Rach. Eu não vou me permitir fazer isso de novo. Eu prometo."

A não ser que todas as vezes terminem como hoje.

"Ok. Boa noite, Quinn." Ela abre a porta do carro.

"Rach, espera." Ela olha pra mim. "Eu não quero que você fique triste também." Ela abaixa os olhos. "Quando você estava no banheiro no restaurante eu tomei a audácia de colocar meu numero no seu celular." A mandíbula dela cai. "Então, sempre que você estiver triste, apenas me ligue. Ou apenas me ligue pra me fazer levantar da cama."

Ela sorri. "Você é incrível!"

"Não tanto quanto você."

Isso não deveria ter saído da minha boca! Ela está corando, droga. Agora ela provavelmente pensa que isso foi uma cantada. Não, espera. Eu nunca contei sobre minha sexualidade. Melhor.

"Eu devo ir. Boa noite, Quinn." Ela abre aporta do carro.

"Boa noite, Rach." Eu digo enquanto assisto ela fazer o caminho até a entrada do prédio.

Eu tenho as duas mãos presas ao volante. Eu respiro fundo. Não deveria estar me sentindo assim, eu mal me despedi dela e já sinto saudades. Será que isso tudo é carência ou...?

Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Eu estou me apaixonando por Rachel Berry.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que estejam gostando, mas pra eu saber se vocês realmente estão eu preciso que vocês comentem e me digam o que querem ver. :)**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York. Domingo, 31 de Dezembro de 2019, 09:43 AM<p>

Nessa manhã eu acordei me sentindo melhor. Diferente do começo da semana que eu estava quase prestes a cometer um suicídio, agora eu estou caminhando em paços lentos, tentando não deixar a tristeza me abater.

Na verdade, Rachel tem me ajudado muito. Depois de quarta-feira que nós passamos a tarde juntas, ela me ligou pelo menos uma vez por dia. Uma dessas foi realmente pra me acordar, mas a maioria ela queria mesmo conversar sobre meu dia e me contar sobre o dela. O que é ótimo, já que eu não tenho muito com quem conversar. Não que eu seja uma pessoa totalmente excluída da sociedade. Eu converso. Converso com meus clientes, e até um mês atrás eu tinha um garoto que me ajudava na cafeteria, só que ele foi pra faculdade e teve que deixar o trabalho. O que me lembra de que eu tenho que ir atrás de outra pessoa pra me ajudar.

Mas com Rachel é diferente. Com ela qualquer tipo de conversa faz meu dia se tornar melhor. E eu sei que ela também não anda muito bem, por isso que quando nós conversamos no telefone eu tento fazer o meu melhor e não parecer tão triste. Não quero que meus problemas a afetem, pelo contrário, quero que ela fique feliz. Então, faço de tudo para colocar um sorriso em seu rosto, ou melhor, ouvir sua doce gargalhada.

É, eu sei que está bem obvio e eu também já aceitei o fato de que eu estou realmente gostando dela. Mas eu não vou fazer nada em relação a isso, até porque não há o que ser feito. Ela é hétero, tem sua vida quase completa, mas já tem um esboço de um futuro perfeito. Rachel vai se casar em dois meses com Jesse, que é um babaca, mas, também é um grande astro da Broadway. Não tanto quanto Rachel, mas ela precisa de alguém que se encaixe ao sei lado, que se encaixe a sua vida. Eu já mencionei que ela é hétero? Pois é. Sem chance Farbray.

Se a ideia de Rachel se casando me faz mais triste ainda? Talvez.

Mas eu sei que mesmo que ela se case com Jesse ela não vai me abandonar. E nem eu vou abandona-la caso encontre alguém pra mim. Durante esse pouquíssimo tempo que passamos a nos reconhecer, eu descobri que tenho muito mais em comum com ela do que eu nunca poderia imaginar. É como se nós nos completássemos, de uma maneira única. Eu não sei como é a relação dela com o Jesse, nunca os vi juntos, a não ser naquela época que ela namorava ele no colégio. Mas pelo que eu percebi nesse nosso tempo que passamos juntas, eu acho que ele é apenas um namorado pra ela, e não amigo. Talvez seja por isso que nós temos essa conexão, e que ela se importe comigo. Eu posso ver em seus olhos que ela realmente se importa comigo, assim como eu com ela.

Nós somos melhores amigas.

O telefone toca tirando-me de meus pensamentos de maneira súbita. Eu saio da cozinha e vou até minha bolsa que está no sofá para pegar meu celular. Um sentimento de felicidade surge em mim com a possibilidade de ser Rachel.

Mas, não era.

"Alo?" Eu pergunto.

"Quinn?"

"Quem é?" Eu perguntei subitamente.

"Como quem é? Não reconhece minha voz?"

Silêncio.

"Oh, droga, SANTANA!" Ela grita fazendo com que eu tire o telefone da orelha.

"Santana, Santana Lopez?" Eu pergunto surpresa.

"Claro, Q. Eu duvido que você conheça alguma outra Santana."

"Bom, não, mas-." Ela me interrompe.

"Você não viu meu e-mail, não é?" Ela parece nervosa.

Droga.

"Que e-mail?" Tento me fazer de desentendida.

"Aquele que eu dizia que estava indo a Nova York a trabalho, que eu não queria ficar em hotel e pra você me buscar no aeroporto."

Oh, Droga.

"Você já esta aqui, não esta?"

"O que você acha?" Ela grita de novo.

"Ok, eu estou indo. JFK?"

"Sim, tire esse seu traseiro do sofá e venha me buscar logo!"

"Ok, Ok. Tchau."

Ela não responde.

Pego meu casaco e meu cachecol, e rapidamente os coloco. Vou até o balcão da cozinha e pego minhas chaves. Saio voando do meu apartamento até meu carro. Acho que talvez ela tenha aparecido no momento certo, se eu tenho duvidas de que o que eu sinto por Rachel é carência ou... algum outro tipo de sentimento, com ela aqui eu vou obter respostas. Se for apenas carência, vai passar, e então minha amizade com Rachel não vai sofrer abalos. Mas e se não for...

* * *

><p>10:01 AM<p>

"Oh meu Deus, Santana! É tão bom te ver! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos? 2, 3 anos?" Digo enquanto tenho-a em um abraço.

"E quando diabos você se tornou tão melodramática?" Ela me pergunta e eu acabo ficando sem reação. "Tanto faz, é melhor você ser doce mesmo pra compensar sua irresponsabilidade."

"Desculpe-me. Eu... durante os últimos dias eu não estive muito bem. Sequer entrei em meu e-mail." Eu suspiro. "Mas, caramba, San! Eu mal posso acreditar que você está aqui! O que te trás aqui?" Pergunto enquanto ajudo-a com a mala.

"Bem, você sabe que eu estava vivendo em São Francisco?" Ela pergunta e eu concordo com cabeça.

"Então, eu estou trabalhando em grande empresa de lá. Eles precisavam mandar alguém para Nova York para divulgar um novo produto. Aqui estou eu!" Ela me diz sorrindo apontando pra si mesma.

"Wow! San, eu realmente pensava que nunca mais ia te ver!"

"Ah, você que alguém se livra de Santana Lopez?" Ela diz entrelaçando nossos braços enquanto caminhamos até meu carro. "E a melhor parte? Vamos passar o ano novo juntas. Sem limites para drinks!"

"Você não mudou em nada!" Digo sorrindo.

E ela não mudou mesmo! Posso dizer que Santana foi por alguns anos minha melhor amiga. Apesar de que nós sempre encontrávamos uma razão pra brigar, sempre acabávamos bem depois de um tempo. Tenho certeza que o motivo que nós sempre ficávamos de birra uma com a outra é porque nós somos muito parecidas. Quer dizer, eu não sou uma cadela como ela, que parte pra cima das pessoas sem ver o que tem pela frente. Eu sou mais do tipo que atingi com palavras. Mas essa época de atacar as pessoas foi na adolescência. Naquela época nós não éramos verdadeiras amigas porque ele sempre quis tomar meu lugar na pirâmide das cheerios. Nós nos tornamos amigas foi mesmo na faculdade, onde nós dividíamos um quarto. Santana me ajudou muito com questões da minha sexualidade. Ela mesma não era tão segura com isso, só teve coragem de assumir-se mesmo no ultimo ano da escola. O que ainda assim era um progresso perto de mim.

Durante o nosso primeiro ano de faculdade tudo era muito novo pra duas garotas que vinham do interior de Ohio. Santana ia para varias dessas festas universitárias. Eu nunca estava a fim de ir pra esses lugares, preferia ficar no meu quarto lendo, mas uma vez Santana acabou me arrastando para uma delas, então, naquela festa eu tive minha primeira experiência com uma garota. Depois dessa noite, minha cabeça se tornou um poço de confusão e de questões que eu não conseguia achar respostas. Meu corpo reagiu totalmente diferente de que quando eu beijava meninos, digamos que reagiu como deveria reagir com eles! Eu entrei em pânico, tudo que eu imaginava era Deus me mandando para o inferno por eu ser um ser pecaminoso e nojento, que ia contra as leis imposta por Ele.

Mas por minha sorte, Santana estava lá pra me ajudar.

O que veio depois foram varias conversas que ela teve comigo que me fez ver que não era nenhum 'pecado' amar diferente. Não que naquela época que amasse alguém, mas ainda assim, um dia isso aconteceria e eu tinha que estar preparada.

"Vamos logo, Q. Pare de falar com você mesma! Eu ainda não tomei café da manhã!" Ela grita de dentro do meu carro, enquanto eu guardo sua mala no porta-malas.

Balanço a minha cabeça saindo dos meus pensamentos do passado.

"Estou indo!" Fecho o porta-malas e vou para dentro do carro.

"Nós temos tanto pra conversar!" Ela diz enquanto pega um cigarro do meu maço que estava no porta-luvas.

"Sim, nós temos." Digo enquanto dou partida no carro.

* * *

><p>10:56 AM.<p>

"Lugar legal, Quinn." Ela diz se jogando no meu sofá.

"É, não é muito grande, mas serve pra mim." Eu sento-me ao seu lado.

"Aposto que você traz muitas mulheres pra cá, hein?" Ela bate o cotovelo em meu braço.

Eu ri. "Na verdade não, Santana."

"Como não? Você não está vendo ninguém?"

"Hm... Não. Na verdade, eu não tenho visto ninguém desde minha ex-namorada." Digo timidamente. "Eu me lembro de ter mencionado ela a você em um e-mail".

"Você está falando sério?" Ela me pergunta incrédula e eu apenas concordo. "Quinn!" Acho que ela está sem palavras. "Mas, por quê? Quer dizer, você é super hot, eu posso garantir que você pode ter qualquer pessoa! Eu estive com você praticamente sua vida inteira, eu sei isso." Ela respira. "Oh, espera. Você não vem tento problemas com isso de novo sobre 'ir para o inferno', tem? Porque se for isso, então eu cheguei na hora exata pra te curar de novo."

Eu dou um sorriso. "Não, San... Eu só, não sei, não encontrei ninguém." Digo com o controle remoto em minhas mãos. Melhor evitar contato com os olhos senão ela pode perceber que eu estou mentindo.

"Oh, bobeira! Você sabe do que precisa, não é?"

"Um... Uma namorada?" Eu pergunto e ela nega rapidamente.

"Sexo!"

Eu não deixo de corar, mas um sorriso também escapa de meus lábios. Afinal é Santana, não tem como não existir sexo com ela. Digo... o assunto sexo.

"É por isso que hoje à noite nós vamos sair pelas ruas de Nova York e vamos encontrar uma garota pra você."

Eu lhe dou um sorriso envergonhado. "Mas só pra mim? Vai me dizer que você está chicoteada, Lopez?"

"Hm, eu estou. Completamente. Ela exerce um poder em mim. Sabia que ela até me fez parar de falar palavrões?" Ela diz empolgada.

"Wow, isso é grande." Eu concordo. Apesar de não ver nada de grandioso nisso. "Qual o nome dela?"

"Alice. Vai fazer 5 meses me que vem." Ela tem um brilho nos olhos.

Quem diria? Santana Lopez completamente cega de amor. Eu fico muito feliz por ela, porque durante até os três primeiros anos da faculdade ela ainda era apaixonada por Brittany. Elas namoraram no final do ultimo ano da escola, mas depois da formatura Brittany tomou outro rumo e acabou indo pra Las Vegas, onde ela tinha um numero de dança. Santana durante a faculdade nunca deixou de 'se divertir' mas ela sempre afirmou que ainda era apaixonada por Britt. Mas agora eu posso ver que ela finalmente superou e encontrou a felicidade.

"Eu estou feliz por você." Digo colocando uma mão em seu ombro, tentando passar a realidade das minhas palavras.

* * *

><p>4:23 PM<p>

Santana e eu passamos praticamente a tarde inteira conversando, conversamos sobre a vida dela, sobre a minha, sobre cheerleader. Até sobre o glee club. Eu quero contar pra ela que eu reencontrei Rachel, mas eu tenho medo que ela possa reagir mal, ou então que eu fale dela e ela veja em meus olhos que Rachel é mais que uma amiga pra mim, ou pelo menos eu quero que ela seja mais que uma amiga. Então eu preferi não dizer nada, não agora.

Levanto e vou até a cozinha pegar um refrigerante, depois de servi-la, sento-me ao seu lado onde voltamos a conversar, só que a conversa foi interrompida pelo meu celular tocando.

Eu fiquei sem reação, porque eu sabia que só poderia ser uma pessoa ligando, já que ela ainda não tinha me ligado hoje.

E droga! Eu queria poder conversar com ela, mas com Santana aqui não existe a possibilidade de isso acontecer. Droga, Droga, o que eu faço?

"Hey, Q. Atenda logo esse telefone antes eu faça isso."

Oh, isso definitivamente será pior. Melhor eu atender.

Eu levanto e vou até onde meu telefone está, quando o pego, nenhuma surpresa. Era ela.

"Olá." Digo cautelosa.

"Olá, Quinn. Como vai?" Ela me pergunta animada.

"Hm, bem e você?"

"Eu estou bem, Quinn. Obrigada por perguntar."

"Então, como foi seu dia?" Eu falo enquanto me afasto até a cozinha pra poder tentar um conversa menos monossilábica.

"Bom, hoje como sempre eu fiz todos os meus exercícios de manhã, depois eu fiz um almoço maravilhoso. Você sabe, é difícil eu ter tempo pra preparar qualquer comida. Entre ensaios, premiações, shows e tudo mais. Cozinhar é uma atividade extremamente relaxante pra mim." Ela diz orgulhosa.

"É, eu posso ver." Eu digo provocando.

"Oh, por favor, Quinn. Eu sei que você adoraria experimentar um dos meus maravilhosos pratos. Então, é por isso que estou te ligando. Hoje eu vou dar uma pequena festa em meu apartamento, e eu gostaria muito que você viesse."

Oh, droga.

"Então diga sim, por favor."

Eu quero, eu quero tanto dizer sim. Mas, o que eu vou dizer pra Santana? Eu não posso simplesmente lhe perguntar se ela quer a uma festa de final de ano de Rachel Berry! O problema é que ela vai querer ir, e provavelmente vai beber e me fazer passar muita vergonha. Mas isso não é o pior, o pior será ver Jesse beijando Rachel a meia noite, isso definitivamente não me faria começar bem o próximo ano.

"Quinn?"

Mas eu tenho que tomar uma decisão. Oh, droga. Eu quero vê-la, eu preciso vê-la!

"Quinn, você ainda está ai?"

"Sim... claro, então, eu..."

"Quinn, diga de uma vez!"

"Ok, Rachel. Se eu for a sua festa eu vou ter que levar uma pessoa comigo." Eu digo olhando pra Santana pra ver se ela está prestando atenção em mim, por sorte não.

"Um encontro?"

O que? Eu não acredito que ela está achando que eu faria isso.

Obvio que ela está achando, ela é minha amiga e não minha namorada, não tem razão pra que ela fique chateada caso isso viesse a acontecer.

"O que? Não! É apenas uma velha amiga."

"Hm, Ok. Traga quem você quiser desde que você venha." Eu me peguei sorrindo atoa. "Só tome cuidado pra que essa pessoa seja de confiança para que ela não tire nenhuma foto comprometedora. Você sabe, muitas pessoas famosas vão estar aqui."

"Agora eu estou pensando em não ir."

Ela ri. "Quinn! Eu tenho certeza que você será o centro das atenções."

"Como um desastre?"

"Não, por você ser uma pessoa encantadora." Rachel afirmou gentilmente.

Meu coração pula com esse inesperado elogio. Eu sinto meu rosto queimar, provavelmente deve ter ficado muito vermelho. Graças a Deus ela não está aqui pra me ver.

Melhor responder alguma coisa.

"Hm... um exagero da sua parte, mas obrigada. Agora eu tenho que ir escolher a minha roupa. Não quero fazer feio." Digo tímida.

"Você vai arrasar." Ela diz me fazendo rir.

"Ok, até mais tarde. Tchau, Rach."

"Tchau, Quinn."

Eu não posso deixar de suspirar quando desligo o telefone. A sensação de ouvir sua voz me dizendo coisas bonitas é tão boa. Eu imagino como seria ela me dizendo essas coisas no meu ouvido. Só nós duas, na cama, com suas lindas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, entre beijos e...

"Quinn! Saia desse telefone! Eu sou a visita, eu preciso de atenção." Santana grita da sala, fazendo-me empurrar esses pensamentos pra longe.

Eu suspiro balançando minha cabeça.

"Estou indo!" Grito de volta.

Hora de contar pra Santana aonde nós vamos hoje á noite.

Rapidamente eu já estou de volta ao seu lado, ela me lança um olhar interrogativo. Eu não tenho nenhuma duvida do que ela quer saber, só estou esperando ela perguntar.

"Quem era?"

Na lata.

"Hm, uma amiga."

Ela mantem os olhos em mim com uma expressão bem séria, eu posso ver que ela está tentando caçar algo em meus olhos, eu acho melhor contar de uma vez.

"Nós fomos convidadas pra uma festa hoje."

"Sério? Oh, graças a Deus. Porque sério, eu não suportaria passar uma noite inteira com você."

"Obrigada, Santana." Eu falo com ironia.

"Você me entendeu, Q. SÓ com você." Ela sorri. "Então, a pessoa que você estava falando é a dona da festa?"

"Hm... É. É no apartamento dela."

"Como ela se chama?"

"Rachel." Eu digo desviando meu olhar.

Por que é tão difícil assim contar uma coisa tão simples? Não é como se eu fosse me casar com Rachel.

"Hm... Legal. O que ela faz?" Santana me pergunta como se ela tivesse em busca que algo. Como ela consegue farejar armações tão facilmente assim? Ela deveria ser detive ou algo assim.

"Ela... Ela é-"

"Poe pra fora, Fabray!"

Não há pra onde fugir.

"Ela é uma cantora de sucesso da Broadway." Eu digo quase fechando meus olhos esperando que ela me atingisse com um soco.

Ela tem uma expressão que eu nunca vi em seu rosto. Eu acho que ela está tentando absorver a informação. Ela obviamente parece ter um olhar de espanto, mas não exatamente um choque horroroso onde ela acabaria irritada e me xingando em espanhol, como eu imaginei no principio.

"Rachel Berry?" Ela me pergunta com a voz baixa.

"Sim." Eu respondo meio insegura.

"Como? Quando? Como isso aconteceu? Vocês viraram... amigas?"

Hora de começar a explicar.

"Eu sei, San. É meio difícil de compreender. No começo foi muito estranho para mim também. Mas ela, ela mudou. Quer dizer, não muito, mas... ainda assim. Ela poderia ter me ignorado ou ter apenas me tratado muito mal por tudo que eu fiz pra ela no passado, mas ela não fez isso. Pelo contrário, ela vem sendo uma amiga pra mim. Assim como eu pra ela."

"Ew, me poupe desses detalhes. Mas por que você nunca me contou nada?"

Eu suspiro. "Porque é muito recente. Eu a encontrei por acaso, uma noite ela apareceu na cafeteria, e desde então nós nos aproximamos."

"Isso tudo é muito estranho." Ela tem uma expressão de choque no rosto. "Quinn Fabray melhor amiga de Rachel Berry. E nós vamos a casa dela hoje! Deus, é muita informação."

Eu lhe dou um sorriso. "Eu sei. E eu espero que você não seja rude com ela. Ela tem me ajudado muito, San."

"Você acha que eu sou louca? Eu vou estar na casa dela! Não vou querer ser expulsa! Acho que vou evitar até olhar pra ela."

"Ela nunca faria isso." Eu dou uma gargalhada.

"Ela sabe que eu estou indo?"

"Hm... mais ou menos." Eu digo desviando o seu olhar.

"Como 'mais ou menos'?"

"Eu disse que estou levando uma velha amiga. Mas não disse que era você exatamente. Então... mais ou menos ela sabe. Isso te incomoda?" Eu pergunto já esperando pelo pior.

"O que? Não! Eu acho que é melhor assim. Se você contasse que era eu ela provavelmente não ia me querer na sua festinha. Então, melhor eu aparecer de surpresa, assim não tem como ela me mandar embora." Ela deu com os ombros.

"Você é tão cara de pau."

"Quinn, Rachel é rica. Nós vamos comer e beber de graça! E ainda por cima estar ao redor de muita gente famosa. Eu iria até disfarçada se precisasse."

"Nós somos as ultimas pessoas na face terra que deveria estar em uma festa de Rachel Berry, não somos?"

Eu pergunto fazendo minha amiga latina gargalhar.

"Agora vamos, eu preciso escolher uma roupa. Preciso estar mais bonita que ela." Santana diz levantando-se no sofá indo direto desfazer sua mala.

Minha vontade era dizer que seria impossível ter alguém mais bonita que Rachel nessa festa, mas tive que calar minha vontade e ir escolher minha roupa também, porque por mais que aceitasse o fato de que nunca iria acontecer nada entre nós, eu ainda queria ficar bonita pra ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor, comentem. Eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês. É o que me faz escrever! :)<strong>

**No próximo capitulo, a festa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas do autor: Mais uma vez muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu espero que vocês realmente estejam gostando. Eu estou amando escrever essa historia porque eu praticamente tenho ela toda na minha cabeça. :)**

**E pra quem pediu Jesse...**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York. Domingo, 31 de dezembro de 2019. 9:30 p.m<p>

Santana e eu estamos na porta do apartamento de Rachel e eu ainda não tive a coragem de bater na porta. Nunca estive aqui, não tenho a menor de ideia de como é lá dentro. Não tenho a menor ideia de quem pode estar lá dentro. Isso me deixa um pouco insegura, na verdade, bastante insegura.

Eu não deveria ter vindo. Não mesmo! Isso provavelmente vai ser um desastre. Eu não vou conseguir parar de encara-la e as pessoas vão perceber. Santana vai perceber! Deus, o que será que ela vai achar de mim? Da minha roupa? Não sei se eu acertei nesse vestido. É simples, apenas um tomara que caia branco. Mas ainda assim será que está bom?

Pare, Quinn! Você não tem que impressiona-la.

Mas eu quero.

Não!

Oh, Santana está tão perfeita. Ela usa um vestido azul bem curto, com o decote ousado, mas não parece vulgar, está de uma maneira sensual. Eu queria ser como ela, ela parece não ter medo de nada. Isso porque Rachel não faz a menor ideia de que ela está aqui, se fosse eu estaria entrando em pânico. Tudo bem que eu já estou entrando em pânico.

Eu não entendo, por que eu me sinto assim? Só pode ser Deus tentando falar comigo, algo de muito ruim vai acontecer hoje.

Tudo que eu queria fazer hoje era poder beber até eu não poder sentir o chão sob meus pés. Mas eu sei que eu não posso fazer isso, ou eu vou fazer alguma besteira, não com Rachel, claro que não. Mas eu me conheço, eu não sei disfarçar, e ainda mais quando bebo! Eu provavelmente vou acabar contando tudo para Santana e acabar nos braços dela chorando a noite inteira. O que eu não pretendo fazer! Então, é melhor me manter bem sóbria.

É isso, vai dar tudo certo.

Alguém começa a abrir a porta.

É uma mulher loira de aparência mais velha, ela deve ser a assistente de Rachel.

"Olá, bem vindas." Ela nos diz estendo a mão esquerda para dentro do lugar.

"Eu pensei que a anfitriã deveria nos receber." Santana murmura em minha orelha enquanto nós entramos no apartamento. Eu a respondo apenas com um olhar em repreensão.

"Obrigada." Eu digo à mulher que nos recebeu.

Wow! Esse duplex é realmente grande. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia que Rachel poderia ter um gosto tão requintado assim. As paredes têm tons claros, um grande sofá branco se estende pela sala com algumas pessoas que eu nunca vi na sentadas nele. Eu olho ao redor, reparando nos móveis, a maioria de cor escura para fazer contraste com as paredes brancas. Muitos quadros sob as paredes, um tapete que provavelmente é mais macio que minha cama. Tudo muito bem decorado, combinando perfeitamente, absolutamente nada fora do lugar. Provavelmente a única coisa fora do lugar nessa festa é a minha cabeça.

Muitas pessoas estão aqui e eu não consigo ver nenhum rosto conhecido. Não consigo ver Rachel; não consigo ver Jesse, o que é muito bom.

"Wow, Quinn. Eu nunca imaginei que Rachel Berry poderia ter um lugar assim." Santana me fala enquanto olha pra uma pequena estatua de bronze ao no nosso lado.

"Eu sempre soube que ela conseguiria."

Santana está prestes a começar a dizer algo pra mim, quando ela olha por cima do meu ombro. Eu percebo que ela viu alguém conhecido. Eu me viro rapidamente na esperança que seja Rachel.

Nossos olhos se encontram e eu posso sentir algo diferente em seu olhar. Parece estar me desafiando, tentando me dizer algo. É frio e calculista. Vejo que vem se aproximando de mim e de Santana, não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar pela sua presença.

"Eu poderia jurar que os anos não se passaram para você, Quinn Fabray."

"Nem pra você, Jesse." Você ainda possui o mesmo corte de cabelo ridículo de 10 anos atrás.

"Santana." Ele acena com a cabeça para minha amiga que apenas lhe responde com um sorriso cínico.

Jesse tem a mesma arrogância de sempre com ele. Eu não entendo o que Rachel pode ver nesse cara. Tudo bem que ele é bonito, não que eu ache, ela deve achar. Mas de que adianta se por dentro é podre? E ele continua mantendo esse olhar em mim, desafiador. Eu quero entender o porquê, mas eu não posso simplesmente ataca-lo com essa pergunta. Então eu devolvo o olhar, mesmo sem entender a razão de eu estar fazendo isso.

Rachel.

Rachel é a razão. Mas, como ele não pode saber...

Ele termina seu gole de champanhe antes de começar a falar. "Rachel me contou que você poderia vir, Quinn. Ela vai ficar muito feliz de ver você aqui. Todo ano ela faz a festa de final de ano com convidados ilustres, pessoas no topo da pirâmide."

Eu olho de canto de olho para Santana e eu sei que ela entende perfeitamente meu olhar. O que Jesse quis dizer com topo da pirâmide e que nós não deveríamos estar aqui, que não somos dignas de tamanha festa. Eu também entendo que ele use essa expressão porque nós usávamos no colégio, eu usava. Principalmente pra atacar Rachel. Aghh... Posso sentir meu estomago virar com lembranças disso.

"Vocês têm sorte. Tenho certeza que vocês nunca estiveram ao redor de tanta gente importante." Ela aponta para a sala principal, onde havia muitas pessoas conversando.

"Sério? E por que eu não vi ninguém até agora?" Santana rebate a tentativa falha dele de nos empurrar pra baixo.

Jesse não diz nada, mas eu posso o ver contorcer os lábios em repulsa do que Santana disse. Ela não o suporta desde o dia que ela fez o teste em que ele estava ajudando Mr. Schuester a escolher quem faria o solo nas Nationals. Ele foi horrível com ela. Na verdade ele foi horrível com todo mundo. Ele foi horrível até com Rachel! E agora, ele vai pra cama com ela... Aghh, meu estomago.

Ele começa a falar alguma coisa, mas eu não consigo mais prestar atenção em nada ao meu redor a não ser nela. Eu vejo que ele acompanha meu olhar, e vira-se pra olhar para ela também.

Ela desce as escadas devagar, como se esperasse pra que todos na festa parassem de fazer o que estavam fazendo para observa-la. E assim, todos fazem. A Passos lentos, ela toca o chão delicadamente. Eu não consigo evitar não acompanhar seus compassos de baixo pra cima. Desde os pés, a panturrilha visivelmente torneada, a coxa bronzeada que se contrai a cada passo... E que coxas! Ela usa um lindo vestido preto. Em seus braços, eu posso ver cada detalhe dessa pele macia mesmo de longe, cada pelo que se eleva devido ao ar frio que entra pela janela. Perfeita. Seus ombros nus, seu pescoço, sua boca com esses lábios carnudos, tão sedutores. Então, eu finalmente chego em seus olhos.

Como esperado, ela tem os olhos em Jesse, que está a minha frente sorrindo feito um idiota. Mas depois ele se estende um pouco a frente, e ela passa a olhar pra mim. Ela sorri e eu não deixo de sorrir de volta. Eu tento não demonstrar que eu estou quase tendo uma parada respiratória, mas eu não consigo evitar que um sorriso de orelha a orelha apareça em meu rosto.

Ela está olhando para mim.

Ela está sorrindo...

"Quinn, eu tenho medo que você não possa mais enxergar nada agora, porque obviamente Rachel tomou seus olhos para ela." Santana me diz enquanto eu acompanho Jesse chegar até Rachel e recebe-la com um beijo. Sinto meu estomago virar, um aperto dentro do meu peito.

"Acho que preciso de um drink." Eu digo enquanto caminho até o pequeno bar que foi montado. Posso ver que Santana me acompanha, mas parece que tudo está rodando e eu não consigo prestar atenção em mais nada. Ter visto aquele beijo me faz querer esmagar a cabeça de St. James. Argh, eu odeio aquele estupido cabelo!

Depois de pegar meu drink, me afasto um pouco de toda essa gente e Santana se aproxima de mim.

"Quinn, o que há de errado?" Ela pergunta preocupada.

"O que?"

"Parece que você viu algo muito terrível, você parece perturbada."

Eu desvio o olhar dela e termino meu copo de champanhe de uma vez só. "Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Hey, eu sei que você esta escondendo algo. Eu conheço você!"

Santana não consegue deixar nada passar por ela, não é mesmo? Eu quero tanto contar pra ela. Mas se eu contar é como se eu tivesse tornando esse sentimento oficial. Como se eu precisasse dizer em voz alta pra se tornar real, mas eu sei que não é assim. Essa sensação, esse ciúme. Não é só carência, eu realmente estou apaixonada por ela.

"É sobre Rachel?" Santana pergunta, fazendo me acordar dos meus pensamentos de forma brusca.

Eu a olho nos olhos e não preciso dizer mais nada, ela já consegue entender que sim, é sobre Rachel.

É tudo sobre Rachel.

Ela apenas pega em meu pulso e me da um aperto gentil, como se quisesse dizer 'estou aqui pra você'. Eu sei que ela está. Ela sempre esteve.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, eu vejo que Rachel vem se aproximando de nós. Eu tento me recompor ao máximo pra que ela não perceba nada, porque se ela perceber ela vai perguntar. E Deus, ela sequer sabe que eu sou Gay! Imagina pra ela saber que eu estou completamente louca por ela?

"Oi." Ela se aproxima de mim com um sorriso logo se virando para Santana. "Então, essa é a pessoa que você disse que iria trazer?" Ela me pergunta. Eu apenas concordo. "É bom te ver, Santana." Ela diz colocando Santana em um abraço curto. Uma onda de insatisfação percorre meu corpo. Por que ela não me abraçou?

"Você também, Rachel." Santana sorri para ela e eu posso ver que ela está sendo verdadeira. Mesmo com o interesse de estar aqui somente para a festa.

"Eu estou muito feliz que você veio." Ela volta a olhar para mim.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso tímido. Com medo que ela veja algo através dos meus olhos eu vou logo mudando de assunto. "Está tudo muito bonito, Rachel."

"Obrigada, Quinn. Eu tento me esforçar para cada ano ser melhor."

"Eu aposto que sim."

Nós mantemos os olhos presos um no outro por alguns segundos. Eu não entendo tudo isso, ela não deveria ser assim comigo, deveria? Quer dizer, amigos não são assim. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que estamos sempre flertando uma com a outra. Mas logo depois eu foco na memória de que Rachel sempre foi assim. Sempre foi muito intensa com todo mundo, inclusive comigo.

"Vocês sabem, Kurt deveria estar aqui também. Ele sempre vem, todo ano."

"Onde ele está?" Santana pergunta.

"Ele em Los Angeles desde o começo do mês. Ele foi convidado pra escrever uma série de TV." Ela diz com um brilho nos olhos, posso ver que ela tem muito orgulho do seu melhor amigo.

"Wow. Isso é ótimo." Santana diz empolgada também.

"Eu estou muito feliz por ele. Espero que possa encontra-lo logo." Eu digo enquanto pego outro champanhe do garçom.

* * *

><p>11:55 p.m<p>

Já faz mais de duas horas que eu estou nessa festa e a minha intuição de que seria horrível era verídica. Eu estou sentada em uma das poltronas perto da janela, posso sentir um ar gelado bater sobre minha pele mesmo que ela tenha sido fechada.

Eu não estou bêbada. Depois do meu quinto drink eu resolvi parar, pelo menos por enquanto. Não quero correr riscos.

Santana pelo contrario parece ter tomado todos os tipos de bebidas da festa, ela está na 'pista' de dança improvisada no meio da sala de Rachel. Ela conseguiu se aproximar de algumas pessoas, diferente de mim que não conversei com ninguém, tirando um homem muito estranho que veio dar em cima de mim e eu tive que manda-lo embora. Ela parece estar se divertindo. Eu fico feliz que uma de nós pelo menos possa aproveitar a noite.

Já com Rachel, eu tive algumas breves conversas sobre os quitutes que ela fez questão de dizer que ela mesma havia os preparados. Ela também me apresentou para alguns de seus colegas da Broadway. Mas nada mais que isso. Eu não deveria esperar nada a mais mesmo, ela não tem tempo de ficar dando atenção para mim. Ela mal tem tempo de dar atenção para o Jesse. As pessoas estão ao redor dela o tempo todo, como que se elas a deixassem ela poderia fugir da festa. Embora eu tenha a impressão que ela realmente se cansou dessa bajulação toda.

O som se abaixa e eu posso ouvir um homem começar a contagem regressiva da entrada do novo ano.

"10, 9, 8, 7..."

Eu vejo Jesse se aproximar de Rachel que esta alegremente erguendo seu copo para o alto.

"6, 5, 4..."

Ele a vira para si, ela lhe da um sorriso.

"3, 2, 1. Feliz ano novo!"

Ele a beija.

Eu não pude assistir essa cena, tudo que eu fiz foi me levantar e ir direito para o bar. Eu me sinto como se fosse vomitar a qualquer momento. Eu queria, mas eu não posso evitar esse ciúme incontrolável que me abate. Eu sinto como se essa sensação saísse de todas as partes do meu corpo, e chegasse de uma vez, como um choque em meu coração. Fazendo com que eu tenha meus pulsos cerrados e mandíbula apertada.

Eu me aproximo do bar.

"O que vai querer?" Uma garota ruiva me pergunta.

"Whiskey." Eu digo sem medo.

"Ok." Ela se vira para tirar o whiskey da garrafa e colocar no copo.

Eu pego o copo, logo o virando em seguida. Sentindo queimar contra minha garganta, como se eu estivesse tentando matar todo aquele ciúme pulsando em meu peito. E pelos segundos em que a bebida queima dentro de mim é como se eu tivesse conseguido.

"Mais um."

Ela vira-se para pegar outro shot, logo o colocando acima do pequeno balcão.

Mais uma vez, eu engulo a bebida rapidamente.

"Noite ruim?"

"O que?" Eu pergunto ainda com meus olhos quase fechados devido a queimação.

Ela ri. "As pessoas nunca ficam no bar a meia-noite, elas comemoram." Ela fala olhando para algumas pessoas que estavam se abraçando.

Eu olho para a mesma direção e vejo Santana dando um abraço em Rachel. Não deixo de sorrir com a cena.

"Eu sou Amy."

Eu penso um pouco antes de responde-la. "Quinn."

Ela me da um sorriso. "Eu gosto do seu nome, Quinn."

Eu lhe devolvo o sorriso. "Bem, eu gosto do seu nome também, Amy. Você poderia me dar mais um drink?"

"Hey, você!"

Eu me viro e vejo Rachel vindo em minha direção, me abraçando de surpresa. Mesmo tendo tomado um susto eu não posso evitar que me corpo reaja muito bem ao seu abraço, fazendo com que um calor percorresse toda a minha espinha.

"Feliz ano novo." Ela me diz em meu ouvido, ainda agarrada ao meu pescoço. Desse jeito ela não facilita mesmo!

Eu tenho certeza que ela deve estar um pouco bêbada. Eu também posso sentir o efeito dos meus últimos drinks, porque minhas mãos que até agora estavam em suas costas descerem automaticamente para sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto de mim.

"Feliz ano novo." Eu respondo com firmeza, com medo que minha voz saia falha pela sensação que a proximidade de nossos corpos causa em mim.

Ela sai do meu abraço ficando em minha frente.

"Aqui, Quinn." Amy me oferece o copo de whiskey que eu havia pedido antes de ser atacada por Rachel.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso. "Obrigada, Amy."

"De nada." Ela pisca pra mim antes de atender outro pedido.

Eu volto a olhar para Rachel em minha frente e ela parece bastante confusa com o que ocorreu agora a pouco. Ela ainda mantem os olhos na ruiva, como se não acreditasse no que ela acabara de fazer.

"Quinn, eu acho que essa garota estava flertando com você. Você deveria dizê-la que ela não tem chances."

Eu começo a rir e Rachel ainda esta em minha frente tentando entender do que eu estou rindo. Eu sinto o álcool fazendo efeito em meu corpo, me deixando muito tranquila em uma situação que provavelmente eu ficaria tímida e recuaria.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ela tem a testa franzida e os olhos em mim.

"Quem disse que ela não tem chances?"

Rachel tem uma expressão de choque em seu rosto. Eu gostaria que ela estivesse com ciúmes, mas acho que ela só está assim porque até agora pensava que era hétero.

"Como assim, Quinn? Você... Igual Santana?" Ela gagueja.

Eu tomo um gole da minha bebida antes de responde-la. "Oh Rachel, por favor. Vai me dizer que você nunca desconfiou?" Eu não consigo parar de rir. Parece que tirei um peso enorme das minhas costas.

"Por que eu iria?"

"Porque... Eu não sei, eu..." Ela está em minha frente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, impaciente. Ela parece nervosa e... chateada. "Isso te incomoda?" Eu pergunto curiosa pra saber o porquê sua irritação momentânea.

"Não, Quinn. O fato de você ser gay, hetero, bi ou o que quer que você seja não me incomoda." Ela suspira e demora alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. "Eu pensei que nós éramos amigas." Ela lança seu olhar pra baixo, como se tentasse tomar forças pra falar comigo. "Eu me abri para você, Quinn. Eu conversei coisas com você que se eu contasse pra outras pessoas... para as pessoas ao meu redor, elas iriam rir de mim."

"Rach, eu-."

"Eu só pensei que a reciproca fosse verdadeira. Mas eu me enganei. Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim."

Ela me diz isso dando uma meia volta pra voltar pra onde que quer que ela estivesse antes, mas antes que ela pudesse concluir seu objetivo eu a segurei pelo pulso, impedindo-a de ir.

"O que? Isso é pelo fato de eu não ter te contado que sou Gay?" Eu pergunto e logo solto seu pulso. Na verdade, ela solta-se de mim.

"Não, Quinn. Pelo fato de você se esconder. Não só com isso, mas com tudo. Eu estou tentando sempre chegar a algum lugar com você, mas você sempre foge e não deixa eu me aproximar de você ou de seus problemas. Quando tudo o que eu quero fazer e te ajudar."

Ela termina a sentença de palavras e eu não consigo entender a origem disso tudo, de todo esse drama. Eu posso ver lágrimas em seus olhos castanhos, mas eu não entendo o porquê. Por que ela se importa? Por que ela sempre quer me ajudar como se eu fosse uma pessoa doente? Um deficiente que precisasse de ajuda. Não, eu não sou. Eu sei que posso ser difícil às vezes por conta da minha tristeza, mas, ela não tem o direito de pensar que eu precise de ajuda, porque eu não preciso. De fato, quem talvez precise de ajuda seja ela mesma.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda." Eu digo friamente, e só depois que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu percebo o quão infeliz eu fui por tê-las dito.

Sua expressão cai, ela me olha pela ultima vez. "Ok." Ela sussurra e deixa a sala. Ela sobe as escadas e então eu a perco de vista. No fundo eu sei que eu estou agindo assim por conta do meu ciúme. Eu não queria trata-la desse jeito, mas eu não posso evitar.

Eu me sinto atordoada. Álcool, Rachel, discussão desnecessária. Tudo isso rodando em minha cabeça. Eu sinto-me como se fosse ao chão, por sorte eu ainda estava perto do balcão do bar, onde agarrei minhas mãos buscando forças para ficar em pé.

"Hey, você está bem?" Amy me pergunta do outro lado do balcão.

Eu viro meus olhos, tentando encontra-la. Ela já não estava mais com a roupa que estava antes, provavelmente agora ela estava indo.

"Você está indo embora?"

"É, eu só trabalho até meia noite, e agora já quase meia noite e meia, então... Mais do que na hora." Ela sorri pra mim.

"Você não bebeu, não é?"

"Não... eu não posso beber no trabalho." Ela ri. "Apesar de ser bem tentador."

Claro que ela não pode beber no trabalho, Quinn.

"Bom, porque eu preciso dar o fora daqui, mas eu não tenho condições de dirigir."

Ela hesita um pouco antes de falar. "... Eu não tenho um carro."

"O carro eu tenho... Você teria o lugar?" Eu pergunto flertando com ela descaradamente. Mais uma vez eu posso culpar o álcool pela minha atitude abusada.

"É, eu posso ter o lugar." Ela diz mordendo o lábio.

Antes que eu perceba o que eu estou fazendo eu já estou deixando o prédio de Rachel. E só agora eu me lembrei de que eu deveria ter avisado Santana. Mas ela provavelmente vai dar um jeito pra ir pro meu apartamento.

Tudo que eu quero fazer e dar o fora desse lugar e transar com essa garota a noite inteira. Eu não tenho absoluta certeza de nada do que eu estou fazendo, ou prestes a fazer. Mas eu não posso mais decidir pelas minhas atitudes esperando sempre que os outros deem o primeiro passo. Eu não posso mais ter medo do que as atitudes erradas podem causar em minha vida. Eu já passei por tanta coisa e todos os meus erros do passado me tornaram uma pessoa reprimida.

Eu não me importo.

Eu não me importo com porra nenhuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Se vocês gostaram, comentem. Se não gostaram, comentem também. rs. Criticas são sempre bem vindas. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota do autor: Desculpa, mas esse capitulo é um pouco curto. Mas ainda é importante. Santana ajuda Quinn a finalmente perceber que precisa agir pra conseguir Rachel.**

**E também é o ultimo da Santana. Por isso que ela domina esse capitulo. :)**

**Sobre as reviews, vocês não tem noção do quanto são importantes e do quanto eu agradeço!**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York, segunda–feira. 1 de janeiro de 2020. 9:49 a.m<p>

Eu acabei de acordar. Nesse momento, tudo que eu posso fazer é sentir o efeito da ressaca física e moral faz moradia em meu corpo e mente. Eu estraguei tudo ontem, eu sei. Eu sabia que de uma forma ou de outra as coisas não iriam acabar bem. Mas... Rachel. Aquele momento da festa ainda é um borrão na minha mente. Quero dizer, eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu, eu sei que eu acabei discutindo com Rachel sem razão alguma, mas eu não consigo me lembrar das palavras exatas. Como o caso de alguém me perguntar o que aconteceu, eu não saberia dar detalhes. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que não acabou bem. Por isso eu estou aqui, na cama, ao lado dessa garota que eu não sei nada sobre sua vida, além do fato de que ela é uma aspirante de modelo.

Acho que nós conversamos 5 minutos antes de começarmos a nos beijar e por ai em diante. Enfim, a noite foi ótima na medida do possível. Era difícil não pensar em Rachel, principalmente... Naquela hora, mas eu tentei afastar minha mente dela o tempo todo. Como eu disse, é difícil, muito difícil.

Eu me levanto, coloco minha roupa e vou até o banheiro tentar me recompor antes de deixar o apartamento de Amy. Ainda no banheiro eu pego meu celular em minha bolsa e vejo o que eu já esperava.

5 mensagens não lidas.

**12:50 a.m. -****Santana L.**

**- Q, onde diabos você se meteu? Como você me deixa na casa da Rachel assim? Eu espero que você tenha saído por uma razão, se for o que eu estou pensando você pode até estar perdoada.**

Eu dou um leve sorriso ao ler a mensagem, Santana realmente queria que eu me divertisse. Julgando pela noite que eu tive, depois da discussão com Rachel, eu posso dizer que me diverti o suficiente.

**1:05 a.m - Santana L.**

**"-Você deveria estar aqui agora! Parece que Rachel teve uma briga feia com Jesse!**

Uma pequena onda de preocupação me percorre a espinha com o pensamento de Jesse agredindo Rachel. Eu sei, um pouco exagerado, mas vai saber! Agredi-la não só fisicamente, mas verbalmente. Eu sei que quando ele quer ele pode derrubar uma pessoa só com as palavras.

Rapidamente eu vou abrindo a outra mensagem.

**1:31 a.m - Santana L.**

**- Agora eles já fizeram as pazes. :'[ Eu vou pegar um taxi porque MINHA CARONA SUMIU e as pessoas legais já foram embora e eu não quero ficar aqui com essa gente falando de Broadway.**

Ah! Santana! Como você me assusta desse jeito! Eu te perdoo porque obviamente você estava bêbada.

**[1:47 a.m - Santana L.]**

**- Se você estiver no apartamento eu espero que você esteja no seu quarto, porque eu não quero ver nenhuma cena de filme pornô lésbico no meio da sala... ou da cozinha.**

**[2:52 a.m - Santana L.]**

**- Eu estou entrando!1!**

Depois de me arrumar e ler as mensagens de Santana, eu deixo o banheiro de vagar para não acordar Amy. Quando chego a porta de entrada, paro e penso por alguns segundos... Eu não posso simplesmente sair. Melhor deixar uma nota.

Eu vou até a cozinha, pego um bloco de papel e escrevo antes de colar na geladeira.

**Eu adorei noite passada. Eu tive que sair cedo, eu espero que não se importe. E sempre que quiser repetir, apenas me ligue. Você tem meu número. xx Quinn.**

Unf, eu sou péssima em deixar recados.

Melhor sair daqui antes que ela acorde.

No caminho para casa eu venho pensando em tudo desde a noite passada. Será que eu fiz errado em ter dormido com essa garota? Não que seja exatamente errado, mas meu coração pertence a outra.

Outra que não te quer!

Bom, mas ela nunca disse que não me quer.

Sério, Quinn? Sério?

Mas e a Amy? E se ela realmente se interessou por mim? Quero dizer, eu não iria achar ruim porque ela é linda! Mas, eu não sei se estou preparada pra ter algo com alguém. Não, eu não posso ter nada com alguém nesse momento. Não enquanto meus pensamentos estiverem em outra pessoa.

* * *

><p>10:15 a.m<p>

"Estou em casa!" Eu grito enquanto abro a porta do meu apartamento. É divertido, durante muito tempo eu estive sozinha aqui, é legal ter alguém pra dizer que você chegou.

"Hey! Dios mio! Você me deixou preocupada. Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens?" Santana sai da cozinha de pijama, com o cabelo todo bagunçado e um copo de suco de laranja na mão.

"Me desculpe, San. Mas não se preocupe, eu estive segura todo esse tempo!"

Santana se aproxima de mim, me olha da cabeça aos pés e começa a me... cheirar.

"Que diabos, Sananta?" Eu me afasto dela.

"Você está cheirando a sexo."

"O-O que?" Eu pergunto tímida.

Como assim cheirando a sexo?

"Vá tomar um banho e então nós vamos ter um conversinha. Existe algumas coisas sobre ontem que você precisa me contar."

Eu suspiro pesado.

Ela está certa. Eu realmente devo uma explicação para ela depois de tudo. Eu mal tive oportunidade para contar o que realmente esta acontecendo entre Rachel e eu. Ou melhor, entre eu e o meu sentimento platônico por Rachel.

* * *

><p>10:55 a.m<p>

Eu saio do meu banho e vou direito para cozinha pra ter a tal "conversa" com Santana. Chegou a hora de me abrir de verdade, eu não posso mais fingir que esse sentimento não existe.

"Hey..."

"Então, com que você esteve noite passada?" Ela pergunta enquanto eu preparo um lanche para mim.

"San, não acho que isso seja relevante. O que importa é que eu estava com uma garota... E... nós tivemos sexo." Eu digo envergonhada.

"Quinn Fabray!" Ela grita.

"Ok, Ok. Foi com a garota do bar! Agora pare de gritar que eu estou de ressaca!"

"Você é tão lésbica!" Ela diz balançando a cabeça. "De qualquer forma, eu já sabia. Só queria que você confirmasse."

O que ela que dizer com isso? Melhor eu manter essa questão só para mim.

"Mas, o que aconteceu antes de você sair com essa garota?"

Eu congelo.

"Hm, eu tive uma pequena briga com Rachel."

"Por quê?"

Eu passo a mãos pelos meus cabelos e tomo um longo ar antes de reponde-la. "Porque ela não sabia que eu sou gay, então ela pirou com isso. Ela disse que eu não confio nela, e mais umas coisas que eu não consigo me lembrar agora, mas no final eu acho que a tratei com indiferença. O que resultou em sexo com uma desconhecida no final de tudo."

"Hm..." Santana diz guardando o suco na geladeira.

Eu a acompanho com os olhos. "Como assim 'hm'?" ela volta sentar-se em minha frente.

"Hm... eu já sabia de tudo isso. Ela me contou ontem depois que você desapareceu sem dar satisfação alguma."

Eu abaixo meu olhar. Eu sabia que eu deveria ter avisado ela.

"E não por não me avisar... mas por não se despedir de Rachel."

"O que? Mas ela-" Eu tento a replica, mas Santana me impede.

"É, eu sei que vocês discutiram. Ela me contou tudo. Mas logo depois ela voltou para a festa atrás de_ você_." Santana aponta o dedo para mim. "Ela percebeu que tinha exagerado e ia se desculpar, até ela ficar sabendo por_ terceiros_ que você tinha deixado a festa com a ruiva do bar."

Oh, droga! Meu mundo cai quando Santana me conta isso. Meu maior medo era que Rachel descobrisse. Ela deve penar que eu sou qualquer uma que dorme com qualquer garota que aparece na frente... Ótimo, Quinn. Você está tendo um ótimo progresso!

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "E como ela reagiu?"

Santana fica em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Eu não sei dizer, Quinn. Ela é uma atriz. Eu não sei dizer se ela ficou chateada ou não. Ela pode muito bem fingir essas coisas." Santana diz tranquilamente enquanto eu estou tendo um ataque de nervos.

"Como assim 'não sabe'?" Eu grito.

"Hey, olha o tom! Você não é a única com ressaca aqui!" Eu ainda espero uma resposta decente dela. "Quinn, eu acho que ela deve estar confusa." Eu ainda a encaro e ela da um longo suspiro. "Logo depois que ela descobriu o que você fez, ela discutiu com Jesse porque ele deveria ter contratado alguém mais competente, que ficasse no bar até amanhecer."

Será que ela estava com ciúmes, por isso pirou daquele jeito comigo?

Eu deixo um sorriso escorregar pelos meus lábios. "Por isso a mensagem da briga?"

"Exatamente." Ela abaixa a cabeça como se estivesse escondendo algo é quer que eu perceba.

"E o que mais, Santana?" Eu pergunto impaciente.

Ela vira os olhos. "Depois ela fez as pazes com ele ela subiu para o quarto... e enfim, eu acho que você já pode imaginar o resto."

"Eu acho que vou vomitar." Eu digo colocando a mão em minha boca. "Como ela pode fazer isso? Isso é tão baixo! Deixar a festa para fazer sexo com aquele babaca!" Eu grito me levantando da cadeira.

Eu simplesmente não consigo evitar que esse ciúme incontrolável percorra pelas minhas veias, é como se eu sentisse cada veia pulsar com o ódio. Eu sei que eu não deveria sentir ciúmes dela, ela não é nada minha, mas eu não consigo. Eu não posso imaginar essa cena, dói demais!

"Hey... Hey, Quinn!" Santana me chama atenção enquanto eu ando para lá e para cá dentro da cozinha. "Pelo que eu me lembre, você fez a mesma coisa."

"Mas é diferente!"

"Sério? Diferente porque ele é o namorado dela?"

Eu dou um suspiro pesado com minha mandíbula cerrada. "Santana, você não está ajudando."

"Quinn, você não consegue ver um palmo na frente do seu nariz mesmo, não é?" Santana me pergunta me deixando um pouco confusa. "Você não consegue ver que a atitude dela foi estranha?" Dessa vez eu paro de andar e começo a ouvi-la. "Primeiro ela briga com Jesse por causa da garota que te levou pra cama. Depois, ela faz as pazes com ele com um sexo desesperado e-"

"Pare de dizer que ela fez sexo com ele!" Eu a interrompo.

"Ok..." Ela respira. "Enfim, a questão é que ela parece confusa. As atitudes que ela tomou ontem foram completamente desnecessárias, tudo porque ela estava chateada com você. Primeiro pelo fato de você ter a tratado mal." Eu me envergonho e abaixo minha cabeça. "E depois aparentemente por você ter deixado a festa com outra garota."

"Oh, por isso você acha que ela foi... com Jesse?" Eu pergunto gaguejando.

"Sim. Talvez porque ela queria desesperadamente tirar um pensamento... ou... alguém da cabeça. Exatamente como você fez."

Oh meu Deus! Isso faz sentido. Santana é um gênio! Ela deveria ganhar um premio por saber exatamente como a mente das pessoas funcionam!

"Então o que eu faço agora? Eu devo ligar para ela? Mandar uma mensagem? Flores? O que eu de fazer, Santana?" Eu pergunto me sentando impaciente.

"Hey! Calma!" Ela diz colocando as mãos sobre as minhas. "Primeiro que se você agir assim, feito um adolescente na puberdade você não vai conseguir nada com ela." Eu tenho a testa franzida.

Santana tem razão, eu preciso me acalmar.

Eu respiro fundo e espero para que ela continue a falar.

"Tudo que você tem que fazer é conquista-la, porque aparentemente ela já está um pouco confusa. Então ela só precisa de um empurrãozinho." Santana termina sua conclusão sorrindo.

Claro, como se fosse assim tão fácil.

"Santana, eu não entendo como você ser tão esperta e ao mesmo tempo tão-"

"Se você disser burra eu juro que lhe dou um soco." Ela diz cruzando os braços.

"Ok." Eu suspiro e continuo. "O que eu quero dizer é que não é tão simples assim. Rachel viveu a vida inteira como uma garota hétero que sonhava com um príncipe encantado. E ela pensa que Jesse é esse príncipe, por isso ela vai se casar com ele." Santana revira os olhos. "Enfim, eu não posso simplesmente chegar e tentar rouba-la pra mim."

"Por que não? Você pode ser o príncipe encantado! Ela parece infeliz nessa relação, ele a trata super mal. Eu tenho certeza que você pode conquista-la. Oh, qual é, eu tenho certeza que ela já esta caindo por você. Mas você não pode agir como agiu ontem, porque ai você está agindo como ele. Você precisa se mostrar pra ela, mostrar o que você sente, e ser melhor que ele... lá." Santana diz calmamente evitando dizer o que eu não quero ouvir.

"Eu não sei, Santana, eu-"

"Quinn, eu tenho conheço há muito tempo e eu nunca vi você se sentir assim com ninguém. Você quer desperdiçar a chance de ser finalmente feliz?" Santana olha em meus olhos e eu posso ver que é nítido em seu olhar, ela realmente sabe que eu preciso disso.

Que eu preciso de Rachel pra ser feliz.

Ela continua. "Olhe pra você, você pode ter_ qualquer_ garota!" Eu dou um sorriso. "E você realmente quer ficar parada assistindo sua garota escapulir das suas mãos?"

_Minha_ garota.

"Então, eu acho que preciso pensar em técnicas pra conquista-la." Eu digo sorrindo.

"Sim, você precisa mesmo."

Eu finalmente estou deixando esse sentimento me guiar. Se eu acabar me machucando será apenas por consequência de algo que eu tentei de coração aberto. Eu estou apaixonada por ela e não há nada nem ninguém que possa mudar isso. E eu vou enfrentar o que for pra tentar conquista-la. Eu sei também que eu posso estar apenas suprindo minhas ilusões, mas se eu não tentar, eu nunca vou saber. Eu quero ser feliz.

E mais do que tudo, eu quero faze-la feliz.

"Quinn, eu não estou aqui apenas pra te orientar, eu preciso fazer o que eu tenho que fazer aqui. Então, me da um carona?"

Eu lhe sou um sorriso. "Claro, afinal de contas eu também tenho que trabalhar."

* * *

><p><strong>Meio curto, né? Mas o próximo será maior e mais interessante ^^ <strong>

**Reviews são bem vindas! ** É o reconhecimento... é o que me deixa mais animada pra escrever! rs. ****

****Até a próxima!****


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota do autor: Bem, aqui vai mais um capitulo, e nesse, as coisas mudam um pouquinho ;)**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu estou muito feliz que você estejam gostando!**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York. Sexta-feira, 5 de janeiro de 2020. 3:56 p.m<p>

"O que? Como assim foi cancelado?" Eu pergunto colocando minhas mãos na cintura, quase não acreditando no que acabei de ouvir.

"Desculpe, mas eu não tenho as informações seguras. Nós devemos aguardar até o produtor entrar em contato novamente." Minha assistente, Sophia, diz tentando me acalmar.

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Eu não acredito nisso! Eu tive que recusar um convite de um filme que seria um sucesso pra poder filmar esse-essa droga, e eles me fazem isso? Quem eles pensam que eu sou? Eu sou Rachel Berry! Eu não permito que as pessoas me tratem assim!"

O tom da minha voz agora já está exaltado. Eu corro pela minha sala passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos tentando, mas sem sucesso, alcançar a calma. Eu sabia desde o começo que era uma terrível ideia trocar um filme de Mark Dawson por um diretor novato que mal saiu das fraudas! O que diabos eu tinha em mente?

"Miss Berry, você precisa se acalmar. Isso já aconteceu antes e a senhorita não ficou assim."

Eu paro de andar e fico de frente com ela com minhas mãos na cintura. "O que você está insinuando? Que eu estou passando por algum problema?"

Era só o que me faltava agora, quem essa mulher pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? Ela mal me conhece, não pode julgar o que eu estou ou não estou passando, além de não ter nenhuma intimidade. Ah, mas eu sei que isso é nada mais que minha culpa mesmo. Eu sempre sou boa demais com as pessoas ao meu redor e é assim que elas me retribuem, com mentiras e atitudes intolerantes!

Sophia está nervosa, tetando se explicar. "Não! Miss Berry, de maneira alguma eu quis insinuar alguma coisa. Eu estou tentando ajudar-"

"Eu não quero sua estupida ajuda!" Eu grito enquanto mantenho meus olhos nela, eu posso ver que ela parece abalada pelo meu ataque.

Assim que o silêncio volta a tomar a sala, eu apenas consigo ouvir o som da minha respiração ofegante, irritada. Eu mordo meu lábio, olhando para os lados. Não se agora eu estou com vergonha ou apenas triste com o acabei de dizer. Sophia não tem feito nada além de me ajudado durante anos, não é justo que eu aja de uma forma tão bruta com ela.

Eu não sou assim.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

"Desculpe-me, Miss Berry." Eu volto a olhar para ela. "Eu vou me retirar e assim que o produtor se manifestar eu entro em contato com a senhorita. Com licença." Ela diz com um olhar de espanto e ao mesmo tempo triste passando por mim enquanto eu ainda estou parada tendo um conflito interno.

Eu não consigo encontrar uma resposta para as minhas grosserias e atitudes desnecessárias ultimamente. Eu venho tratando todos ao meu redor de uma maneira que eu nunca tratei antes. Eu não sei se isso é todo o estresse que vem se ocupando em mim nos últimos dias devido ao trabalho, ou se é a data do casamento que cada vez se aproxima mais e com ela, toda essa pressão da imprensa e dos publicitários.

Eu não tenho duvidas sobre o nosso casamento, ele foi feito pra mim. Ele é meu parceiro, meu amante, e nossas vidas e rotinas se encaixam perfeitamente. Ele é o meu par perfeito e eu não posso me imaginar casada com outro homem que não seja ele.

Jesse está na minha vida há um ano, bom, em uma relação amorosa há um ano, como amigos, há cinco anos. Ele acompanhou praticamente todo o inicio da minha carreira. Me deu força nos breves momentos de dificuldades em que eu pensei em desistir e ele dedicou-se muito em mim.

Às eu vezes eu acho que ele se preocupa tanto com minha carreira pelo fato da dele não ter dado muito certo. Ele conseguiu grandes papéis também, e como eu, também é muito reconhecido. Mas, de alguma forma seus papeis foram ficando cada vez menores e as oportunidades foram se escondendo. Grandes novos atores foram aparecendo e acabaram ofuscando seu brilho. Então, eu entendo perfeitamente sua forte dedicação em mim, e aceito, porque talvez se não fosse por ele, eu não teria chegado aonde cheguei.

Mas eu também não posso negar que em nossa relação amorosa, ele não exatamente como eu sempre sonhei. Quero dizer, eu não tenho tanta certeza com o que ou quem eu sempre sonhei porque em cada relacionamento que eu tive eu sempre pensava que era a pessoa certa, mas eles sempre acabavam; uns de maneiras sutis, outros foram conturbados. De qualquer forma, foi assim que eu acabei nos braços do Jesse. Depois do meu último relacionamento ele me apoiou tanto, que eu percebi que talvez a pessoa certa estivesse mais perto do que eu poderia imaginar. Por isso que em alguns momentos eu sinto falta de um pouco mais de conversas e também paixão em nosso relacionamento. Mas eu acho que isso vem com o tempo, talvez depois que nós nos casarmos e nos sentirmos ambos realizados, nós teremos tempo pra nos apaixonarmos.

Eu solto um longo suspiro enquanto sento em meu grande sofá. Olho ao redor desse apartamento enorme e não consigo encontrar nada pra me distrair. Não sei se eu quero exatamente me distrair ou apenas ter um pouco de sossego. Bom, eu acabei de encerrar minha temporada em Wicked, então se eu queria sossego, agora eu tenho. O problema é que eu não consigo desligar minha mente, não consigo parar de pensar, não consigo nem dormir direito!

Falando em Wicked, foi muito triste deixar uma peça em que eu estive durante tanto tempo, uma peça que quando eu era mais nova se alguém me contasse que eu iria protagonizar um dia, eu iria rir. Bem, na verdade as outras pessoas iriam rir (assim como riram muitas vezes). Eu não iria rir porque eu sempre tive plena consciência de que minha voz era boa o suficiente pra eu interpretar qualquer papel, mas ainda assim, é difícil de acreditar.

Ah, eu sinto tanta falta da época em que eu era uma garota cheia de sonhos, eu era tão centrada em meus objetivos. Não que eu agora eu não seja mais, mas, depois de realizar quase todos eu deveria me sentir pelo menos um pouco mais... feliz, não? Mas eu ainda continuo me sentindo incompleta, como se faltasse uma peça para o quebra-cabeça se formar. E o pior é que eu não sei onde está essa peça ou o que é esta peça. Droga, eu passei tanto tempo da minha vida focada em um só desejo que acabei me esquecendo de tudo ao meu redor. Será que agora é muito tarde pra correr atrás do que falta em minha vida?

Mas o que está faltando em minha vida?

Eu estou distraída em frente a minha TV, trocando os canais sem parar a procura de encontrar algo que me faça parar de pensar um pouco e talvez desligar minha mente, quando eu ouço meu celular apitar uma mensagem.

Eu me aproximo do aparelho com a certeza que é Sophia, mas tenho uma grande surpresa quando leio o nome na tela.

- Quinn Fabray -

Eu sinto o meu coração acelerar um pouco quando leio o seu nome. Talvez seja um receio de que ela pode ainda estar brava comigo. Quero dizer, eu não tenho a mínima ideia se ela está ou não chateada comigo, mas provavelmente está devido o que aconteceu com a gente.

Mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu quem deveria estar chateada com ela pela sua grosseria e por ter deixado a festa sem ao menos se despedir. E ainda por cima, entrar em contato depois de cinco dias!

Desde a nossa ultima 'conversa' na festa de final de ano nós não nos falamos mais. Eu tenho consciência de que eu exagerei com ela naquela noite, eu não deveria ter sido tão dura só porque ela não me contou que é... gay. Okay, isso ainda é um pouco estranho de entender. Quinn Fabray é gay. È como se eu tivesse que repetir várias vezes na minha cabeça pra poder acreditar nisso. Apesar de que se parar pra pensar em como ela era na escola, até que faz sentido. Ela nunca amou nenhum dos seus namorados de verdade. Eu nunca disse isso pra ela na época porque, é claro, eu não queria levar outro tapa, mas era tão obvio que ela não amava Finn, ela só queria a popularidade dele, assim como todos os outros. Lógico que eu não sei com quem ela se relacionou depois da formatura, mas provavelmente foi com mulheres... Então devo julgar que esses, pelo menos, foram verdadeiros.

E além de ser gay ela deve ser do tipo 'conquistadora', porque deixar a festa pra sair com aquela vadiazinha foi totalmente deselegante.

Eu suspiro e olho atentamente para meu celular.

**4:48 p.m – Quinn Fabray.**

**Bem, eu poderia escrever um texto enorme só pra ter sua atenção de volta, mas eu não vou, porque tudo o que eu quero dizer é: Eu sinto sua falta. E, por favor, me perdoe pela minha atitude grosseira. Xx**

Eu ainda mantenho meus olhos grudados na pequena tela do meu aparelho, relendo sua mensagem silenciosamente com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Eu odeio admitir, mas eu sinto tanta falta dela! Desde o dia que nós nos tornamos amigas eu vinha me sentindo tão bem. Ela me fazia rir, ela é inteligente e uma ótima companhia. Quando nós estamos passando o tempo juntas, eu sequer consigo me lembrar de todas as nossas discussões, todos os insultos e os ataques que ela me dera na escola.

Desde o dia que a vi chorando eu percebi que ela tinha mudado. Pelo menos o jeito rude de ser havia mudado, mas ela ainda parecia ser tão fraca, tão vulnerável. E ela esta sempre tentando esconder essas fraquezas atrás de seu escudo. E aqui estou eu de novo sentindo essa necessidade de ajuda-la.

Ela não quer sua ajuda, Rachel. Ela já te disse isso.

Só de me lembrar de como ela foi rude comigo eu aperto minha mandíbula com raiva e resolvo responder sua mensagem.

**4:50 p.m**

**Pois bem, desculpas aceitas. Espero que o seu reconhecimento do erro não permita que você possa cometê-lo outra vez.**

Logo depois de alguns segundos ela responde.

**4:51 p.m – Quinn Fabray**

**Eu entendo que você ainda esteja triste comigo. Mas antes que você encerre nossa amizade eu gostaria muito de te ver, se fosse possível.**

Eu deixo um sorriso correr pelos meus lábios com o pensamento de que ela deve estar ansiosa pra falar comigo. E logo depois o sorriso desaparece com a ideia de que ela também deve estar se se culpando por nossa 'briga', pensando que nós não vamos mais ser amigas. Ela não foi totalmente culpada, eu sei. Mas se ela também não tivesse ido embora com aquela ruiva sem se despedir de mim, eu não teria razão pra ser tão dura com ela.

Mais uma vez, eu sinto uma raiva repentina acompanhando esse pensamento.

**4:53 p.m**

**Talvez nós podemos nos encontrar. Entretanto, também seria agradável saber o porquê da demora em ter se desculpado.**

Eu envio e sinto um pouco de receio. Talvez eu esteja agindo de forma desnecessária outra vez, melhor eu me controlar ou vou acabar criando outra discussão.

Ela demora um pouco pra responder, o que me deixa mais preocupada ainda.

**4:58 p.m – Quinn Fabray**

**Eu demorei porque estava envergonhada e dentre outras coisas como, Santana voltando pra São Francisco e eu tendo que tomar algumas decisões importantes. Mas eu prefiro conversar pessoalmente.**

Questão de segundos depois ela manda outra mensagem.

**4:58 p.m – Quinn Fabray**

**Você está na sua casa agora? Eu posso ir até ai? Claro, se eu não for atrapalhar. Eu quero mesmo conversar com você.**

Droga, droga, droga! Eu não estou preparada pra vê-la hoje! Não depois de todo esse estresse dessa droga de filme que foi cancelado. O que eu faço? E se ela vier aqui e eu continuar sendo áspera e nós brigarmos de novo?

**5:02 p.m**

**Na verdade agora não seria um bom momento. Daqui a pouco eu tenho uma reunião e não vou estar em casa. Mas você pode vir mais tarde se quiser. Depois das sete, pode ser?**

Okay, eu menti, e dai? Agora não é realmente um bom momento. Eu não quero trata-la com apatia, então, é melhor eu descansar um pouco pra que meu estresse não atrapalhe nossa conversa.

**5:03 p.m – Quinn Fabray**

**Certo, então te vejo mais tarde, Rach. **

De uma maneira muito estranha eu me sinto um pouco mais calma e aliviada depois desses texting. Eu acho que de algum modo nossa briga realmente me afetou, e por isso eu venho sendo tão agressiva essa semana.

Eu estou me sentindo tão tranquila agora, eu bocejo e posso quase sentir o sono me levando...

Eu estou tão feliz que vou vê-la hoje.

* * *

><p>7:15 p.m<p>

Eu estou acordada ha pouco tempo. Deus, eu me sinto tão bem. Aparentemente tudo que eu precisava mesmo era de um bom cochilo e desligar um pouco minha mente de tudo ao meu redor. Percebi que meu humor melhorou quando falei com Sophia agora a pouco, eu pedi desculpas, eu não devia ter descontado meus problemas nela.

Agora eu tenho certeza que não vou atacar Quinn, o que me deixa muito aliviada.

Eu olho para o relógio, 7:16, ela já deveria estar aqui. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que eu devo liga-la? Será que ela se esqueceu? Oh, droga! Por que eu estou tão nervosa assim? É apenas Quinn. Minha_ amiga_ Quinn.

_Minha amiga._ Chega até ser engraçado pensar dessa maneira. Nunca em minha vida eu poderia imaginar que seriamos tão próximas. Eu não posso negar que no colegial eu quis ser amiga dela, mesmo na época que ela era uma cadela que fazia desenhos pornográficos nas paredes do banheiro. Ela era a garota mais popular do colégio e eu sempre quis ser popular. Como eu disse, ser amiga de Quinn era algo que eu sempre quis, e hoje, depois de oito anos e uma ironia do destino, nós nos finalmente tornamos amigas. Obviamente que agora eu não quero a popularidade dela, até porque ela não tem. Agora quem é popular na historia sou eu... Uau, como o mundo dá voltas.

A campainha toca e de uma forma repentina eu sinto o meu coração acelerar e minha boca secar. Imediatamente eu começo a passar a mão pelo meu vestido azul de bolinhas brancas, tentando desamassa-lo. Quando eu estou em casa eu gosto de me sentir confortável, ou pelo menos me vestir por conta própria. Depois corro para um espelho tentando arrumar meu cabelo.

Então, eu respiro e caminho em direção a porta.

Assim que eu abro, eu a vejo encostada na parede da frente, com seu celular em sua mão. Deus, ela está linda. Ela sempre foi linda, a garota mais bonita que eu já vi.

Ela usa jeans e botas pretas. Um casaco sobretudo branco, que agora esta aberto, e por baixo dele, uma camisa de botão azul clara. Ela ainda mantem o mesmo corte do ultimo ano e, nesse momento, ela tem sua franja bloqueando seus olhos, mas em fração de segundos ela joga a franja de lado para que finalmente nosso olhares se encontrem.

Ela lança seus olhos avelã contra mim, em seguida, com um sorriso ela se aproxima um pouco e eu prendo a respiração sem entender direito o porque faço isso.

"Oi." Ela diz um pouco tímida.

Eu não posso dizer outra coisa se não o mesmo de volta.

"Oi."

Ela me encara e eu me sinto perdida nesses olhos. Como se eu tivesse esquecido tudo ao meu redor. A sensação de sede se vai e eu começo a ter água na boca. Acho que se alguém perguntasse meu nome agora eu não saberia responder...

"Eu... nós vamos conversar aqui no corredor?" Ela diz com um pequeno sorriso me fazendo acordar.

Eu balanço minha cabeça um pouco envergonhada, tentando sair desse inexplicável transe em que eu me encontro.

"N-não! Entre, por favor." Eu abro passagem pra que ela passe e, quando ela assim faz, eu posso sentir o cheiro do seu perfume invadindo meus pulmões._ Tão doce_...

Ela entra parando-se no meio da sala, eu acho fofo que ela tem as mãos no bolso. Ela parece nervosa e tímida. Eu pude perceber que no dia da festa que ela parecia bem deslocada em meu apartamento. Eu sei que ele é um pouco grande e isso talvez isso assuste as pessoas.

Eu vejo que ela parece não saber o que fazer, então eu resolvo ser legal e salva-la.

"Vem, sente-se aqui." Eu passo por ela chegando até meu sofá.

"Obrigada." Ela tira seu casaco e em seguida senta-se ao meu lado.

Ela olha para meu vestido. "Sua roupa me lembra da escola." Ela diz sorrindo me fazendo corar.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu não sei se eu deveria iniciar a conversa porque afinal, ela quem disse que queria conversar comigo. Eu também queria muito conversar com ela, mas isso ela não precisa saber.

"Então... você ainda está chateada comigo?" Ela pergunta colocando seus olhos verdes em mim.

Eu enfrento seu olhar, mas dessa vez tenho autocontrole e consigo formular uma frase com sucesso. "Bem, o modo que você agiu foi grosseiro, mas eu também acho que exagerei... um pouco. Eu estava bêbada e pensei que você não confiasse em mim."

"Mas eu confio em você." Ela diz subitamente e eu deixo um sorriso tomar conta de mim. "Desculpe-me por ter sido grosseira. Eu acho que eu não aceitei o que você disse por que você estava certa, talvez eu precise da sua ajuda."

Ela pega minha mão juntando com a sua, e eu sinto por alguma razão minha pele queimar, talvez seja algum tipo de choque térmico, já que lá fora está bem frio.

Então ela continua.

"Rachel, por alguma razão você voltou pra minha vida. Você voltou pra me tirar desse buraco em que eu me enfiei nos últimos anos." Eu não consigo evitar que um sorriso tímido se forme nos lábios. "Eu sinto muito por não ter te contado algo que eu pensei que não era... relevante." Eu abaixo meus olhos para meu colo lembrando de como eu fiquei triste por ela não ter me contado.

"Eu sinto muito por ter sido uma idiota com você. Eu não quero perder sua amizade, porque eu não sei se posso aguentar perder outra pessoa em minha vida..." Eu posso ouvir que sua voz se transforma em chorosa, então eu me aproximo e envolvo meu braço em seu ombro, e com outra mão impeço uma lágrima que teimosa de cair.

Eu sei que eu devo ter lágrimas nos olhos também, mas agora eu preciso me segurar, por mais que vê-la chorar me faça sofrer, eu preciso manter-me bem para poder cuidar dela.

Eu não posso imaginar o que ela passou na vida, mas quando ela diz que perdeu muitas pessoas eu não posso deixar de concordar. Eu sabia que ela estava muito sozinha desde o dia em que eu a vi, eu posso ver a dor da solidão em seus olhos.

Ela envolve seus braços em minha cintura, colocando nossos corpos em um abraço profundo, eu posso sentir sua respiração se tornar cada vez mais tranquila em meu ombro. Enquanto eu passo minha mão eu seu cabeço macio, eu sinto seu corpo se acalmando... Depois de alguns segundos nossas respirações se tornam conjuntas, e eu posso sentir o batimento do seu coração que parece bem acelerado, mas eu tenho certeza eu meu coração está batendo no mesmo ritmo também.

Então, ela se afasta de mim parecendo um pouco envergonhada. "Desculpe... por isso." Ela diz sem olhar para mim.

"Hey, tudo bem. Eu estou aqui pra você."

Antes que eu perceba, eu já tenho minha mão correndo sob seu antebraço tentando passar uma mensagem de conforto. Mas eu não posso esquecer a sensação boa que seu abraço causou em mim e, a estranha falta que ela fez assim que me soltou.

Quinn se recompõe e respira fundo antes de voltar seus olhos em mim. "Então, como foi sua semana?" Ela me pergunta gentilmente.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso e balanço minha cabeça. "Acredite em mim, minha semana não teve nada além de estresse." Ela sorri também.

É tão bom ver seu sorriso.

"Eu Duvido que você não tenha nada pra me contar, você adora falar de você!" Ela diz tirando sarro.

Eu viro meus olhos. "Eu espero que isso seja um elogio."

"Eu não sou louca pra dizer que não é." Quinn diz me fazendo gargalhar.

Depois de alguns segundos rindo, eu a respondo."Bom, terça-feira eu fiz minha última apresentação com Wicked." Eu digo um pouco triste.

"Oh, não!"

"O que?" Pergunto confusa.

"Eu nunca tive oportunidade de vê-la." Ela diz fazendo beicinho e eu acho fofo.

"Aw, Quinn. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho várias gravações de ótima qualidade. Estou pensando em fazer um DVD dessas filmagens com os melhores momentos de cada apresentação."

Ela sorri e me provoca. "Você não seria você se não fizesse, não é?"

"Mais uma vez eu vou considerar sua atitude abusada um elogio." Nós duas rimos uma para outra.

É tão bom ter alguém para conversar, além do Jesse, porque quando nós conversamos só falamos de Broadway. Às vezes isso é cansativo até pra mim! Mas, com Quinn é diferente. Até agora quando nós estamos falando disso eu aprecio a conversa. Mesmo quando ela tira sarro de mim eu acho divertido, isso porque, mais uma vez, sou eu! Eu nunca aceito as brincadeiras das pessoas, na verdade, ninguém nunca cruza essa linha comigo, porque todos ao meu redor já sabem que eu não gosto. Mas com ela, eu gosto...

"E sua semana, como foi? Você disse que teve coisas importantes a fazer."

"Bem, eu tive que me despedir da Santana, o que por alguma maneira estranha me deixou triste." Ela diz me fazendo rir. "E... eu vendi o Blue Spoon."

"O quê?"

"Eu... vendi... minha cafeteria." Ela diz pausadamente.

Minha mandíbula se abre. "Como assim vendeu?"

Ela sorri, provavelmente rindo do meu desespero. "Eu vendi pra para poder pegar o dinheiro e montar meu próprio estúdio de fotografia."

"Oh meu Deus, Quinn! Isso é ótimo, você deveria ter me contado antes!"

"Hm... é, mas minha semana foi muito confusa, eu tive que ir atrás de muitas coisas. Por isso eu demorei pra entrar em contato com você."

"Não, eu entendo completamente. Mas o que te levou a fazer isso?"

Eu ela respira fundo e olha pra mim. "Você."

Quando ela diz isso eu sinto como se meu coração tivesse parado por alguns instantes.

"Quero dizer, você uma vez disse que minhas fotos eram boas, e bem, você me deu uma câmera, você acreditou em mim. E isso foi muito importante pra mim, eu precisava que alguém acreditasse em mim há muito tempo. E essa é mais uma das razões que eu agradeço você." Ela diz com um sorriso lindo e verdadeiro em seu rosto. "E, além do fato de que eu preciso encontrar algo em minha vida que seja verdadeiro. Eu não quero passar o resto dos meus dias atrás de um balcão! Eu quero explorar a arte e tudo que se propaga dela; quero fazer a diferença não só para mim como para outras pessoas. Eu preciso fazer algo que eu realmente ame."

Assistir Quinn falar sobre seus anseios e sua paixão pela arte desperta uma alegria enorme em mim, eu nunca pensei que ela poderia ter esse tipo de sonho. Eu me lembro de que na escola ela não era muito ligada a essas coisas, principalmente no sênior ano, ela parecia perdida em relação a o que fazer da vida. Mas agora, ela está tão decidida, tão certa do que quer, meu Deus, ela está arriscando tudo o que construiu em anos por algo poderia não dar certo. Mas eu sei que vai, eu sei que ela é capaz de fazer todos os seus planos darem certo. Afinal, ela é Quinn Fabray, a garota que fazia as pessoas abrirem passagem para ela.

Quinn tem tanta paixão nos olhos. Eu acho que eu poderia olhar pra esses olhos avelã a vida inteira. Ela é tão linda, a forma que seus lábios se movem quando ela fala, os seus dentes tão perfeitos quanto a sua boca. Essa que é pequena, porém tão carnuda...

Ooow, o que eu estou pensando?

"Rach, esta tudo bem? Eu estou falando, mas você parece um pouco alheia do assunto." Quinn diz procurando meus olhos.

Eu volto a olhar nos seus olhos e de alguma forma eles parecem diferentes agora, eu posso quase sentir minha respiração forte e ofegante, e eu estou rezando pra que ela não perceba meu estado. O que diabo está acontecendo comigo?

"Hm... Ah... Eu estou bem. É que... foi uma surpresa."

"Okay..." Ela parece confusa com meu estado. Não a culpo, até porque eu provavelmente estou mais confusa que ela. "Então..." Antes que ela possa continuar sua fala, ela lambe os lábios de vagar fazendo com que eu veja o deslize da sua língua em seu lábio superior perfeitamente e, como se ela estivesse tentando lembrar o que dizer, com sua sobrancelha esquerda um pouco arqueada, ela da uma pequena mordida no canto da sua boca, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha. Deus, por que é tão sexy quando ela faz isso? Eu assisto toda essa cena como se estivesse em câmera lenta e um calor inexplicável começa a circular a área do meu abdômen e aos poucos, ele começa a se estender para...

"Eu vou pegar algo pra a gente. O que você quer? Água, café, suco?" Eu digo levantando inesperadamente impedindo-a de continuar o que quer que seja que ela iria dizer.

Quinn me olha sem entender a situação. "Hm." Ela pensa um pouco antes de responder. "Água seria bom."

Não sei se tenho água o suficiente para apagar o incêndio no meu corpo.

Depois de responder ela se levanta, e vem andando lentamente até mim me fazendo estremecer. "Você tem certeza que esta bem? Eu... vim numa hora ruim?" Quando ela diz, eu não consigo desviar meus olhos do seu pescoço pálido, fino, limpo, tão tentador...

"Não!" Ela se assusta quando eu grito. Então, eu me afasto um pouco dela enquanto falo. "Não, eu... só... eu vou pegar sua água." Eu começo a fazer meu caminho para a cozinha e quando percebo que ela estava me seguindo. "Você pode ficar aqui." Eu me viro e aponto para o sofá e ela apenas concorda com a cabeça e volta a se sentar.

Eu não queria ter dito dessa maneira, muito menos estar agindo assim. Mas com ela por perto é como se o ar não conseguisse chegar em meus pulmões.

Assim que eu chego à cozinha eu tenho a sensação de poder respirar novamente. Eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo comigo, ou melhor, com meu corpo! Eu sempre consegui manter o controle em situações até piores. Nunca fiquei tão... abalada assim, com ninguém! Okay, eu tenho que admitir que Quinn é de longe a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci. E que, é completamente normal que ela desperte essa... esse tipo de... Sensação em qualquer pessoa. Isso não significa que eu estou atraída por ela, claro que não. Eu não sou gay. Eu apenas sei muito bem como admitir a beleza e a sensualidade de outra mulher.

Mas normalmente admirar a beleza de outra mulher não gera tesão.

Oh, merda!

Eu respiro fundo com meus olhos fechados e encosto minha cabeça da parede tentando esquecer seus lábios, seus olhos, seu rosto, seu pescoço perfeito...

"Você tem certeza que esta bem?"

Quando ouço sua voz eu abro meus olhos rapidamente, e vejo-a em minha frente com esses seus olhos tão lindos colados em mim. "Eu disse pra você ficar na sala." É a única coisa que eu consigo dizer antes de vê-la se aproximando mais de mim, e mais uma vez, eu prendo minha respiração para tentar não parecer tão ofegante.

"É, mas você estava demorando." Eu mantenho meus olhos longe do dela com medo do que possa acontecer se eu encara-la demais. Eu tenho a sensação de que se eu olhar demais para seus olhos eu possa morrer.

Ela respira fundo, e olha para baixo. "Eu acho que vou embora." Eu volto meus olhos para ela. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu gostaria muito de tirar fotos suas quando meu estúdio estiver pronto. Se você quiser, claro." Ela volta a olhar para mim, agora nossos olhos estão ligados, mas isso durou por alguns segundos, antes de ela virar-se para sair da cozinha. Só então eu me lembro que até agora eu não disse nada.

Então eu corro até ela, parando-me em sua frente. A diferença de altura não é tanta, porque eu ainda tenho a visão perfeita dos seus olhos.

"Me desculpa! Eu só..." Antes que eu possa justificar meu ato excessivo, eu percebo o quão próximas nós estamos. Ela não se afasta, mas eu também não. A proximidade dos nossos corpos faz com que eu sinta sua respiração bater em meu rosto suavemente, o que causa diversas sensações em meu corpo. Eu passo meus olhos em toda sua face. É tão perfeita, parece a obra de arte perfeita de uma deusa. Eu volto meu olhar para seus olhos e eles parecem tão intensos e vivos quanto antes. O que me faz pensar que ela também deve estar sentindo a mesma sensação e energia que eu. Eu tenho impressão de estar sendo sugada por esse olhar penetrante, selvagem...

Lentamente, eu vejo que ela começa a trazer seu rosto mais perto do meu e, sua respiração quente e suave se aproxima cada vez mais em meus lábios, enquanto eu sinto que a minha se torna cada vez mais ofegante.

Involuntariamente, eu fecho meus olhos, me entregando ao desejo e esperando para que ela conclua o que pretende fazer.

Mas... não acontece.

Quando eu abro meus ela não está mais em minha frente. Eu procuro, olhando em todo ao meu redor. Mas ela não está em lugar algum. Rapidamente eu me viro e faço caminho até a entrada, e quando chego, eu a vejo colocando seu casaco, prestes a abrir a porta.

"Hey!" Eu grito antes que eu possa me controlar, e ela notando minha presença, vira-se para mim. "Aonde você vai?" Eu pergunto tentando não mostrar a decepção em minha voz.

Ela hesita um pouco antes de me responder. "... embora, eu disse que ia embora."

Okay, então eu estou mesmo ficando louca e tudo que aconteceu agora a pouco foi imaginação minha, ou ela realmente está indo embora depois do que quase aconteceu agora a pouco?

"Então, quando o estúdio ficar pronto eu espero te ver, ok?" Ela diz girando a maçaneta da porta, e eu ainda estou no mesmo lugar, completamente sem reação olhando para ela. A minha vontade é de sair correndo e dar-lhe um soco!

Ela sorri com sarcasmo. "Isso se você já estiver melhor do que... seja lá que você tem agora." Parando de sorrir, ela respira fundo. "Eu não quero te forçar a nada."

Eu apenas aceno com a cabeça e engulo seco, sem entender nada do que ela está dizendo. Como assim me forçar? Será que ela está falando sobre a sessão de fotos ou sobre o que poderia ter acontecido na minha cozinha?

"Okay." É tudo que eu consigo lhe dizer. Ela sorri e antes que eu possa dizer mais alguma coisa, eu vejo a porta ser fechada.

Quinn se vai e me deixa carregada de pensamentos, sentimentos, sensações e... desejo que eu não deveria estar sentindo. Eu não deveria querer que ela me beijasse! Meu Deus, não! Eu vou me casar em menos de dois meses e eu quero ser beijada por outra pessoa que não seja meu noivo? Por outra mulher? Por Quinn?

Eu balanço minha cabeça, correndo meus dedos pelos fios do meu cabelo.

Quinn já deixou meu apartamento há alguns minutos, mas parece que meu corpo ainda está em chamas. Agora, se meu corpo está reagindo assim apenas com a proximidade que nós estávamos, imagina se de fato tivesse acontecido algo mais?

Eu respiro fundo colocando minhas mãos sobre meu rosto. "Eu_ preciso_ de um banho."

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que vocês tenham gostado, então, comentem para eu saber. :)<strong>

**até a próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota do autor: Ok, já vou pedir desculpas pelo tamanho desse capitulo, bem curto e sem Faberry. Mas, é fundamental para o próximo que será muito importante!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, sério! :D**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York. Terça-feira, 9 de janeiro de 2020. 9:55 a.m<p>

"Então, Rachel Berry. De acordo que o rumo da sua vida está indo, você pode confirmar que Jesse St. James será o pai de seus filhos?" O jovem rapaz loiro faz a pergunta, insistente, porém não parece tão confiante. Aposto que ele está começando agora nesse ramo. O nervosismo dele quando olha para mim poderia até ser engraçado, se não fosse tão desesperador.

Eu respiro fundo tentando encontrar alguma maneira de digerir sua pergunta. E talvez, pela primeira vez em anos, depois de várias e várias perguntas inoportunas que eu tive durante minha carreira, eu me encontro diante de uma que eu não sei como responder.

Ele mantem os olhos grudados em mim, a espera que minha resposta talvez lhe renda um aumento ou uma boa reputação no trabalho, enquanto eu, mantenho minhas mãos entrelaçadas, buscando um refugio, uma resposta em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente.

Eu não quero mentir, mas eu também não posso lhe dizer a verdade. Como seria minha resposta na revista: 'Não, Jesse não será o pai, porque atualmente eu me encontro numa batalha interna entre o desejo e paixão que eu sinto por uma linda e inteligente mulher, e as decisões que eu devo tomar na minha carreira e meu casamento. Diante disso, filhos é a ultima coisa que se passa em minha mente agora.' Eu posso até visualizar o rosto assustado e confuso desse rapaz ao ouvir isso, e a confusão que causaria na minha vida e do Jesse.

Mas talvez eu até possa tirar algo de útil dessa resposta.

Eu volto a olhar para o jovem rapaz que está em minha frente, aparentemente um pouco arrependido de ter feito a questão. "Não, agora eu estou mais focada em minha carreira e meu casamento. Filhos não estão nos planos." Minha voz é calma.

Eu sei, eu não respondi exatamente a sua pergunta, de qualquer maneira, pelo menos agora ele parece ter percebido que a questão não deveria nem ter sido feita.

Ele pensa por um instante enquanto volta a olhar para os papeis em suas mãos tremulas. "Falando em sua carreira, agora que a sua temporada em Wicked foi encerrada, quais são seus planos?"

"Bem, agora eu estou tirando um tempo de férias. Mas talvez até abril eu já esteja com algum projeto novo."

Claro, depois de eu ter perdido a oportunidade de fazer um filme maravilhoso, eu tive que inventar alguma coisa para o publico, e de fato, talvez eu precise de um pouco de descanso mesmo.

"E como foi deixar um espetáculo que você esteve por dois anos?"

"Eu não poderia me sentir mais realizada, quero dizer, é claro que deixar meus companheiros e tudo que nós vivemos foi muito triste, mas como eu disse, eu me sinto muito feliz por ter participado de algo tão bonito, assim como me sinto orgulhosa por ter trabalhado ao lado de pessoas maravilhosas." Eu lhe dou um sorriso. "Eu vou sentir muita falta."

"Certo, tempo encerrado." Sophia diz se aproximando de onde nós estamos.

Ela se levanta, pegando seu pequeno gravador. "Obrigado, Miss Berry, foi uma honra ter te entrevistado." E em seguida eu também levanto para poder apertar sua mão que estava estendida em minha frente.

"O prazer foi meu."

O jovem repórter deixa minha sala e minha assistente passa a se sentar onde ele estava. Ela tem um olhar hesitante em mim, preocupado. Eu Posso ver que a vontade de perguntar o que está acontecendo comigo é nítida, mas ela provavelmente está com medo que eu aja de uma maneira ruim de novo. Então, eu resolvo colaborar.

"Eu não venho me sentindo muito bem com algumas coisas, Sophia."

Ela suspira e parece um pouco surpresa com minha atitude genuína. "O que você quer dizer, Miss Berry?"

"Por favor, Rachel. Me chame de Rachel." Eu tento quebrar a formalidade que nos envolve, agora eu não preciso ser tratada como alguém que tem poder, preciso conversar com alguém de igual para igual. De preferencia, alguém que não vai me julgar e nem sair espalhando tudo que ouvir por ai. Sophia não faria isso, até porque ela não quer ser demitida.

Ela me olha duvidosa, mas logo resolve ceder ao meu pedido. "Ok... Rachel. O que está acontecendo?"

Mais uma vez eu solto um longo suspiro, tentando tirar esse duvida de dentro de mim, mas é em vão. Eu passo minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, chegando até o final, onde eu começo a fazer ondas nas pontas.

"Eu só..." Eu desvio meu olhar para o chão, mas logo em seguida volto a olhar pra ela. "Você acha que meu casamento vai dar certo?" Ela fica sem expressão e eu vejo que me expressei errado. "Você acha que eu poderia ser feliz com Jesse... Pelo o que você... de fora?" Agora ela parece ter entendido. "Por favor, seja sincera."

"Olhe, Mi-Rachel." Ela corrige e eu lhe dou um aceno para que continue a falar. "Eu não acho que eu tenha uma visão privilegiada do que o resto do mundo vê, mesmo que eu esteja mais próxima do que eles." Eu ouço com atenção ao que ela diz. "Por isso, eu devo lhe dizer que minha opinião é a mesma que a de todos; vocês parecem ter sido feitos um para o outro. Agora, quem realmente sabe se o que vocês vivem é verdadeiro ou não, é a senhorita... e ele."

Eu acho que pela primeira vez desde que e essa historia toda de casamento começou eu ouço uma opinião sincera, sem interesse e sem estar tentando me bajular pra ganhar créditos, porque quando você entra num ramo tão disputado como o mundo artístico, as pessoas ao seu redor estão sempre querendo obter mais e mais de você, e pra isso elas mentem sem se importarem com o impacto que a opinião delas vai te causar. Eles dizem exatamente o que você quer ouvir. Mas agora, Sophia não está me dizendo o que eu quero ouvir, ela está me dizendo o que eu simplesmente devo ouvir.

Se isso é o que eu devo ouvir, então o que é que eu devo fazer?

* * *

><p>4:58 p.m<p>

"Rachel, querida, eu tenho uma ótima novidade para te contar." A sua voz repentina me tira do estado pensativo em que eu encontrava agora a pouco, que era mexendo meu café distraidamente enquanto pensava o que Quinn poderia estar fazendo nesse momento.

Eu salto do lugar onde eu estava, indo direto em sua direção. "Jesse! Eu sei que você tem minha chave e que assim, você pode entrar eu meu apartamento quando quiser, mas pelo amor de Deus, você poderia pelo menos avisar antes de chegar aqui, qualquer dia você vai me matar do coração!" O tom da minha irritação faz com que Jesse fique sem reação, talvez com um pouco de medo de mim.

"...Ok, me desculpe." Ele diz com a voz baixa e irônica, contrariando como a minha estava até agora, o que me deixa furiosa. "O que eu ia dizendo antes de você..." Ele faz algum gesto com a mão que eu não entendo. "Enfim, ótimas noticias sobre o nosso casamento. Eu estava falando com meu gerente, e provavelmente nós vamos conseguir ter um casamento de rei e rainha. Como eu sempre sonhei."

Eu viro meus olhos.

Eu deveria ter o casamento dos meus sonhos!

"Jesse, eu não quero nada muito grande, eu já disse-"

"Rachel, por favor, você é uma estrela! Nós somos estrelas e devemos ter o casamento que merecemos. Está decidido." Ele se aproxima e pega uma xicara de café.

Eu apenas fico parada, assistindo Jesse deslocar-se dentro da cozinha que ele já esta familiarizado.

E mais uma vez ele está tomando a decisão final.

Desde que ele me pediu em casamento, eu sempre disse que queria algo simples, algo para só para a gente e para os amigos próximos. A imprensa só quer estar ao redor para tirar conclusões sobre o quanto tempo ficaremos casado antes de nos separarmos. Não é uma energia positiva! Mas não, ele tem que decidir tudo; o local, convidados, eu não duvido que ele também queira escolher até meu vestido.

Eu respiro fundo, tentando manter a calma. "Jesse, por que você tem que decidir tudo?"

"Porque... eu sou assim. Eu sempre decido." Ele fala dando com os ombros e logo em seguida, termina seu café.

Deus, quando eu achava que nós não podíamos nos tornar mais parecido um com o outro.

"Mas, dessa vez não. Eu sou a noiva, eu tenho que tomar as decisões finais. E você, se fosse um verdadeiro cavalheiro iria me deixar!" Eu já tenho a voz alterada, o que faz Jesse me olhar com espanto, logo depois aceitando o desafio e preparando-se para argumentar comigo.

"E você que só porque é a 'noiva' tem o direito de decidir por tudo?"

Eu quase não posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Ele pode, mas eu não?

"Sim, eu acho." Eu tenho a voz direta e seca e ele não diz mais nada.

Ele se levanta lentamente indo até a pia onde ele deixa sua caneca. Então ele suspira, virando-se para mim com ar de desdém. "Muito bem, eu me recuso a conversar e ter qualquer tipo de contato intimo ou não com você agora. Então, não me procure até que eu me sinta confortável com sua presença para que nós voltemos a discutir esse assunto. Adeus."

Jesse termina de falar e rapidamente se retira da minha cozinha e do meu apartamento. E eu me sinto tão aliviada! Tudo que eu queria era passar o resto do meu dia sozinha. Não estou no clima de ouvir Jesse ficar falando sobre o quão popular nosso casamento será. Ele é mais noiva do que eu! E além do que, eu tenho muito mais coisas importantes para pensar.

_Quinn._

Um sorriso imprevisto surge em meu rosto apenas de me lembrar dela. Eu não consigo evitar.

E nem entender!

Okay, eu já tomei consciência de que talvez eu tenha uma pequena queda por ela. Mas eu não acho que seja nada que vai atrapalhar minha vida, tenho certeza que uma dessas pequenas paixonites que logo passam. Quero dizer, eu não estou acostumada a sentir esse tipo de coisa por mulheres, mas é Quinn! Ela é linda, charmosa, inteligente, divertida, seria quase impossível para qualquer ser humano não sentir nada por essa mulher.

Pelo menos, é impossível pra mim.

Minha mente vaga e vaga dentro das minhas opções, mas opções que eu não deveria estar considerando! Por exemplo, como eu gostaria de saber como é beija-la, toca-la, sentir seu toque em meu corpo; mas eu não posso. Quero dizer, ela gosta de mulheres, o que facilitaria sua reação com qualquer atitude impropria que eu possa cometer.

Ah, o que eu estou pensando? Quinn é gay, mas não significa que ela automaticamente sente algo por mim.

Mas ela quase me beijou, o que mais eu poderia pensar? E as sensações que a sua proximidade causou em meu corpo, foi algo que eu nunca senti com ninguém! Nem com Finn, que foi meu primeiro amor.

Eu só queria saber o que está acontecendo comigo, é como se eu corresse e corresse e não chegasse a lugar algum.

Agora, olhando para a tela do meu celular, eu vejo a mensagem que ela me mandou ontem. O endereço do seu estúdio, seguido de 'Sabe o que minha câmera adoraria fotografar? Você e seu belo rosto'.

Por que ela tem que fazer isso? Por que ela tem que ser tão gentil e doce? Com essas atitudes se torna cada vez mais difícil tira-la do meu pensamento! E mais uma vez eu não consigo para de pensar nela.

Talvez eu devesse ir até seu estúdio, já que ela insiste em me fotografar.

Que diabos 'talvez'!

Eu preciso ir, eu preciso vê-la!

.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N¹: Mais um capitulo! Antes, eu mais uma vez quero agradecer os comentários que me fazem cada vez mais e mais empolgada com a Fic. E pra quem lê e não comenta, muito obrigada também, afinal, esse é objetivo, que vocês leiam... e gostem! :)**

**² Nesse capituloas coisas esquentam um pouco... não, esquentam bastante! Rs**

**³ Antes eu quero avisar que é muito dificil escrever certas cenas quando você tem que "ser" a pessoa. Rs, vocês vão entender quando lerem. Peço desculpas pelos erros... e****eee...**

**Boa leitura! :D**

* * *

><p>5:54 p.m<p>

O prédio onde Quinn montou seu estúdio não é muito perto da onde eu moro, o bairro também não é dos melhores, mas eu não vou julga-la, afinal eu não tenho a mínima ideia do quão caro deve ser montar um estúdio. Câmeras, iluminação, aluguel e tudo mais. Eu não acho que o dinheiro que ela tirou da venda da cafeteria era o suficiente para alugar em um bairro melhor.

O pensamento me ocorre enquanto eu ainda estou no hall da entrada, esperando pelo elevador para ir pro décimo andar, onde o estúdio se encontra. Eu olho para cada canto do lugar, a procura de alguém paparazzi inconveniente, por sorte parece não haver nenhum.

Assim que o elevador chega eu entro rapidamente. Ele começa a subir e eu começo a acompanhar o numero dos andares em uma ordem crescente, eu posso sentir que os meus batimentos cardíacos aceleram conforme os números dos andares vão passando na pequena tela do lado da porta.

O batimento se estabelece assim que eu chego ao andar.

"É aqui..." Eu digo, tentando dizer para mim mesma que não há para onde ir.

Eu vou caminhando devagar no pequeno corredor até chegar em frente com uma porta de correr, ela é metálica e um pouco grande. Não consigo deixar que o riso não escape quando vejo escrito na porta 'Fotografia' e logo abaixo 'Quinn Fabray'.

Ela conseguiu.

Minhas mãos ainda estão do lado do meu corpo, sem força para empurrar a porta, ou melhor, coragem para fazer isso.

Eu deixo um forte suspiro sair, tentando tomar folego.

Deus, por que eu simplesmente não consigo fazer isso? É como se Quinn tivesse o poder de mudar minha personalidade invasiva.

Enquanto eu ainda estou tomando forças para entrar, eu vejo que a porta começa a correr. O pensamento de que pode ser Quinn faz com que eu me comporte feito uma criança. Minha única reação e dar as costas e tentar voltar rapidamente para o elevador, até que eu ouço alguém me chamar.

"Hey..."

A pessoa me chama, mas permaneço parada, de costas para ela.

Mas não é a voz de Quinn.

Eu me viro de vagar e vejo a garota fechando a porta, e logo vindo em minha direção com um sorriso.

"Você é Rachel Berry, certo?" A garota fala comigo gentilmente, mas eu não transmito a mesma gentileza porque estou tentando me lembrar da onde conheço seu rosto.

"Hm... é... sou eu." Eu volto a manter minha postura, afinal não posso ser rude com os fãs. "Você... quer um autografo?" Eu pergunto lhe dando um sorriso.

"Ah... não. Na verdade eu já conheço você, eu trabalhei na sua festa de final de ano, no bar. Acho que você não deve se lembrar." Ela parece desapontada.

De repente eu me lembro. Claro que eu me lembro. Como eu poderia me esquecer? É a vadia que saiu com Quinn no meio da festa. Como ela ousa falar comigo? Ah, esse cabelo ruivo, é tão obvio que é falso. E, Ah meu Deus, o que diabos ela está fazendo aqui? Será que elas estão juntas?

"Então, você veio para falar com Quinn?" Ela pergunta sorrindo, tão obvio que ela está morrendo de amores por Quinn, só de falar o nome dela seus olhos brilham.

"Na verdade, o que eu vim fazer aqui não é do seu interesse. Eu nem sei quem é você." Eu digo friamente, sem nenhum de arrependimento.

Ela me olha confusa... Ou apenas com medo. Sem uma expressão que eu possa rotular. Mas eu fico feliz que ela tenha entendido o recado, porque ela simplesmente não pode ficar correndo atras de Quinn assim, afinal Quinn é...

Solteira e pode fazer o que bem entender.

Droga, por que eu não consigo controlar essas merdas desses ataques?

"Na verdade não é mesmo." Ela vira-se e aperta o botão do elevador, logo seguida entrando nele. "Deus, vocês famosos são todos uns babacas que acham que o mundo gira ao redor de vocês." O seu sorriso arrogante no rosto me faz mais furiosa ainda, e eu juro que se a porta do elevador não fechasse eu teria avançado nela.

Okay, agora virou pessoal. Quem essa garota pensa que é?

Eu viro meus olhos e tento ignorar o grande azar de ter encontrado essa garota e em seguida volto a olhar para a porta.

Agora eu_ vou_ entrar.

Assim que eu começo a abrir a porta, eu já posso ver um poco de como é lá dentro. Não é tão claro como eu pensei que ele seria. Existe bastante luz apenas onde está a estrutura com o fundo de pano. O lugar em si parece muito bom, bem organizado. Não acredito que foi organizado por Quinn, porque julgando pelo apartamento dela ela não parece ser uma pessoa organizada. A não ser que ela seja organizada apenas com as coisas que ela se importe.

Eu vou entrando no lugar e me aproximo de uma mesa onde três câmeras estão posicionadas, uma do lado da outra. Uma leve tristeza me ocorre quando vejo que a câmera que lhe dei de natal não esta lá.

Talvez não ela não seja boa o suficiente.

Eu avanço mais um pouco e me aproximo dos tripés que sustentam a luz, e que ilumina o tecido branco que ocupa as paredes e o chão.

Não é muito diferente dos estúdios que eu já tirei fotos.

"Rachel?"

No momento que eu ouço sua voz eu sinto um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo todo. Reação essa que eu já esperava, já que eu sei o que estou sentindo 'algo' por ela. Eu me viro de vagar até o momento que os nossos olhos se cruzam, e eu não posso fazer nada além de sorrir ao ver seus olhos de avelã.

"Eu pensei que você não iria aparecer. Você não entrou mais em contato e... não sei, pensei que estivesse chateada com alguma coisa que eu fiz."

"Não, não, Quinn." Eu digo me aproximando dela. "Você não fez nada, eu só, estava muito... ocupada esses dias."

Ela não precisa saber que eu fiquei confusa e com medo de encontra-la de novo.

"Oh, eu entendo."

O silêncio se faz estranhamente presente. A sensação é de como se nós estivéssemos nos conhecendo de novo. A falta, se assim posso chamar, do assunto faz parecer que acabamos de nos encontrar.

Eu tenho a impressão que ela parece ter a mesma sensação estranha que eu.

"Então, o que você acha?" Quinn me pergunta apontando sorridente para o lugar, quebrando o silêncio que nos cercava.

Eu a acompanho, voltando a olhar ao redor do estúdio, tomando as mesmas impressões que tomei agora a pouco. "É muito bom, se parece com você, tirando a organização."

Seu olhar deixa de ser para o lugar e volta-se para mim. "Desculpa-me, mas... você acabou de me chamar de desorganizada?" Ela me pergunta com diversão.

"Não..." Eu prendo meus lábios com os dentes, segurando meu riso e voltando a olhar para os detalhes do lugar. Eu percebo que ela ainda olha para mim, o que me faz corar um pouco. Por sorte ela não pode ver porque eu estou de costas.

"Mas foi o que pareceu." Ela protesta com graça.

Eu volto a olhar para ela e ela tem as mãos na cintura, tentando parecer séria, quando na verdade eu posso ver que ela está se divertindo tanto quanto eu nessa brincadeira, e eu não posso mais segurar meu riso.

"E agora você está rindo de mim?" Ela lança as mãos para o alto.

"Desculpa, Quinn. Mas você é hilária quando tenta parecer brava." Minha voz sai entre meu riso.

"Você é tão cheia de si, sabia?" Ela pergunta e eu apenas concordo ainda rindo. "Então, você veio aqui apenas para tirar sarro da minha cara e me chamar de bagunçada ou veio tirar fotos?"

Meu riso para assim que eu lembro que eu apenas vim porque queria vê-la. Algo que obviamente eu não vou dizer.

Eu caminho me posicionando a frente da cortina branca enquanto Quinn vai até a mesa onde as três câmeras estavam. Cuidadosamente, ela coloca uma delas em seu pescoço e sem seguida se aproxima do lugar onde eu estou, arrumando os últimos detalhes.

"Você está pronta?" Ela pergunta ligando a câmera.

"Estou." Eu digo me sentando em um pufe preto. "Me diga aonde você me quer."

Ela me da um pequeno sorriso eu rezo para que não eu esteja corando. Droga, eu preciso aprender a formular melhor algumas frases.

"...Okay. Então, você pode fazer basicamente o que quiser. Isso não é profissional nem nada, não vai para nenhuma revista importante." Ela abaixa a câmera do rosto. "Eu quero que você seja natural."

"Certo." Eu digo concertando minha postura.

_Ser natural._

Quinn começa a tirar as fotos, de todos os ângulos e lados. Ela não deveria ter demorado tanto para seguir carreira profissional. Pelas fotos que eu vi, eu pude ver que ela é muito melhor do que muitos fotógrafos consagrados que eu conheço. Foi por isso que dei a câmera para ela, para incentiva-la a seguir seus sonhos, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz de vê-la fazendo o que sempre quis.

Mas um pouco triste de não vê-la usando a câmera que eu lhe dei.

"Hey, hey... Aonde está o sorriso de agora a pouco?"

Eu suspiro. "Desculpa, é que... Por que você não está usando a câmera que eu te dei?"

"Porque você apareceu de surpresa." Ela diz com espontaneidade e eu viro meus olhos.

"Quinn, ela não estava nem na mesa das câmeras."

"Você realmente presta atenção nos detalhes, não é?" Eu posso ver seu sorriso atrás da câmera, mas ela logo a abaixa do rosto, ficando apenas com a sobrancelha levemente levantada esperando minha resposta, que é apenas um virar dos meus olhos, e então ela continua.

"Eu não trago ela porque não quero ninguém a usando. É especial." Ela me faz sorrir e corar. "Ai está o sorriso, mantenha assim."

Não é muito difícil não manter o sorriso com alguém tão doce.

Ainda é estranho pensar como Quinn Fabray se tornou tão doce e gentil. Ela costumava ser tão má e superficial. Às vezes eu pensava que ela apenas estava tentando disfarçar suas dores e seus problemas atrás de uma head cheerleader que não tinha sentimentos por nada e por ninguém. Bom, até ela ficar gravida. Nesse tempo suas emoções realmente apareceram, mas ela sempre disse que era por conta dos hormônios, se era verdade eu não, apenas ela deve saber.

"Okay, agora você tem uma carranca."

"Desculpa. Eu só estava pensando."

"Não é incrível como qualquer pensamento ou emoção que a gente tem pode gerar várias expressões completamente diferentes? É por isso que eu sempre gostei de cinema mudo. Às vezes uma expressão diz mais do que palavras. Como agora..." Ela diz concentrada, não querendo perder foco, o que não tira a tranquilidade da sua voz.

"Como agora?" Eu pergunto com grande curiosidade.

"É, você está com a testa um pouco franzida, um olhar distante, confuso. Um pensamento longe daqui." Minha mandíbula cai e ela ri. "Não é muito difícil de te ler. Culpe seus olhos por serem tão expressivos." Quinn me diz entre cliques que ela dá andando ao meu redor e eu mantenho meus olhos a acompanha-la.

Deus, ela realmente entende disso.

Eu pisco rapidamente, impressionada com seu perfeito ponto de vista sobre mim e tento retomar ao assunto. "É... eu estava pensando na época da escola."

"Em mim na época da escola?"

Eu abaixo meu rosto escondendo meu sorriso tímido. "... Sim."

"Agora está explicada a carranca." Ela fala com diversão, me fazendo gargalhar. É engraçado como ela tira sarro da pessoa que ela costumava ser.

Quinn continua tirando várias fotos, eu me pergunto se ela já não tem o suficiente. Eu quero dizer, eu estou adorando passar o tempo com ela, mas eu não gosto que ela mantenha tanto o foco em mim, é como se ela pudesse ver através de mim, ou parando pra me observar assim pudesse ver minhas falhas, físicas e emocionais. Além do que meu estoque de poses está se acabando.

"Então... você trabalha com mais alguém?" Eu tento começar algum assunto para livrar minha mente de qualquer pensamento. Afinal, ela pode ler meu rosto como um livro. Não quero ter que dar explicações para cada vez que ela ver uma dobra na minha testa.

Ela arruma alguma coisa na câmera, demorando um pouco para responder. "Na verdade não. Quero dizer, eu tenho alguém que vem me ajudando um pouco, mas ela já tem o trabalho dela."

Antes que eu possa impedir minha grande boca de se abrir, a pergunta sai. "Sua namorada?"

Ela tira seus olhos avelãs da câmera, direcionando-os direto para mim, fazendo minha respiração ficar presa em minha garganta. "Que namorada?"

Eu tento me concentrar, alisando um pequeno amaçado na barra do meu vestido. Procurando não olhar para os seus olhos, assim ela não poderá ver meu nervosismo. "A garota que estava saindo quando eu cheguei aqui."

"Amy? Ela disse que é minha namorada?"

"Não, não, não." Eu volto a olhar para ela e vejo sua sobrancelha franzida em confusão. "Eu meio que assumi isso."

"Por quê?"

"Eu me lembro de que foi com ela que você deixou a festa, e quando ela fala de você ela tem algo nos olhos. Se ela não é sua namorada eu tenho certeza que ela sento algo por você." Eu abaixo meu rosto, lutando contra a pontada de ciume.

"É, ela gosta. Mas não tem nada acontecendo entre nós." Ela tem firmeza na voz.

"Por que não? Ela é linda." Eu odeio admitir, mas de fato, a garota é realmente muito bonita. E Provavelmente Quinn acha que ela é mais bonita que eu.

"É, ela é muito bonita." Ela respira fundo. "Mas, eu não quero ter um relacionamento com alguém quando eu gosto de outra pessoa." Seus olhos se encontram com o meu em um silencio que parece durar uma eternidade e eu simplesmente congelo com sua confissão. Como se alguém tivesse roubado a minha capacidade de respirar eu me encontro parada, perdida diante do seus olhos, tentando desesperadamente encontrar ar para poder voltar a respirar.

Eu também não consigo encontrar palavras para continuar a conversa. Apesar de que o certo seria que eu perguntasse quem é essa pessoa, eu não consigo fugir do medo da sua resposta. E se essa pessoa for eu? Pior, e se não for? Eu não acho que estou preparada para ouvir isso agora.

Depois de alguns segundos infinitos ela abaixa o olhar para a câmera outra vez. E posso jurar que ela parece um pouco triste com minha falta de 'reação' para sua confissão. Mas esse pensamento se vai quando ela volta a olhar para mim e me da um leve sorriso.

"Quer ver as fotos?"

* * *

><p>6:22 p.m<p>

"Uau, essa ficou muito boa." Quinn diz com os olhos colados na tela do comutador.

Estamos em seu escritório olhando para as fotos que ela tirou, aqui eu posso ver que a pessoa que organizou o estúdio esqueceu-se de arrumar o escritório. Mas ainda é também bem decorado, um pequeno sofá marrom e algumas fotografias aleatórias fazem o lugar bem agradável.

"O que? De jeito nenhum, Quinn. Olhe para meu nariz, alias, procure o resto do meu rosto porque eu só consigo ver nariz na foto." Eu digo apontando para a tela do computador, como se apontando fosse fazê-la ver o grande defeito no meu rosto.

Ela balança a cabeça e me lança um olhar severo e divertido ao mesmo tempo. "Pare de falar assim, não há nada de errado com seu nariz."

Eu deixo um breve sorriso se formar em meus lábios assim que ela volta sua atenção para o computador. Ela não me deu exatamente um elogio, mas a sensação de felicidade que se faz em mim é a mesma de como se fosse um.

"Alguém já te disse que você mente muito mal?" Eu pergunto com graça, fazendo com que a loira sentada ao meu lado volte a olhar para mim.

"E alguém já te disse que você é uma terrível modelo que reclama de todas as fotos que tira?" Ela também brinca da mesma forma que eu.

Eu penso um pouco. "Na verdade, já. É por isso que me chamam de diva."

"Sério? Eu pensei que era só eu." Ela diz cruzando os braços e olhando para baixo, como se estivesse desapontada com o fato de que várias pessoas me chamam de diva além dela.

"Quinn Fabray!" Eu grito entre um tapa que dou em seu braço esquerdo. Se alguém nos assistisse agora provavelmente diria que nós precisamos crescer e parar de agir feito duas adolescentes.

"O que? Por que você me bateu?" Ela pergunta alisando a área que eu acertei. Acho que foi um pouco forte.

Eu coloco minhas mãos na cintura e digo com um tom autoritário. "Pare de me zombar!"

"Eu não posso parar, você fica linda demais quando está brava."

Mais uma vez eu tenho a mesma sensação que tive mais cedo, só que agora é um pouco mais confortante porque estamos mais próximas e intimas. Não que a intensidade tenha diminuído, mas agora eu me sinto mais confortável para aceitar suas palavras.

Palavras essas que ainda me fazem corar como uma adolescente apaixonada que recebe flores de quem ama. Dessa vez eu não quero esconder minhas reações dela, porque agora, olhando nos seus lindos olhos eu posso ver que ela está perfeitamente consciente delas. Afinal, ela sabe muito bem como fazer a leitura dos meus olhos, e eu não vou esconder o que eu quero agora.

Nem dela e nem de mim.

Então, eu me rendo.

Consciente do que eu estou fazendo e do que eu quero, eu me inclino lentamente em sua direção, precisamente em direção dos seus lábios. Ela não se inclina como eu, mas eu não me importo. Eu preciso sentir seus lábios no meu. Eu preciso acabar com esse desejo, e eu só posso fazer isso me alimentando do seu beijo.

Quando eu inclino meu corpo em sua direção, eu coloco minhas mãos delicadamente em cada lado do seu rosto macio, tentando traze-la para mais perto de mim, fazendo finalmente seus lábios tocarem os meus. Assim que se tocam, eu me sinto leve, como se estivesse livre em outra realidade, outro mundo onde eu não preciso controlar meu corpo. Onde eu posso simplesmente deixa-lo seguir suas próprias vontades, e... _Oh_... ele esta indo muito bem.

Segundos depois eu sinto as mãos de Quinn se envolver levemente em minhas costas, indo para cima e para baixo, fazendo círculos com os polegares, apertando, como se estivesse buscando cada vez mais e mais contato, mas parece que nunca é suficiente. A sua língua segue o mesmo ritmo que a minha, mas aos poucos ela a passa a chupar e morder meus lábios, fazendo com que eu a deseje mais ainda.

Deus, ela beija _tão_ bem.

Ela tinha suas mãos do lado do meu corpo, mas como se tivesse muito tecido impedindo o nosso contato, ela desce, levando a mão diretamente na minha coxa, apertando e alisando, fazendo com que um leve som escape da minha garganta, o que da a abertura para que ela suba mais ainda sua mão, causando arrepios por todo meu corpo. Enquanto eu tenho ambas as mãos agarradas em seu cabelo, apertando com as unhas fazendo com ela solte um curto gemido também. O que me deixa mais excitada.

O desejo que eu sinto pelo seu corpo e toque é maior do que qualquer tipo de pudor que eu tenha, o que me faz querer mais. Então com minha boca ainda ligada na sua, eu me levanto com a esperança de sentir seu corpo colado no meu, ela também levanta e eu agarro novamente minhas unhas em seu cabelo enquanto ela aperta cada parte do meu corpo. Seus lábios deslizam para meu queixo onde ela aplica leves mordidas, e depois, desce para sugar delicadamente meu pescoço. Com sua proximidade, ela coloca sua coxa entre minhas pernas, causando uma pressão que me faz gemer mais alto dessa vez. Eu sinto meu corpo vibrar quando sua mão chega em meu seio, seu toque perfeito, leve, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que fazer para deixar meu corpo cada vez mais e mais em chamas.

São beijos intermináveis, nossas bocas não ficam sequer por segundos separadas, apenas quando os beijos são no pescoço ou outro lugar, só assim é permitido respirar.

Depois de alguns breves minutos em pé ela me arrasta para o sofá, e eu agradeço internamente quando sinto seu corpo em cima do meu, mas quando sua coxa volta entre minhas pernas, eu agradeço em alto e bom som com o gemido que escapa de mim.

Enquanto a boca de Quinn faz moradia em meu pescoço, eu levanto sua camiseta para poder sentir sua pele, fazendo linhas com meus dedos, e dando-lhe pequenos arranhões. "Eu quero você..." Ela diz entre gemidos e chupões em meu pescoço, fazendo-se impossível para que eu possa negar seu pedido.

"...Então me tenha."

É o que eu precisava dizer e o que ela precisava ouvir.

Subitamente ela puxa meu corpo para cima e rapidamente eu tiro sua camiseta, expondo seu sutiã preto e seu abdômen perfeito. A imagem só me faz ter mais certeza do que eu quero e do que eu preciso para saciar meu desejo.

Quinn volta com sua boca na minha enquanto tenta procurar o feche do meu vestido, mas logo depois para de me beijar para procura-lo, o problema é que ela nunca vai encontrar porque não existe. Então, eu me levanto do sofá para poder retira-lo com cuidado, puxando-o para cima da minha cabeça e jogando-o em qualquer canto da sala.

Quando eu volto a encara-la ela se encontra sentada de frente para mim, quase babando ao olhar para meu corpo. "Você é tão sexy." Ela diz e eu acho graça porque eu ainda estou de calcinha e sutiã e ela parece completamente extasiada.

Eu sento sobre ela, posicionando minhas pernas em cada lado do seu corpo, prendendo minhas unhas eu seu cabelo e pescoço enquanto eu volto a beija-la.

Ela desce os beijos para meu ombro, e com suas mãos delicadas, começa a puxar a alça do meu sutiã para baixo. Assim que meus seios estão expostos ela não perde tempo antes de cair com sua boca sobre o esquerdo. Eu sinto sua língua fazer redemoinhos ao redor do meu mamilo, acrescentando leves mordidas.

Eu estou tão excitada que evitar que gemidos escapem da minha boca é algo que eu não quero e nem posso fazer agora.

Ainda chupando meu peito, Quinn desliza sua mão contra minha coxa até que ela alcança a barra da minha calcinha, e quando ela chega, ela a invade sem pedir licença e eu não poderia gostar mais.

Seus dedos circulam meu clitóris vagarosamente enquanto eu aperto cada vez mais sua cabeça contra meu peito. "...Você está tão molhada, baby." Ela diz ainda com meu mamilo em sua boca. "O que você quer que eu faça...?"

A questão é um pouco confusa para mim, afinal eu nunca estive com uma mulher. Mas eu não tenho tempo para pensar nisso, então respondo apenas o que eu quero eu ela faça.

"Apenas... me foda." Minha voz sai com dificuldade, mas eu vejo que ela entendeu muito bem o recado quando sinto dois de seus dedos entrarem em mim. "...Oh, yeah!"

Ela continua fazendo os movimentos, empurrando seus dedos para dentro de mim. "Oh meu Deus, Quinn..._ porra_!" Cada vez que eu grito o seu nome é como se fosse um estimulo, onde ela aproveita para foder mais forte. "...rápido... Quinn... não para!" Eu imploro cravando minhas unhas em seu pálido ombro.

"...Você esta perto?" E me pergunta ofegante. Mas eu não tenho forças para responder nada além de gemidos. O que parece ser exatamente o que ela queria ouvir.

Ela volta a chupar meu peito e começa a estimular meu clitóris rapidamente com sua mão, enquanto a outra continua entrando e saindo com velocidade. Os movimentos que eu faço com meu quadril também estão tão rápidos quanto os dela. "Oh... porra, Quinn." Eu sinto cada musculo do meu corpo tremer, em seguida soltando um gemido alto em função do orgasmo maravilhoso que Quinn me deu.

Eu deixo meu corpo em êxtase cair sobre o suado dela, completamente sem forças. Ela ainda mantem os dedos dentro de mim e um sorriso se expande em meu rosto. Com minha respiração alta, ofegante, eu levanto minha cabeça dos seus ombros, olhando diretamente em seus lindos olhos.

Nesse momento eu não quero pensar em nada que me aguarda quando eu deixar esse estúdio. Eu quero aproveitar cada instante que eu estou aqui em seus braços. Se o que aconteceu foi um erro ou não, não é agora que eu quero descobrir. Não enquanto eu tiver um sorriso no meu rosto e ela me segurando firme.

Não enquanto não amanhecer.

Eu apoio minha testa na sua ainda sem tirar meus olhos do dela, tentando recuperar meu folego. "E você ainda está de calças." Eu digo fazendo nossos risos uníssonos.

Ela coloca uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Bem, ainda está em tempo de você tira-las."

Eu coloco um forte beijo em seus lábios, soltando minha respiração ainda contra eles. "Eu vou." Eu digo entre beijos e sinto seu sorriso contra minha boca. "Afinal, nós temos a noite inteira."

"É, nós temos."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Me perdoem! Sei que demorei, mas agora está aqui! :)**

**E no capitulo anterior se alguém achou que tudo aconteceu rápido demais, bom, eu pensei que Rachel e Quinn já não são mais adolescentes, então, não havia necessidade de impor barreira para que não acontecesse.**

**E, eu gostaria que vocês continuassem comentando (claro rs), mas também que vocês comentem o que querem que aconteça, porque eu não quero adiar muito a fic, já que quero escrever outra também. Eu poderia escrever as duas, mas isso só faria com que os capitulos demorasse a sair. Então, melhor uma por vez. :)**

**Então, desculpe pelos erros e espero que gostem desse! **

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York, quarta-feira, 10 de janeiro. 8:38 a.m<p>

_Algumas pessoas se ajustam com o modo que sua vida vai e não deixam o momento te prender ou as vontades serem mais fortes, sabem que sua vida é miserável, mas mesmo assim não fazem nada para que isso mude. E quando cometem erros, algumas o reconhecem e se desculpam, outras não._

_Elas simplesmente têm as vidas ruins e sabem disso, os erros que destroem a vida delas e de outras pessoas, são as simples consequências de ficar-se preso a fatores impostos pelos outros e que te fazem ter medo de ser livre_.

Acordada durante algum tempo, eu deixo minha mente vagar enquanto me agarro ao corpo quente, sentindo sua respiração contra o meu cabelo e seu peito subir e descer delicadamente.

Eu levanto minha cabeça com cuidado, procurando pela loira dona do cheiro maravilhoso de lavanda e camomila, que me segura gentilmente enquanto eu estou aninhada na curva do seu pescoço. Seus olhos apontados para mim, deixando me surpresa pois eu tinha certeza que ela ainda dormia.

Ela passa a mão pelo meu cabelo e me da um sorriso "Bom dia." Ela tem a voz rouca, sonolenta.

Suas mãos saem do meu cabelo e vão para minhas costas, onde passeiam para e cima e para baixo. "Bom dia." Eu respondo um pouco tímida.

Ela parece ter percebido minha timidez e então ajeita a jaqueta que nos cobre sobre mim. Eu me encolho na curva do seu pescoço e ela me abraça forte. Forte, mas não pesado como Jesse me abraça—quando ele me abraça-Os braços de Quinn são macios e acolhedores, mas ao mesmo tempo são fortes e protetores. A sensação é de como se nada pudesse me atingir.

"Como você se sente?" Ela pergunta após alguns segundos. Não foram segundos constrangedores como eu pensei que seriam, foram apenas necessários para que nós pudéssemos compreender que o que fizemos foi real.

"Com frio..." Na verdade se eu fosse dizer a verdade seria com medo e confusa. "...E você?"

"Um pouco frio, mas seu corpo está me esquentando... e com fome." Assim que ela termina de falar eu posso ouvir seu estomago roncar. Ela coloca a mão no rosto com vergonha e eu apenas lhe dou um sorriso.

"Você está sem comer desde que horas?"

Ela tira a mão do rosto e pensa um pouco, tentando lembrar-se. "Desde o almoço de ontem."

"Quinn!" Eu levanto meu corpo, sustentando-me com meu braço direito para poder olhar melhor para ela.

Ela sorri e brinca com minha franja. "Eu gosto quando você se preocupa comigo."

Um riso silencioso escapa da minha garganta e eu coro logo em seguida quando percebo que ela ainda mantem os olhos presos em mim.

Eu sinto a vontade de beija-la, mas eu não sei se seria a coisa certa a fazer. Quero dizer, nós não conversamos sobre o que fizemos, a única conversa que nós tivemos foi durante o sexo, bem, foram só trocas de palavras... _quentes_. Enfim, nada foi discutido entre a gente. Nós transamos quase a noite inteira e depois dormimos. Mas e se isso for uma coisa que ela sempre faz? Isso significa que eu deveria ir embora e... Oh, droga.

O que eu fiz?

"Você quer... eu não sei, nós poderíamos sair e tomar café." Ela pergunta tímida e sem jeito.

Parece a oportunidade perfeita para conversarmos. Ficar aqui abraçada com ela apenas escutando sua respiração e sentindo seu coração bater contra o meu peito não vai tirar as duvidas da minha cabeça... Apesar de ser maravilhoso.

"Claro. Eu só... preciso encontrar minhas roupas." Eu digo enquanto me levanto do sofá, tentando cobrir um pouco do meu corpo completamente nu. Quinn permanece no sofá e eu escuto seu riso abafado e, mesmo de costas, eu tenho certeza que ela está olhando para o meu corpo. Eu me sinto um pouco envergonhada, mas também excitada por saber que ela está me olhando com desejo.

Eu viro de volta ela desvia rapidamente. Sim, ela realmente estava me olhando. "Você deveria se vestir também." Eu digo colocando meu vestido.

Quinn endireita sua postura e limpa a garganta. "É... eu só estava... vendo se você... encontrou todas as peças." Ela também se levanta pegando suas roupas do chão.

Eu passo por ela em direção ao banheiro, mas paro na porta e volto a encara-la. "Mais uma vez eu te digo: Você mente muito mal."

Ela apenas sorri e levanta as mãos se rendendo.

* * *

><p>9:16 a.m<p>

"Eu não posso acreditar que esse lugar serve alimentos vegans! Pães, bolos, leite, nada de origem animal! Isso é maravilhoso!" Eu digo entre mordidas no pedaço de bolo e Quinn me olha com diversão. "Desculpa, é que eu fico empolgada quando vou a lugares ou conheço pessoas que se importam com os danos que as indústrias causam aos pobres animaizinhos inocentes."

"Eu entendo e... acho que é adorável que você se importe." Eu permaneço alguns segundos perdida em seus olhos.

Droga, como alguém pode ter olhos_ tão_ perfeitos?

Logo desvio meu rosto do dela para que ela não me veja corar. Eu aproveito a fuga para observar o local. Uma lanchonete no subúrbio de Nova York com poucas pessoas ainda, eu fico feliz porque é difícil estar em um local publico sem fotógrafos ou fãs querendo chamar minha atenção. E bem, eu duvido que eles desconfiem que eu esteja aqui agora.

"Rachel." Sua voz é controlada e séria.

Eu deixo de me distrair com os desenhos na parede e viro-me novamente para ela.

"Sim?"

Ela solta a respiração pesada, como se tivesse acabado de sair de baixo d'água. "Sobre ontem... eu..."

Exatamente como eu imaginei.

"Quinn, eu entendo." Eu a corto antes que ela possa dar qualquer desculpa.

"O que? Nós nem ainda conversamos, eu..."

"Olha, eu entendo que isso acontece sempre com você e que eu deveria ter deixado o estúdio assim que acordei, talvez por recentemente nós termos construído uma... amizade, ou um coleguismo, não como você prefere chamar o que nós temos, mas por isso você deve ter se sensibilizado e esta aqui comigo agora para poder aliviar a tensão entre nós. E eu entendo que para você eu posso ser apenas mais uma e..."

"Ow!" Ela coloca as mãos para o alto. "Em primeiro lugar, eu não trouxe você aqui para 'aliviar a tensão'." Ela para e pensa um pouco antes de continuar. "Bem, talvez um pouco porque, bem..." Ela olha para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém está a nos ouvir, e diz as próximas palavras num sussurro. "Nós... transamos."

Eu me assusto um pouco porque dizendo assim em voz alta parece muito mais real e, oh droga. É óbvio que foi real, tão real quando o roxo no pescoço de Quinn. Eu olho para os lados para me certificar de que não tem ninguém nos ouvindo mesmo, não posso imaginar o caos que essa noticia causaria na minha vida.

"E, Rachel. Você não é mais uma... é isso que eu quero saber. O que aconteceu para você... bem, você sabe... Fazer o que fez. E eu não sei, isso depende de você. Eu quero dizer, eu não acho que você já tenha feito algo parecido antes, eu sei que você não é assim."

"Oh..."

O que ela quer dizer com 'eu não sou assim'? Como ser infiel ou ser... gay.

Quinn ainda espera minha resposta.

"Não, eu não sou... assim."

Bom, de certa forma eu não sou ambos... Pelo menos não era até ontem.

Ela continua. "Então, eu acredito que existe uma razão para você ter feito o que fez ontem."

"Pra você teve?" Eu pergunto deixando-a um pouco surpresa. "Quero dizer—O que aconteceu ontem obviamente já aconteceu várias vezes com você... com mulheres. Não que eu esteja dizendo que você durma sempre com mulheres supostamente heterossexuais e comprometidas, quero dizer—Eu acredito que você deve ter várias delas caindo aos seus pés e que naturalmente..."

"Rachel."

"...Você deve ter se envolvido sexualmente com algumas, não que eu esteja sugerindo que você tenha levado alguma delas para usar o sofá do seu escritório também, mas é claro que se você fez isso eu entendo perfeitamente, afinal de contas eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum direito de saber sobre você ou o que você faz com sua vida sexual."

Eu termino de falar e em seguida tomo um longo ar. Ela apenas fica me encarando por alguns segundos, o que me deixa um pouco preocupada porque já faz algum tempo que eu não bombardeio as pessoas com palavras. Eu geralmente só faço isso quando estou nervosa ou ansiosa.

"Okay, eu estou tentando me lembrar de tudo que você disse agora, mas eu acho que consigo lembrar-me de duas coisas." Eu reviro meus olhos e espero que ela continue. "Eu não levo mulheres para o estúdio, até porque eu estou lá há dois dias apenas..." Minha mandíbula cai e ela cora nervosamente. "Mas, mas... isso não significa que se eu estivesse há mais tempo eu levaria." Eu apenas suspiro e ela se sente aliviada. "E... o que te faz pensar que eu durmo com um monte de mulheres?"

Hm deixe me ver... o fato de que ela me fez ter orgasmos praticamente durante noite inteira, eu não tenho a certeza de quantos porque eu perdi a conta após o sexto, ou simplesmente por ela ser a pessoa mais encantadora que eu já conheci?

"Quinn, eu me lembro na festa de ano novo, todos os homens E mulheres não tiravam os olhos de você, isso porque a maioria dos homens da broadway são gays!"

Ela mantem uma sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada. "E você assume que só porque algumas pessoas me querem eu tenho que dormir com todas elas?"

Eu cruzo meus braços a frente do meu peito. "Bem..." E então eu perco as palavras.

Droga, ela realmente tem um ponto.

Ela ri. "Okay, eu não vou negar que há alguns anos atrás eu era assim, eu meio que estava sempre procurando alguém especial, alguém com quem eu pudesse me agarrar e confiar. Em outras palavras, sossegar. Enfim, eu era assim até entrar num relacionamento."

"Quando tempo durou?"

Quinn apenas me olha um pouco confusa. Talvez pelo meu interesse em seu relacionamento.

"Um ano e meio."

"É bastante tempo" Ela concorda. "Por que terminou?"

Ela hesita por uns segundos me dando um sorriso torto. "Você vai me fazer contar todos os detalhes, não vai?"

Meu riso soa contra seu copo de café e logo em seguida o coloco sobre a mesa. "...Sim."

"Bem, já que é assim." Ela suspira e continua. "Nós estávamos passando por um período um pouco difícil, e ela recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em Chicago, o que ajudou que os nossos problemas aumentassem..."

"Porque você queria que ela ficasse?"

"Não, porque ela queria que eu fosse junto com ela."

"E por que você não foi?"

Ela abaixa os olhos e começa a brincar com o guardanapo de papel. "Honestamente, nos meses depois que ela partiu eu me fazia a mesma pergunta. Eu acho que apenas fiquei assustada do que poderia vir depois. Casamento, filhos... Não sei."

"E você não quer essas coisas?" Ela se assusta um pouco com minha questão inesperada. "Quero dizer... Você não tem que responder se..."

"Não, tudo bem." Eu apenas concordo com um pequeno sorriso. "Na época, não. Eu sempre gostei de ser livre, de ter meu próprio espaço. A ideia de dividir isso com outras pessoas era um pouco perturbadora pra mim."

Eu espero ela ter seu momento antes de lançar lhe a próxima questão. Não é que eu quero pressiona-la, eu só... tenho curiosidades.

"E... o que mudou agora?"

Quinn volta a olhar para mim. "Bom, eu acho que eu percebi que eu não preciso estar sozinha para ter meu espaço. Que seria bom chegar em casa e poder conversar sobre o trabalho ao invés de ficar bêbada e dormir sozinha." Ela parece muito triste e eu fico triste também, por ela e pelo fato de estarmos em um lugar publico, porque a minha vontade de segurar suas mãos é muito grande no momento.

"Rachel..." Ela continua após alguns segundos. "Você realmente ama o Jesse?"

A principio, eu tenho um choque inicial devido a sua pergunta. Minha boca fica abrindo e fechando, como um peixe fora da agua. A resposta, eu sei, mas a coragem de dizer em voz alta que eu não amo o homem com quem vou me casar não se faz presente. Quinn a minha frente, olhando para mim com o que eu poderia chamar de 'esperança' nos olhos faz com que a resposta fique entalada na minha garganta.

Esperança pelo o que? Pra que eu diga que sim, eu o amo e que eu não vou persegui-la ou que não, que eu a quero com todas as minhas forças.

"Eu..." Eu respiro fundo, desejando que um fã aparecesse agora, ou até mesmo meu telefone tocasse, mas nada disso acontece. "Quinn, eu vou me casar. Isso é tudo que importa."

Ela abaixa a cabeça prendendo os fortemente os lábios antes de lançar seus olhar para mim de novo. "Então, o que aconteceu entre a gente foi apenas... diversão para você."

Ela não pergunta, ela apenas afirma isso, como se fosse uma verdade absoluta, mas não é! Deus, eu quero gritar que não é! Eu não quero mentir. Ela parece triste com minha resposta!

Eu não posso mentir outra vez.

"...Não." Eu engulo seco, sentindo como se tivesse algodoes dentro da minha boca. "Não foi só diversão."

Um pequeno sorriso escapa dos lábios de Quinn, o que me da uma abertura para lhe dizer mais. "Eu gosto de você, Quinn e eu não entendo isso, eu nunca senti isso antes... por uma mulher." Meus olhos vagam ao redor de nossa mesa, certificando-me mais uma vez que não há ninguém a nos ouvir. "E você me faz sentir algo e eu preciso de tempo para descobrir o que é isso. Quero dizer, eu sei que você tem sua própria vida e que obviamente você não sente... isso, mas-"

Eu fecho meus olhos, tomando ar para poder continuar a articular. Quando eu percebo que tudo que estou falando não me levaria a lugar algum, que basta apenas que eu pergunte.

"Você sente algo por mim?" Eu pergunto abrindo meus olhos lentamente. Me deparando com um sorriso largo em seu rosto. Eu não entendo como ela poderia estar sorrindo me assistindo em tamanha confusão, mas após alguns míseros segundos ela simplesmente diz tudo que eu queria ouvir.

"Sim." Firme e com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. "Eu gosto de você, Rachel. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você, eu gosto da forma que você se preocupa comigo, de uma maneira que ninguém nunca se importou antes. Eu gosto da maneira que você cora facilmente quando eu te faço um elogio... ou melhor, quando eu apenas digo o que é óbvio sobre você." Eu não posso que meu rosto core e que meus olhos fiquem molhados. "Eu gosto da forma que nossos corpos se encaixam, e eu gosto até quando você me liga de manhã me mandando tirar minha bunda da cama..." Meu riso é audível e o dela também.

_Ela gosta de mim e eu gosto dela._

Depois que ela termina seu adorável discurso seu sorriso cai e quando ela abaixa seu rosto eu a vejo torcer as mãos sobre seu colo, percebo que há algo mais, algo que ela quer me dizer mas por alguma razão não pode.

"Quinn?" Eu chamo sua atenção de volta para mim.

Ela levanta seu olhar que agora é murcho, triste. É curioso e preocupante como seu estado emocional mudou-se tão rapidamente assim.

"Mas tudo que importa é que você vai se casar." Sua voz é fria e eu sinto uma culpa gigante se acomodar sobre meus ombros.

Eu vou me casar.

Quinn se importa comigo, ela gosta de mim, mas isso é suficiente para largar tudo o que eu tenho?

Não, eu não posso.

Minha cabeça gira em torno dessa lanchonete e eu me sinto como se o mundo estivesse caindo, como se minha vida estando completamente quebrada não fosse o suficiente.

Minhas sobrancelhas se tornam uma só enquanto eu continuo encarando os olhos avelas que fazem contraste com o vermelho da sua mágoa.

Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma alternativa a não ser fugir pra longe do seu triste olhar. Assim, me levanto da cadeira rapidamente e saio em direção à porta sem olhar para trás.

"Rachel!" Ela chama, mas eu não atendo.

Eu tenho a certeza que Quinn saiu atrás de mim assim que já estou dentro do táxi e nossos olhos se cruzam quando o carro deixa o local.

_'me desculpe'_ Eu suspiro as palavras contra o vidro do carro. E ela entende, porque ela simplesmente para na calçada, como se tivesse desistido.

Deixa-la dessa para trás dessa forma dói, e dói mais ainda por saber que eu sou culpada por me encontrar completamente perdida com meus sentimentos.

A minha vida inteira eu sempre soube que eu quis, os meus sonhos nunca foram impedidos por ninguém. Eu nunca permiti que alguém entrasse em minha vida se a sua presença poderia afetar minha carreira, mas eu também nunca senti alguém invadir meu corpo e alma da maneira que Quinn faz.

Eu sinto as lágrimas quentes correrem como um riu sobre minhas bochechas vermelhas. O motorista do taxi se vira um pouco e eu me desvio do par de olhos curiosos lançando os meus contra a janela para poder olhar as ruas de nova York, eu vou observando cada centímetro da cidade que eu construí minha vida.

Agora, voltando para a solidão do meu enorme apartamento, eu vou pensando no quanto eu queria estar ao redor dos braços da mulher mais linda que eu já conheci.

Mas eu simplesmente não posso e _tenho_ que seguir em frente.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: então, eu demorei. Bastante? RS. nem sempre a vida é só sobre escrever fanfictions, infelizmente! **

**E eu acho que a fic está chegando ao fim! :( é, uma hora as coisas tem que se resolver para Quinn e Rachel! Então, mais um capitulo, que eu gostei bastante, por sinal.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York. Domingo, 14 de janeiro de 2020. 8:55 PM<p>

Eu não queria que as coisas entre eu e Quinn terminassem assim, de fato, eu não queria nem que terminassem. Se eu pudesse, eu ficaria em seus braços para sempre. Para sempre parece um pouco exagerado, eu sei, mas... Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. O seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque macio que faz minha pele pegar fogo... Isso porque faz somente quatro dias que nós tivemos, bem, que nós passamos a noite juntas.

Quinn não deixou de me procurar, de maneira alguma. Desde a hora que eu a deixei e pulei no primeiro táxi que eu vi com meu ataque de pânico, ela me ligou várias vezes, mas eu não atendi nenhuma. Eu não tive coragem, como eu poderia me explicar? Como eu poderia ouvir a magoa em sua voz e não me acabar em lágrimas?

Eu sei que existe a chance de que ela nunca mais me perdoe, sei que há também a chance de nunca mais eu possa vê-la outra vez, mesmo ambas ainda morando em Nova York. Droga! E eu ainda tenho todo um casamento para planejar, tenho um noivo que preciso amar... mas como vou ama-lo quando eu sinto algo mais forte por outra pessoa?

Isso não deveria ser assim para mim, eu sei. Eu tenho dois pais gays, lidar com isso não deveria ser tão complicado para mim, já que eu sempre dei suporte para as comunidades gays e pelo amor de Deus, meu melhor amigo é o homem mais gay que eu conheço. Mas ainda assim, estando do outro lado parece muito mais complicado. Os anos se passaram, a população aumentou e as pessoas estão cada vez mais abrindo suas mentes-o que é ótimo-mas, no mundo artístico as coisas ainda têm de ficar sob o tapete. Eu não posso perder tudo, tudo que eu lutei tanto para conseguir, tudo por... por...

"Ms Rachel, você não ouviu o que eu disse?" Sophia me pergunta enquanto ela segura alguns papéis na mão.

Eu suspiro passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, tentando acordar do mundo que eu estava. "Sim, eu... Não, na verdade. O que era?"

"Hm..." Ela franze o cenho. "Como eu estava dizendo, eu recebi um telefonema do assistente de Mark Dawson, e ele diz que quer te dar outra chance para o papel, e que ficou um pouco magoado quando você recusou na primeira vez, mas que agora já não está mais. Ele quer saber se pode marcar uma reunião e—"

"É, claro." Antes que Sophia possa concluir sua frase eu interrompo, porque eu realmente não estou com paciência pra lidar com qualquer coisa de cinema, musica e Broadway agora. Exato, Rachel Berry não tem mais interesse nessas coisas. Não que eu não tenha interesse nunca mais, mas agora... agora minha única vontade é me enterrar em minha cama e nunca mais sair.

"Sophia, marque a reunião para semana que vem e—você pode ir agora." Eu digo e caminho para as escadas sem ao menos despedir-me de minha assistente.

"Hey Celine, vem com a mamãe!" Eu chamo pela minha gata Celine-claro que ela tem um nome de uma diva-e ela corre para cima da cama se aninhado do meu lado.

Eu me pergunto o que Quinn pode estar fazendo agora. Será que ela esta no estúdio? Acho que não, hoje é domingo, ela deve estar em um encontro ou com aquela ruiva magrela.

O suspiro escapa pela minha garganta enquanto eu encaro o teto do meu quarto.

Deus, eu nunca me senti tão entediada. Quando foi que eu deixei que minha vida se tornasse isso?

Eu sinto tanta falta do Glee club. Obviamente não falta da época em si, porque ser humilhada todos os dias não era algo que eu apreciava, mas, eu sinto falta dos meus amigos; de poder cantar e dançar, de poder chorar e sorrir com eles.

Quando eu era jovem eu pensava que quando eu atingisse a fama e meus dias de sucesso chegassem, esses seriam os dias mais felizes da minha vida. Mas olhando daqui do topo, hoje em dia eu penso exatamente o contrário. Aqueles sim, foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida.

Principalmente quando fizemos nossa primeira apresentação nas Sectionals. Eu me lembro perfeitamente, eu nunca consegui interpretar Don't Rain On My Parade tão perfeitamente como naquela apresentação. Acho que foi por causa da grande emoção que eu estava sentindo, foi minha primeira grande apresentação solo, eu estava realmente em êxtase.

Eu me lembro de Quinn naquele dia também. Ela estava gravida, mas sua barriga ainda não era muito saliente. Ela também foi brilhante, e naquele dia foi a primeira vez que fizemos um contato amigável quando vencemos e nos abraçamos rapidamente. Mas logo depois daquele dia ela voltou a me chamar de nomes e dizer que toda vez que eu abria a boca para falar algo, ela tinha vontade de colocar uma meia em minha boca.

Deus, de todas as pessoas no mundo eu fui me apaixonar logo por Quinn Fabray?

Eu estou fazendo carinho em Celine e assistindo qualquer coisa na TV quando ouço a campainha tocar. Eu acho um pouco estranho porque ninguém nunca sobe sem que eu saiba, a não ser que seja o Jesse, mas ele nunca toca a campainha.

Com minha testa franzida em duvida eu desço as escadas eu caminho até a porta. Eu tento ver pelo olho magico, mas não consigo encontrar o foco da pessoa. Eu não tenho outra escolha senão abrir.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?" Eu pergunto com surpresa.

"O que? Eu não posso visitar uma amiga?"

Um longo suspiro passa pela minha boca e eu não tenho escolha a não ser abrir passagem para que ela possa entrar em meu apartamento. "Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, Quinn."

"Claro, porque fugir de mim certamente é uma ideia muito melhor." Ela diz com sarcasmo ao entrar pela porta.

Eu reviro meus olhos. "O que você quer?"

"Por que você não respondeu meus telefonemas ou mensagens?"

"Quinn, Eu..." As palavras fogem da minha boca, eu procuro encontrar alguma desculpa, mas eu não tenho. Eu também não quero dar nenhuma desculpa, eu quero lhe dizer a verdade, a verdade que eu estou completamente louca por ela, mas não posso continuar com isso.

"Eu não posso ficar perto de você... sem que a vontade de te ter em meus braços me consuma." Agora eu não posso evitar que as lagrimas caiam do meu rosto.

Quinn, que estava a uma pequena distancia de mim, se aproxima rapidamente, ficando frente a frente comigo e eu posso sentir meu coração acelerar bruscamente com sua proximidade.

"Você..."

"Eu não posso, Quinn." A magoa que está presa em minha garganta faz com que minha voz se torne fraca, débil, quase um murmúrio.

Gentilmente, ela leva sua mão direita que encaixa ao redor do meu rosto e mantem os olhos avela presos aos meus. Se eu pudesse parar o tempo, eu faria, só para poder olhar dentro desses olhos para sempre. Suas pupilas delatadas entregam a grande emoção que ela está sentindo, sua respiração é difícil, controlada.

Ela simplesmente me olha por alguns longos segundos antes de dizer.

"Eu te amo, Rachel."

Assim dito, eu não posso evitar a eletricidade que percorri meu corpo inteiro. Sua proximidade, suas palavras, seus lábios perfeitos...

Ela me ama

Quinn Fabray _me_ ama.

Eu não posso esperar mais nenhum segundo para juntar meus lábios nos dela.

Então assim eu faço.

Lentamente, ela devolve o beijo e eu exploro cada canto da sua boca, como se eu tentasse guardar em minha memoria cada detalhe seu. É incrível a forma que nossas bocas se unem, como se a minha boca fosse desenhada para a dela e a dela para a minha.

Seu corpo colado contra o meu, me causa arrepios e um calor inevitável entre as minhas pernas.

Nosso beijo começa a se tornar mais apaixonado a a cada segundo mais fervoroso. Mas não tão desesperado como a primeira vez, é sensual e erótico. Dessa vez ela sabe_ exatamente_ o que fazer para me deixar excitada, e eu sei o que fazer para deixa-la também. Não a segredo algum, é apenas... natural.

Suas mãos percorrem todo meu torço enquanto eu também faço o mesmo, mas minha vontade de senti-la é tanta que eu mal percebo quando começo a desabotoar o botão da sua calça jeans. Colocando a mão direita dentro da sua calça eu posso sentir a umidade ainda sobre o pano de algodão da sua calcinha e um gemido escapa da sua garganta enquanto nossas bocas estão grudadas e... Deus, nós ainda estamos na porta!

Eu quebro nosso beijo tirando a mão da sua calça e ela se afasta um pouco assustada.

"O que?" Ela pergunta tentando controlar sua respiração.

Eu olho para seu rosto perfeito e vejo seus lábios vermelhos e inchados e digo rapidamente. "Vamos para o quarto."

Ela sorri mordendo o lábio e eu pego sua mão e a puxo para as escadas.

Quando mal chegamos dentro do quarto, eu a pego pela gola da sua camiseta e empurro-a contra a porta. Entre meus lábios, eu posso sentir seu sorriso. Eu sei que Quinn gosta de ter o controle, não apenas... sexualmente, mas ela sempre agiu assim, pelo menos na escola. Só que agora eu quero _tanto _fazê-la se sentir como eu senti com ela, que eu preciso ter esse controle.

Minhas mãos saem da parte da sua nuca e vão para sua cintura, onde eu aperto e arranho enquanto minha boca suga o pulso na sua garganta. Ela geme e eu consigo sentir as ondas sonoras na sua garganta... é magnifico.

Dessa vez, eu não coloco as mãos dentro da sua calça novamente, eu me afasto um pouco indo em direção a cama, e a chama com a mão. Ela me segue, me atacando por cima da cama, ela devolve os beijos no meu pescoço, mordendo gentilmente enquanto suas mãos percorrem meu estomago, subindo de vagar até os seios, onde ela aperta os mamilos entre os dedos e um alto som sai da minha boca cada vez que ela os belisca delicadamente.

Eu sinto como se nós estivemos lutando uma com outra, eu sei que ela adora ter o controle, mas eu quero senti-la! Eu quero toca-la da mesma forma que ela me toca. Então, quando ela está sobre mim, eu a empurro para o lado, subindo por cima dela e rapidamente encaixando a perna direita entre as suas.

Ela geme, e seu gemido é roco e sensual.

"Eu preciso te sentir." Eu imploro e ela apenas concorda com a cabeça.

Quinn volta suas mãos para os meus seios, mas ela desce um pouco mais até o final da minha camiseta, tirando- a sobre minha cabeça e eu faço o mesmo com a dela.

Mas não é o suficiente para ela, e nem para mim, então ela aproveita a pequena quebra de contato para tirar minhas saias e eu sua calça que estava apenas impedindo meu contato. E finalmente eu posso sentir sua pele contra a minha fervendo, é como encostar no céu.

É quente, macia, delicada é apenas tão... tocável.

Minha mão escorrega pelo seu estomago enquanto eu mantenho minha língua sugando seu lóbulo direito, ela empurra seu quadril para cima, tentado buscar mais contato, é a deixa que eu precisava. Gentilmente, minha mão vai até sua calcinha encharcada e eu não posso deixar de sorrir.

"Eu fiz isso?" Eu sussurro a questão diretamente no seu ouvido.

"...S-sim." Ela responde com dificuldade. E eu deixo seu ouvido correndo minha boca sobre seu estomago e ventre, lambendo, chupando, e fazendo questão de deixar marcas.

É a primeira vez que eu quero fazer isso, quero dizer, antes eu também quis, mas eu não tinha certeza de como fazer, como ela fazia. Então eu vou fazer da forma que gosto que fazem em mim. Ou melhor, da forma que eu gosto que_ ela_ faz em mim.

Sua calcinha já esta jogada em qualquer canto do meu quarto, e minha boca entre suas pernas. Eu a provoco com pequenos beijos e mordidas nas suas coxas, e ela arca seu corpo cada vez mais para cima, implorando contato.

Eu acho que é a coisa mais sexy que já vi.

Eu resolvo parar de provoca-a finalmente posiciono minha boca em seu clitóris inchado.

"R-Rachel!" Ela praticamente grita com o contato da minha língua, e isso aumenta minha paixão.

Eu continuo empurrando minha língua contra seu clitóris e sugando, e ela cada vez gemendo mais alto. "Oh, Rachel! Isso é tão bom!" Eu empurro dois dedos dentro dela e começo a fazer movimentos rápidos enquanto ainda estimulo seu clitóris com a boca; e firmemente, ela agarra as mãos eu meu cabelo, me empurrando cada vez mais contra ela.

"Rach, eu vou... Oooh!." Ela não consegue sequer concluir sua frase. Seu corpo começa a se contrair, ela geme e grita meu nome, mas eu não paro o que estou fazendo. Quando ela para de tremer, ofegante, eu ainda mantenho os dedos dentro dela e sinto suas paredes internas se contraírem. Eu lanço meus olhos para cima e vejo uma Quinn Fabray sorrindo para o teto.

De vagar eu subo sob seu corpo até chegar a seu rosto, depositando um beijo apaixonado.

"Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?" Ela pergunta entre meus lábios.

"Aprendi com a melhor." Eu mal completo a frase quando ela me empurra contra o colchão, atacando meu pescoço como um animal selvagem ataca sua presa.

Ela se posiciona entre minhas pernas e eu posso sentir sua umidade contra a minha e oh...

"Quinn..." Eu gemo seu nome contra seu ouvido.

"Rachel!"

Quinn subitamente sobe seu rosto contra o meu e seu olhar é incrédulo e desesperado.

"Rachel! Você não está em casa?" A voz de Jesse atravessa as paredes no quarto e cada vez se aproxima mais. Quinn se afasta de mim levantando-se da cama rapidamente, ela se cobre com algum lençol.

Mas já é tarde demais.

"Rachel—Oh, Deus."

Jesse para na porta e olha para nós com ambos os olhos arregalados em choque. Eu engulo com dificuldade porque não consigo pensar em nada para dizer.

Meu noivo chega em meu quarto e me pega nua na cama... com outra mulher!

Não que isso não seria agradável para alguns homens, mas pela sua expressão, isso não parece nada agradável.

"Rachel! O que é isso?" Ele pergunta jogando as mãos para alto em frustração.

Eu olho para Quinn que está em pé do lado da cama, apenas com um lençol em volta do corpo nu, e com os olhos presos em Jesse.

"Jesse, eu posso expli—"

"Nem tente começar essa frase!" Ela se aproxima da cama apontando o dedo para mim. Quinn, que parece tentar me defender, volta a sentar-se na cama, só que na minha frente.

Sua respiração é forte e ele tem a mandíbula cerrada em raiva. Eu nunca o vi dessa forma. "O que? Você não tem nenhum argumento então sua amante suja vai lhe defender?" Ele grita.

"Jesse!" Eu grito de volta, me levantando da cama. Por sorte eu ainda estou seminua. "Quinn não é minha amante, ela é apenas...!"

A sala fica em silencio, Quinn se levanta e rapidamente passa por mim e por ele. Ela pega suas roupas no chão e volta a olhar para nós dois. "Eu não sou amante da Rachel. Na verdade, eu não acho que seja algo mais além de uma transa." Ela olha para mim com os olhos vermelhos e corre para o banheiro.

Jesse fica a minha frente com olhar de desdém. "Eu nunca esperei isso de você, Rachel." Ele desvia os olhos e olha para a cama bagunçada e depois volta a olhar para mim. "Você é lésbica agora?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça rapidamente. "Não! Jesse, eu estou tão consfusa—"

"Isso já aconteceu antes?" Ele não me deixa explicar.

Eu fico em silêncio por alguns segundos e abaixo meu rosto com vergonha. Não há porque mentir agora, não depois do que ele viu. "Bem..." Eu procuro as palavras e ele joga as mãos para o alto e se afasta de mim.

"Jesse!" Eu chamo, mas ele passa pela porta. A única coisa que eu ouço depois é a porta do meu apartamento batendo.

Logo depois, a porta do banheiro se abre revelando Quinn completamente irritada. Ela se senta na cama para colocar seus sapatos. Ela não diz nada, ela simplesmente se levanta e vai até a porta para ir embora.

"Quinn!" Eu chamo, mas desacredito que ela possa parar.

Mas ela para.

E vira-se.

"Por favor, fique." Eu peço com lagrimas nos olhos. Eu estou triste, de verdade. Mas ela não precisa saber que estou usando dos meus atributos de atriz para fazê-la ficar.

Ela suspira e coloca as mãos na cintura. "Me de uma razão."

"O que?"

"Me de uma razão para ficar."

Uma razão.

Ela precisa de uma razão e eu preciso dela.

"Quinn, eu não sei se posso lhe dar uma boa razão, além do fato de te querer comigo. Eu gosto de você... muito. E é por isso que eu me sinto tão... confusa, é por isso que eu fugi quando estávamos tomando café da manhã. É por isso que eu não te respondi, é por isso que eu disse que você aqui não seria uma boa ideia—" Ela se vira em direção da porta outra vez. "Mas era! Era uma ótima ideia porque eu precisava de você." Eu respiro fundo e continuo. "Eu preciso de você, okay? Isso é motivo suficiente para fazer você ficar?"

Ela vira-se outra vez, mas agora ela não tem mais uma feição irritada de antes. Ela apenas parece triste e cansada.

Quinn caminha até chegar a beira da cama, onde ela se senta e coloca as mãos em seu rosto.

Lentamente, eu me aproximo dela, sentando-me ao seu lado.

"O aconteceu com vocês?" Ela pergunta ainda sem olhar para mim.

"Jesse está chateado... eu não sei se ele será capaz de me perdoar e, bem, eu não sei se ainda estou noiva."

Ela levanta o rosto e vira-se para mim. "E quanto nós?"

Eu suspiro e balanço minha cabeça. "Eu não sei, Quinn. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer daqui para frente eu só... preciso de você do meu lado." Eu não consigo evitar que as lagrimas corram pelo rosto, dessa vez elas são verdadeiras. "E eu sei que eu não deveria ter dito que você não era minha amante, porque você é mais que isso. Você é minha amiga, você é minha amante, você é a pessoa... que eu preciso. Principalmente agora. Então, por favor, não me deixe."

Quinn não diz nada, ela apenas se aproxima mais de mim e me põe em um abraço, firme, caloroso. Um abraço delicado que eu precisava, o tipo de abraço que diz 'tudo vai ficar bem'. Ela beija o topo da minha cabeça gentilmente e diz. "Eu não vou te deixar."

Eu envolvo meus braços em volta do seu corpo e apoio minha testa sob seu pescoço pálido enquanto ela corre os dedos pelas minhas costas.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns longos segundos até que eu ouço um riso vindo dela.

"Eu gostaria que Finn Hudson pudesse nos ver agora." Ela diz e eu dou risada também.

Eu levanto meu rosto para olhar para ela e digo. "Por favor, eu não quero mais nenhum dos meus namorados da adolescência me pegando com você."

Ela ri outra vez e depois coloca um pequeno beijo nos meus lábios. "Puck iria gostar."

Rimos mais uma vez, ainda com nossos corpos imprensados um no outro. É incrível o que essa mulher me faz sentir. Há poucos segundos meu noivo, ou ex-noivo, acabou de me pegar o traindo, e eu ainda consigo rir. Eu não me sinto culpada, eu sei que eu deveria, mas eu não consigo. Na verdade, eu me sentiria culpada se eu não estivesse nos braços de Quinn agora; se eu não estivesse feito o que fiz com ela antes de ele aparecer; se eu não tivesse mais falado com ela; e se eu tivesse _me_ traído. Traído meus sentimentos, meus desejos. Porque eu sei, _agora_ eu sei. É exatamente aqui, nesses braços, que eu pertenço, e é exatamente aqui que eu quero e vou ficar.


	12. Chapter 12

**E adivinhem quem está de volta? hahaha D**

* * *

><p>Cidade de Nova York. Segunda-feira, 15 de janeiro de 2020. 9:12 AM<p>

"Hummm... Rachel, o que você está tentando fazer?" Eu pergunto quando sinto algo entre minhas pernas, mas não algo sexual, eu acho que Rachel pode estar tentando me fazer uma massagem ou... algo.

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em tudo que aconteceu. Desde o dia em que ela apareceu no estúdio e que nós transamos feitos dois coelhos a noite inteira eu ainda acho tudo isso muito... Surreal.

Afinal de contas ela é Rachel Berry. Não somente Rachel Berry a grande atriz, cantora e estrela da Broadway. Mas Rachel; Berry; "Rupaul". A garota por quem eu costumava brigar por meninos na adolescência. A morena teimosa que me tirava do sério quando eu não conseguia deixa-la para baixo. Deus, é tão incrível como o mundo dá voltas. E hoje, eu estou na cama dela, nua, enquanto ela tenta faz algum tipo de massagem estranha nas minhas pernas.

Ela começa a subir pelas minhas costas e depois na minha cabeça e, me... arranha. "O que—AH!" O meu grito afasta o bichano das minhas costas que corre pela porta do quarto de Rachel.

Eu tento me recompor um pouco. "Eu não sabia que você tinha gato!" Eu grito para em direção da porta do banheiro entreaberta.

Rachel sai com um pequeno sorriso usando apenas uma camiseta cinza cumprida, que permite com que as pernas bronzeadas fiquem expostas. Ela deita-se do meu lado da cama e diz. "Você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim... ainda."

Eu me aconchego dela, envolvendo o braço direito ao redor do seu pequeno corpo puxando-a mais para perto de mim. "Não é estranho isso? Eu sinto como se eu não soubesse nada de você, mesmo tendo sustentado uma amizade com você no último mês e te conhecendo desde a adolescência."

"Talvez porque não era destinada apenas uma amizade entre a gente." Sua voz é sensual, e ela corre a mãos sob o meu braço que a envolve.

Um calafrio percorre o rastro que suas unhas deixam em meu braço, levantando a pequena cama de pelos. Eu levanto minha cabeça que estava sob seu peito e olho nos seus grandes olhos castanhos.

"Você adora me provocar, não?" Eu digo antes de mergulhar minha boca na curva do seu pescoço, delicadamente, depositando pequenos beijos e mordidas.

"Provocar? Você foi a única que me seduziu." Ela diz quase em um gemido.

Eu levanto minha cabeça e olho diretamente nos olhos dela e pergunto com a sobrancelha levantada. "Sério?" Ela concorda. "Fui eu que entre telefonemas dizia que estava nua conversando com você?"

A mandíbula de Rachel cai. "Isso foi uma vez! E você perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, e estava apenas me trocando!"

"E quanto todos aqueles abraços, huh?" Eu volto a posição que estava, ao lado dela, mas ainda a abraçando.

"E você com esses seus olhos que sempre pareciam me despir?"

Eu suspiro no seu ouvido, causando um arrepio na sua pele. "Eu não tenho culpa que você tem um corpo perfeito."

Ela demora alguns segundos antes de rebater. "E você sempre me dando sorrisos sedutores e sendo extremamente doce e gentil comigo?" Ela pergunta tentando não se entregar. "Isso não é sedução?"

Eu me afasto o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos e digo. "Isso não vai ter fim, não é?"

Ela sorri e balança a cabeça. "Não enquanto você não admitir que você me seduziu.

Eu suspiro e me rendo. "Tá bom! Talvez eu tenha investido um pouco e... bem, eu tinha que tentar, ou eu não seria capaz de ter paz interior novamente."

Rachel permanece olhando pra mim por uns instantes, mas depois diz. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer, eu também acho que se nós não tentarmos, eu não seria capaz de—bom, de ser feliz, talvez. Não em um casamento saudável, onde eu passaria todo o tempo com meu pensamento em você e—bem, eu acho que eu estou fazendo a coisa a certa."

Quando ela diz isso eu sinto um enorme alivio, eu tento não demonstrar, mas é impossível que um pequeno sorriso se estenda em meu rosto.

"Então você..."

"Eu quero, Quinn. Eu quero ficar com você. Mas isso, infelizmente, não é tão simples. Toda a mídia está ciente do meu casamente, família, amigos. Sem contar que eu não sei o que Jesse realmente vai fazer—"

"Espera." Ela para de falar e olha para mim apreensiva. "Isso significa que se ele ainda quiser se casar, você vai?"

Ela balança a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, não. Eu não faria isso. Mas o casamente precisa ser cancelado, e—meu medo é também que ele fique chateado e talvez... divulgue o que ele viu."

Eu não havia pensado nessa hipótese. Isso provavelmente afetaria severamente a carreira de Rachel. Mas ela tem razão, uma vez que sua vida já estava toda formada e o resto estava perfeitamente escrito, não seria tão fácil mudar tudo de repente. A grande estrela Rachel Berry abandona o noivo para ficar com uma fotografa amadora? Isso não seria bom nem para mim.

Eu passo meu dedo carinhosamente no seu rosto e digo. "Eu sei, nós devemos esperar. Mas só de saber que você também me quer é o conforto que eu precisava. É a razão para eu continuar te querendo."

Ela sorri um dos seus sorrisos maravilhosos, brilhante e contagiante. "Quando é que você se tornou tão doce?"

"Você está dizendo que eu não era uma pessoa doce?" Eu pergunto e ela apenas fica em silêncio com um meio sorriso me encarando. Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Eu sei, eu não era."

Ela se aconchega mais perto de mim. "Mas, agora você é. A pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci, e a mais bonita," Ela deposita um pequeno beijo em meus lábios. "E a que tem o melhor beijo, e a mais sexy..."

"Hmm... você tem o melhor beijo. E definitivamente você é a pessoa mais sexy que eu já conheci." Ela sorri contra os meus lábios.

Rachel pega minha mão, delicadamente ela leva até seu rosto e passeia com ela pelas bochechas. "Você tem mãos mágicas," depois, de uma forma sexy ela pega meu dedo médio e coloca dentro da sua boca, dando uma leve chupada. "E seus dedos..." Ela leva minha mão pelo seu estomago até chegar sob sua calcinha. "...São perfeitos."

Quando me dou conta, eu já estou em cima do seu pequeno corpo, provando da sua língua como se fosse a comida dos deuses. Nos beijamos de uma forma erótica. As mãos percorrem os corpos que se movimentam de uma forma sensual, deixando que gemidos escapem de ambas as gargantas. Minha mão volta para sua calcinha, onde eu começo a fazer movimentos com os dedos na região do seu clitóris, ela geme e empurra seu quadril para o alto.

"Quinn, por favor." Ela diz se contorcendo.

"Por favor o que?"

"Tire ela."

Deus, quando eu ouço suas palavras em entre gemidos eu sinto o mundo girar mais devagar. Quase parando. Como essa mulher consegue me deixar tão excitada; Eu quase posso sentir o fogo que exala da sua pele macia. Mas ainda assim, muita roupa.

Eu paro o que estou fazendo e começo a tirar sua calcinha, logo depois, deposito longos beijos em suas pernas perfeitas, subindo lentamente até as coxas, enquanto ela empurra seu corpo para cima em uma busca insistente de contato. Eu adoro vê-la assim, precisando de mim.

"Quinn..."

"Sim baby?"

"...Eu preciso de você."

"Onde?" Eu provoco, querendo ouvir suas palavras.

Ela morde os lábios e diz. "Dentro de mim."

Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser cumprir com seu desejo. Eu coloco minha língua sob seu clitóris, provocando-a, logo depois deslizo dois dedos dentro dela, devagar e profundamente, até que ela gema o meu nome. Ela se contorce enquanto meus dedos se perdem dentro da sua humidade.

"Hmm... Quinn, mais rápido." Ela implora.

Assim eu faço rápido e forte, do jeito que eu sei que ela gosta.

"Goza pra mim, Rach." Eu digo em seu ouvido, segundos antes de ela alcançar o clímax, inclinando seu corpo para cima e cravando as unhas nas minhas gostas... eu adoro quando ela faz isso.

Ela toma uma respiração, procurando uma maneira para voltar ao normal. Ofegante ela olha para mim com um sorriso. "Eu simplesmente amo suas mãos."

Ela volta a me beijar acariciando meus seios, mas eu não tenho muito tempo, afinal eu tenho que trabalhar.

"Hmm, Rachel," Eu chamo ainda beijando-a. "eu preciso trabalhar."

"Não, você não precisa." Ela continua me beijando e isso é tão bom. Mas eu olho para o relógio ao lado da sua cama, e vejo que e estou perdidamente atrasada.

"Rachel, eu tenho um cliente às dez e meia. Por mais que eu queira ficar aqui desfrutando dos seus beijos e do seu corpo... eu tenho que ir."

Eu lhe dou um sorriso e ela faz beicinho e se afasta de mim. "Certo. Mas eu te vejo hoje à noite?"

Eu sorrio por sua vontade de me ver me estico e deposito um beijo no sua boca. "É claro."

* * *

><p>5:57 P.M<p>

"Certo, pessoal, amanhã nós continuamos. Eu preciso de algumas lentes novas para os shots de amanhã, espero que não seja incomodo para vocês."

"Tá tudo bem, Quinn. Nós podemos voltar amanhã."

Eu dou um sorriso para os dois jovens modelos que fotografei durante a tarde inteira antes de acompanha-los até a porta. "Até amanhã."

Quando a porta se fecha, eu deixo o peso dos meus ombros irem ao chão. Hoje foi um dia extremamente cansativo, talvez o fato da noite anterior ter sido longa tenha ajudado nessa dor nas costas. Um sorriso me escapa só de lembrar das coisas que nós fizemos...

"Hey..."

Amy me chama entrando pela mesma porta que os dois modelos sairam. "Hey." Eu respondo.

"Me desculpe por não ter vindo hoje, eu tive que tirar algumas fotos para uma revista, não muito conhecida, mas era um trabalho," Ela sorri."você teve muito trabalho?"

Eu balanço a cabeça. "Sim... um pouco, mas tá tudo bem. Você tem o seu trabalho, o que você faz aqui é me ajudar. Eu sequer posso te pagar direito." Eu dou com os ombros.

Amy sorri um pouco... timida? se aproximando de mim. "Você sabe que não precisa me pagar e..." Ela coloca uma mão na barra da minha camiseta onde ela brinca com os dedos. "...existe outras formas, você sabe, de me pagar." Ela morde o canto da boca antes de se aproximar mais do meu rosto.

A tempo, eu me afasto, tentando entender o que ela está fazendo. Eu sei, é bem óbvio o que ela está tentando fazer, mas isso não tem a menor possibilidade de acontecer.

"Amy, me desculpe, mas..." O seu sorriso morre assim que as palavras saem da minha boca. "Eu não posso." É tudo o que eu digo, e é mais que o suficiente para que ela entenda que eu não estou disponível. Quero dizer, tecnicamente eu estou... mas... que seja. Eu simplesmente não posso.

Ela suspira e passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo ruivo, ela vira-se e caminha em direção a porta, mas ela para e vira-se para mim de novo. "Olha, eu sei que você gosta de outra pessoa, e que essa pessoa não pode ficar com você. Eu sei que nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas eu conheço você. Eu vi como você estava há alguns dias atras, por causa... dela." Eu engulo seco com a afirmação de Amy, será possível que ela saiba o que está acontecendo comigo e com Rachel?

Ela suspira de novo. "É por isso que eu vou estar pra você quando ela não puder estar. Porque você sabe, Quinn. Ela não vai parar de te fazer sofrer." Com essas palavras ela deixa meu estúdio. Deixando uma confusão dentro de mim.

Uma parte de mim não quer acreditar no que ela me disse, mas outra parte... a outra é com uma um aviso 'E se ela estiver certa?'. De fato, Rachel já me machucou, mas ontem tudo parecia tão real e... Não, ela não faria isso comigo.

Meu telefone toca me tirando desses pensamentos.

"Hey," Eu digo.

"Hey... Até que horas você vai ficar aí?" Ela pergunta tristonha e um pequeno sorriso se forma em meus lábios quase me fazendo esquecer tudo o que Amy me disse.

"Hm, na verdade eu estou indo embora agora. Onde você está?"

"Em casa... te esperando. Na verdade eu estou cozinhando, então eu sugiro que você passe em algum lugar para que a comida esteja pronta quando você chegar."

"Certo, eu acho que posso comprar um vinho." Eu digo enquanto ando pelo estúdio guardando algumas peças.

"Ótimo!" Ela quase grita e eu sorrio.

"Te vejo daqui a pouco."

"Mal posso esperar!"

* * *

><p>6:43 P.M<p>

Eu toco a campainha do apartamento de Rachel, apesar de ela ter me dito que não seria necessário, eu ainda não me sinto confortável invadindo a casa dela.

"Quinn, você não precisa tocar a campainha." Ela diz ao me abraçar forte me puxando para dentro.

"Eu sei..."

Ela se afasta o suficiente para olhar nos meu olhos e pergunta apreensiva. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Eu afirmo e balanço minha cabeça antes de partir em direção a cozinha onde começo a abrir o vinho.

Sim, na verdade significa não. Eu sei, eu sei, eu não deveria ter mentido para ela. Mas como vou contar que passei todo o tempo desde a hora que deixei o estúdio pensando na possibilidade de ela me machucar, me deixar e voltar a viver a vida perfeita dela?

Rachel me seguiu até a cozinha, onde parou com os braços cruzados ao meu lado. "Quinn, eu sei que tem algo de errado."

Eu continuo desrosqueando a rolha, sem responde-la. Ela suspira e continua me encarando.

Eu desisto, e viro-me para encara-la também, mas me perco, e esqueço de tudo quando meus olhos encontram com os dela. Eu desvio meu olhar, olhando para baixo. Ela se aproxima colocando a mão delicadamente no meu rosto.

"Eu estou com medo." Eu digo num sussurro.

Eu percebo que ela congela, porque sua mão para de me acaraciar. Ela demora um pouco, mas depois pergunta. "De que?"

Eu balanço minha cabeça. "Eu não sei... isso, com a gente."

Rachel se afasta e franze a testa para mim. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Rach, o que é isso? Até ontem você vivia sua vida perfeita, noiva do astro da Broadway e no outro dia, uma pessoa que você reencontrou em um mes vem pra sua casa depois do trabalho para jantar e..." Eu paro de falar tomando ar. "...Eu só, quero saber, se isso mesmo que você quer."

Ela fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, me encarando. Ela se aproxima de mim e coloca um beijo firme em meus lábios, se afastando logo depois.

"Quinn, em partes você tem razão. Antes a minha vida era exatamente como você disse, perfeita," Eu abaixo meus olhos para que ela não veja a tristeza. "...Perfeita para os outros." Ela continua e eu volto a encara-la. "E então você chegou com todo o seu charme e gentileza. Seus beijos maravilhosos e seu jeito de me fazer sorrir, e em menos de 24 horas eu finalmente me senti... completa." Eu vejo lágrimas formando em seus olhos, e posso sentir que os meus também estão se tornando molhados. "Você era o que me faltava, Quinn. Não me importa o quanto as pessoas me digam que eu sou louca por ter deixado o Jesse, não importa o quão insegura você fique eu não vou deixar você partir. Eu não vou te deixar." Ela envolve seus braços em meu pescoço, nos envolvendo em um abraço forte, sincero, caloroso.

Ela se afasta e mantem a testa colada com a minha, eu sinto sua respiração forte em minha boca. "Quinn, eu te amo."

Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que estou ouvindo sinos tocando em volta desse abraço.

Ela sorri devido a minha falta de reação, depois eu começo a sorrir também, feito uma idiota.

Ela me ama.

Rachel Berry _me_ ama.

E eu não poderia ser mais feliz.

Eu empurro minha boca em direção a sua, apoiando-a contra a pia, bejando-a com todo o amor que eu posso ter. Todo o amor que eu posso dar.

Eu me afasto para tomar ar e olho diretamente nesses olhos castanhos, donos da minha insanidade. "Eu te amo." Eu sussuro. Ela sorri.

Ela sorri e nós quase fizemos amor na cozinha. Mas Rachel impediu dizendo que o jantar não poderia esperar, mas que mais tarde, eu não teria saída.

E eu não tive mesmo.


End file.
